Evergreen
by Maya77
Summary: Un pequeño pueblo de Colorado. Año 1850. Unos habitantes muy especiales. Una joven obligada por las normas sociales verá como su existencia se transforma por la llegada de un hombre que estaba de paso.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**Año 1850**

El barco atracó en el pequeño puerto cercano a la población de Evergreen. A principios de cada mes eran muchas las personas que decidían poner sus pies allí. La fiebre del oro se había extendido por todo Colorado. Esto había hecho que en el último año la población se hubiese duplicado. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero ya había recorrido otros municipios buscando fortuna sin éxito. Las últimas lluvias le daban un aspecto deprimente y tétrico a aquel lugar. Llevaba un saco a la espalda con las pocas pertenencias que poseía. No era un hombre ambicioso, prefería ir ligero de equipaje, ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Pudo divisar lo que parecía la oficina del sheriff y a un hombre que parecía el mismísimo comandante de aquel sitio, tenía una mirada penetrante y uno ojos que parecían salirse de su rostro. Le dio un saludo con su sombrero. Esperaba no tener que volver a poner sus pies en un lugar como aquel.

En frente divisó lo que parecía una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Un hombre bastante orondo estaba haciendo tratos con otro que no parecía convencerle. Le estaba mostrando algunas semillas de algo, pero no entraba en razón.  
Sonrió de placer al descubrir, que a diferencia del anterior pueblo en el que estuvo, este tenía un burdel encima del bar al que en estos momentos se dirigía. Nunca se había comprometido con ninguna mujer, él no estaba hecho para el matrimonio. No podía imaginarse compartiendo la cama con la misma señorita toda la vida. Él prefería disfrutar de un cuerpo distinto en cada ocasión. Iba caminando ensimismado con su deleite cuando un carromato pasó por su lado y le llenó de barro.

-¡¿Pero qué coño...?- El carro se paró a su altura, su propietaria le miró, tapándose la boca con la mano, evitando que la viera sonreír.- ¿Esto le parece gracioso, señora?  
-Señorita, si no le importa.- Dijo ella con la mirada altiva.  
-La verdad es que no me importa. Debería conducir con más cuidado, teniendo en cuenta como está la calzada.- Sawyer la miraba con un gran odio.  
-¿Va a decirme como tengo que conducir?  
-Es usted una insolente…  
-Señorita Austen. ¿Y usted es?  
-Señor Ford.  
-Muy bien señor Ford, no muy lejos de aquí hay una posada, estoy segura de podrá darse un baño y limpiar sus ropas.  
-Quizás mejor se las envió a su casa para que usted misma me las lave.  
-¡¿Cree que porque sea una mujer tengo que lavar sus ropas?  
-¡Vaya! Una revolucionaria, además de maleducada.  
-Sabe que creo, creo que voy a darme la vuelta para volver a salpicarle, quizás se le bajen los humos.- Esta mujer le estaba haciendo perder los papeles. Se subió al carro y sin llamar mucho la atención se sentó a su lado y la miró directamente a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que tenía el rostro más bello de lo que a simple vista había podido observar, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo. Su cara estaba salpicada con numerosas pecas y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Ella se ruborizó ante el atrevimiento de aquel desconocido. James se limpió un poco de barro de su pierna y le toco la cara, dejando que el barro se incrustara en sus mejillas.  
-Que tengas un buen día, Pecas- Le sonrió irónico y se bajo cogiendo su petate y entró en el bar.  
-¡Maldito!- Miró la torre del reloj, quedaban diez minutos para las nueve. Iba a llegar tarde.

Entró en el pequeño despacho que tenía en la escuela donde daba clases desde hacía un año. Siempre le había gustado la enseñanza. Se miró en el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Aquel hombre maleducado y atrevido le había manchado la cara de barro. Esperaba no volver a verle, porque se arrepentiría. Si algo había aprendido a través de los años, era a no dejarse llevar por los hombres. Acababa de cumplir veinticuatro, y a su edad sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban casadas y con hijos. Pero ella era demasiado independiente para pensar en los hombres, y menos teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría eran como ese Ford.  
-¡Que le lavara la ropa!….Menudo machista, idiota, imbécil, engreído…  
-¿Señorita Austen?  
-Buenos días Aaron. Enseguida salgo.  
-Mi madre me ha dicho que la esperamos esta noche para cenar. A las seis.  
-Estupendo. Allí estaré.

La madre de Aaron, Claire se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que había llegado a Evergreen desde tierras lejanas. Tal y como le había contado, se había quedado embarazada y después su marido había muerto trágicamente. Hacía dos años que se había vuelto a casar con Charlie, un joven músico que regentaba la carnicería del pueblo. Este matrimonio no fue muy bien visto por la mayoría de la gente, ya que se suponía que las mujeres al enviudar debían permanecer fieles a su difunto. Por eso se llevaba tan bien con Claire, a ambas les importaba muy poco lo que pensaran los demás de ellas. Y menos por su condición de ser mujeres.

James había entrado en el bar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguna mujer iba a humillarle y mucho menos en público. El camarero se acercó y le sirvió un trago.

-Parece que ha tenido un altercado con la señorita Austen.  
-¡Mujeres! Les dan un carro y se creen que saben conducir.  
-Sí. Soy Miles.  
-James.  
-¿Y qué te trae por estos lugares, James?  
-Sólo buscaba un sitio donde empezar, pero creo que no me quedaré mucho por aquí. No he sido muy bien recibido.  
-La señorita Austen es una mujer excepcional, si sabe lo que quiero decir, es la maestra del pueblo. No la provoque y no tendrá problemas.  
-¿La maestra, eh?... Por cierto ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar al Señor Jarrah?  
-Si sigue la calle hasta el fondo encontrará una herrería. Pregunte por allí.  
-Gracias Miles, creo que nos veremos por aquí.

James siguió caminando por aquel variopinto lugar. Este pueblo le parecía el más interesante que había visitado en su vida. No dejaba de pensar en la maestra. En su rostro, esos ojos y lo suave de su piel, aunque seguro que tendría la mejilla algo dolorida tras quitarse el barro reseco. Por fin llegó a la herrería. Escuchó los golpes del yugo, alguien estaba trabajando. No era un establecimiento muy grande, pero al parecer su amigo había logrado prosperar. Él y Sayid se conocieron hacía algunos años en los inicios de la búsqueda del oro. El había llegado desde tierras extranjeras buscando algo que había perdido, que resultó que no era fortuna, sino una mujer. Cuando logró encontrarla sus caminos se separaron. Había tenido conocimiento de que vivía allí, porque eran muy conocidas sus habilidades en la herrería y sus carromatos eran muy prestigiosos entre los usuarios.

-¡Herrero!  
-¡James!  
-Hola amigo. Veo que te va bien.  
-No puedo quejarme, pensé que volvería antes.  
-En realidad he estado algo ocupado.  
-¿Alguna mujer en particular?  
-Ya sabes que eso no es para mí.  
-Sube arriba, podrás saludar a mi esposa.  
-¿No tienes que trabajar?  
-Me tomaré un descanso.  
Entraron en la casa de Sayid que se encontraba justo encima de la herrería. Nadia apareció con una gran sonrisa. Y beso a su marido en la mejilla.  
-Hola James. Me alegro de verte.  
-Es un placer Nadia.  
-¿Queréis comer algo?  
-En realidad voy a llevarle a su casa. Es mejor que se instale antes de que caiga la noche.  
-Muy bien, pero esta noche vendrás a cenar con nosotros. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.  
-Gracias. Pero no quiero ser una molestia.  
-A las seis y no se hable más.

Subieron al carro de Sayid con dirección a su casa. Pasaron por un pequeño barrio no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Eran casas muy sencillas, pero el lugar era muy acogedor. La casa de James había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Nunca la había visto, pero era la única herencia que le dejaron sus padres después de morir. Ni que decir tiene que no pensaba pisar la casa de Tennessee.  
Divisó un grupo de residencias mucho más grandes y lujosas, eran como haciendas. James no entendía a donde le conducía su amigo. Por lo que tenía entendido sus abuelos eran gente humilde, que habían trabajado toda su vida de sol a sol en el campo. Miró a Sayid que iba sonriendo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?  
-A tu casa.  
-Pero…  
-Veras James, cuando llegué aquí, pregunté por tu familia, un hombre muy amable me llevó a la que había sido su casa. No era como yo imaginaba por lo que tú me habías contado. Y creo que cuando la veas, tú tampoco lo entenderás.  
-¿Por qué no os quedasteis a vivir en ella mientras yo no estaba?  
-Es una larga historia. Tendrás tiempo de comprenderlo amigo.- Sayid le señaló una lujosa hacienda en la que había algunos empleados trabajando la tierra. -En esa casa de ahí vive la señorita Austen.  
-¿La maestra?  
-¿La conoces?  
-Hemos tenido un encuentro muy interesante.  
-Es una mujer muy atractiva, pero también muy testaruda. Se dice que el médico la pretende. Así que yo que tú me apartaría de ella.  
-No tengo ningún interés en esa mujer. El médico y la maestra. Tal para cual. – No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver lo que estaban buscando. Sayid indicó al caballo que parara y miró a su amigo.  
-Esta es tu casa. –James se bajó y se acercó a la verja que cerraba el camino. Se quitó el sombrero y contemplo la belleza de aquel lugar. Era majestuosa. ¿De dónde habían sacado sus abuelos el dinero para hacerse con un lugar como ese? Sayid se colocó a su lado y le indicó que le siguiera. Él no entendía nada. Se acercaron a la puerta tallada en roble y una mujer les abrió con una gran sonrisa.  
-Señor Jarrah.  
-Buenos días Rose. Le traigo al señor Ford.  
-Bienvenido señor Ford, le estábamos esperando desde hace años.  
-James, Rose es la encargada de la casa, ha vivido aquí desde que era una niña.  
-Así es. Mis padres trabajaban para sus abuelos, prácticamente me crie aquí. ¿Es mudo?  
-No lo soy…Sólo estoy algo cansado del viaje.  
-James nos vemos esta noche en mi casa para la cena, Buenos días Rose.

Kate llegó puntual a la cena en casa de Charlie y Claire. Se había puesto una falda morada y una camisa abotonada en color blanco con un chal de lana del mismo color que la falda. Esa noche no hacía mucho frio, pero sabía que cuando volviera sería tarde. Mientras caminaba se fijo que había luz en la casa que Rose había estado cuidando durante años con su hijo. Hacía años que nadie vivía allí. ¿Quién sería su nuevo inquilino? En realidad no le importaba en absoluto.

Claire le abrió la puerta y pudo notar el olor del pan recién hecho y la carne asada. Charlie era un gran cocinero y siempre le había regalado algo de carne. Por supuesto lo llevaba a casa sin que su madre supiera su procedencia. Era una mujer algo clasista y no entendía que hacía su hija dando clases y visitando "a esa gente perdida de Dios" como ella llamaba a todos aquellos que vivían en aquel barrio. Sin embargo para ella estos eran los momentos más felices del día. Eran sus amigos. Aquí se sentía libre, no tenía que aparentar una persona que no era.

-¿Sabéis que la Hacienda Ford vuelve a estar habitada? Al parecer el nieto se ha quedado con ella.- Charlie las miraba a las dos con una sonrisa.  
-¿En serio? ¿Le has visto?  
-Sí. No parece muy amable. Es amigo de Sayid, dicen que es un buscador de oro.  
-¿Otro más? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí?- Kate estaba empezando a sentirse intrigada por la coincidencia de que esa hacienda estuviese de nuevo habitada y su encuentro con aquel hombre durante la mañana.  
-Ha llegado hoy.  
-¿Has dicho Ford?  
-Sí. James Ford, nieto de los Ford. ¿Estás bien Kate?  
-Sí. Gracias por la cena. Es hora de irme.  
-Quédate un poco más, quizás podamos verle.- Claire se acercó a ella y se acercaron a la ventana.  
-No me interesa ese hombre en absoluto.  
-Shannon me ha dicho que es muy atractivo.  
-No lo es.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has visto?  
-Ni siquiera me he fijado en su rostro.  
-Kate. ¿Has vuelto a conversar con el doctor Shepard?  
-Tengo otros asuntos en mi cabeza ahora.  
-Sabes que es buen partido. Y te quiere.  
-Buenas noches Claire.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la calle. Se quedó mirando aquel lugar, siempre le había parecido una casa demasiado grande, pero nadie nunca le había contado quienes habían sido sus propietarios. Notó una presencia detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con su inquilino, si ambos se hubieran movido un poco, se habrían besado. Ella se aparto.  
-No debería ir sola por la calle de noche, Pecas. No es de señoritas.  
-Vivo aquí cerca. ¿Vive usted aquí?  
-Eso parece. He llegado nuevo al pueblo y me ha tocado una casa. ¿Qué tal su mejilla?  
-Es usted un maleducado. No debería tratar así a las damas.  
-No creo que sea de una dama caminar de noche sola y pararse a hablar con un completo desconocido en frente de su casa.  
-No me da miedo. Ni usted, ni ningún hombre.  
-¡Kate!- Se dio la vuelta y pudo contemplar al hombre que se acercaba hasta ambos.  
-Buenas noche Jack.  
-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?  
-Señor Ford, este el señor Shepard, el médico. El señor Ford es nuevo en nuestro pueblo.- Se estrecharon la mano como dos caballeros, pero James pudo notar que la mirada de aquel hombre decía mucho más que su gesto gentil.  
-Puedes llamarme Jack. Bienvenido.  
-James.  
-¿Qué hace aquí Jack?  
-He venido a ver a la hija de los Forester, ha estado enferma toda la semana. Pensé en pasar a verte. Pero he visto las luces apagadas.  
-He estado cenando en casa de Claire.-James los miraba comprendiendo que su presencia no era indispensable en ese momento.  
-Si me disculpáis me voy a dormir. Buenas noches señorita Austen. Señor Shepard, un placer.  
-Que hombre tan insolente. ¿Me permites que te acompañe a casa?  
-Claro.  
-Todavía estoy esperando que vengas a cenar conmigo.  
-He estado algo ocupada Jack.- Siguieron caminando, cuando estaba acercándose la besó. Fue un beso suave. Kate ni siquiera respondió al beso. Siempre se preguntaba si sentiría alguna vez algo al besar a un hombre.  
-Sabes lo que siento por ti Kate. Esperare todo el tiempo necesario hasta que quieras estar conmigo.  
-Buenas noches Jack.

Entró en su casa. Sus padres estaban de viaje a la ciudad, pero vendrían en un par de días. Nana salió de la cocina y le sonrió.  
-Buenas noches niña.  
-Hola Nana.  
-Ese doctor ha estado en la puerta, no puedo seguir ignorando que está llamando. No cuando sus padres regresen.  
-Gracias. Nana...Tú has estado casada, puedo hacerte una pregunta... ¿Cuándo tu marido te besaba... que sentías?  
-¡Niña! Si tu madre estuviera aquí y nos escuchará me colgaría de ese árbol…pero como no está….Bueno. Es algo difícil de explicar. Era como….un gran escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué?  
-Nada. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Kate no había dormido mucho durante toda la noche, no es que fuera algo novedoso en su vida. Había estado pensando en ese beso, pero sobre todo había estado pensando en ese hombre. En las sensaciones que embargaron su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidada ante la presencia de ningún hombre antes. Terminó de arreglarse y cogió sus cosas para dirigirse a la escuela. Había decidido ir andando, tenía tiempo de sobra. Además, un paseo le vendría bien para aclarar sus pensamientos. Al doblar la esquina pudo escuchar ruido de golpes. Miró hacía arriba y pudo comprobar que aquel hombre y Sayid estaban subidos al tejado del porche de la casa del herrero. Él se giró y la miró. Dándole una sonrisa seductora. Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban color y miró hacia otro lado justo para chocar con Nadia.

-Buenos días Kate.  
-Buenos días Nadia.  
-Tengo que llevar el desayuno a Sayid y a James.  
-Buenos días Pecas.- La saludó con su sombrero desde arriba, sabía que la estaba incomodando.  
-Es Kate, si no le importa.  
-Como quieras Pecas.  
-Hasta luego Nadia.-Se marchó de allí, con el gesto altivo y sin mirar atrás. Sayid y él se bajaron hasta donde estaba su esposa.  
-Parece que tienes una nueva amiga James.  
-Es solo una señorita demasiado estirada y que necesita que alguien le haga ver que es sólo una persona más en este sitio. Que no tiene nada de especial.  
-Pues no te recomiendo que te lleves mal con ella, es una mujer muy influyente. Todo el mundo la tiene mucho aprecio.  
-Ni que eso me importara. Además, no estaré mucho tiempo por aquí, voy a divertirme un poco.  
-Si piensas que la señorita Austen es como las mujeres que has conocido antes, te equivocas. Sus padres son una de las familias más ricas de Evergreen. Su padre fue alcalde hasta hace dos años, es un hombre detestable.

Sawyer miró a su amigo. Sabía perfectamente que no era como ninguna mujer de las que había tenido el placer de conocer. Y eso era lo que más le intrigaba. Era totalmente diferente a la mayoría de la gente. No se conformaba, y no le importaba llevar la contraria a un hombre. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Además era muy atractiva. Realmente iba a ser muy divertido.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar el tejado, James tomó un baño y se dirigió al centro. Divisó la escuela y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que todavía estaría por allí. Iba a ir a molestarla un poco. Cuando llegó vio a ese estúpido médico con ella. No había ningún niño, por lo que pudo intuir que las clases habían terminado. Sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando vio como aquel hombre le tomaba de la mano. "¿Qué coño te pasa? Ella no te interesa lo más mínimo. Es sólo otra mujer más". Se giró para marcharse, pero se encontró de frente con un niño rubio que no tendría más de cuatro años mirándole.

-¿Qué quieres?  
-La señorita Austen le espera en la escuela.- El niño le sonrió y se marcho corriendo. Hizo lo que aquel niño le había dicho. Cuando entró allí estaba borrando la pizarra. Se giró y dejó de hacerlo.  
-¿Necesita que le de clases?  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Le he visto en la puerta. Las personas que vienen aquí suelen tener bastante menos edad que usted.  
-Sólo pasaba por aquí.  
-¿Sabe que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?  
-¿Cree que me interesa ver como hace manitas con el doctor Shepard?  
-El doctor Shepard y yo somos viejos amigos.  
-No es lo que dicen por ahí.  
-¿Y qué dicen?  
-¡Vaya! ¿Todos esos libros son suyos?  
-En realidad son de la escuela. ¿Es aficionado a la lectura?  
-Por Dios que sí. - Se acercó a los estantes y fue mirando uno a uno los libros que contenían.-Este es bueno, este no tanto, aburrido, predecible, no está mal.  
-¿Va a decirme que ha leído todos estos libros? Hay más de cincuenta.  
-Algunos dos veces. Tengo mucho tiempo.  
-No le tenía por….  
-Que no sea médico no significa que no sepa leer. Fui a la escuela, pero mi maestra no era tan bonita como usted. Tenía verrugas y nos daba con una varilla si no nos sabíamos la lección.  
-Yo no uso el castigo físico.  
-Oye Pecas, ¿no crees que sería mejor que nos tuteáramos? No me gustan los formalismos.  
-¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Todavía estoy esperando que me pida perdón por lo ocurrido ayer.  
-No tengo nada por lo que arrepentirme Pecas.  
-Entonces esta conversación ha terminado. Buenos días Señor Ford.  
-Buenos días Señorita Austen.

Cuando sus padres se marchaban a la ciudad era cuando más libre se sentía, podía visitar a sus amigos, pasear como cualquier ciudadano más y no tenía que temer que se hiciera de noche en el camino y encontrara a su padre esperándola en su despacho totalmente ebrio y dispuesto a hacerla comprender que no era de una dama estar a esas horas por la calle. Su madre era una mera observadora que rara vez se había interpuesto en las acciones de su marido. El señor Austen había aprendido a callar a las mujeres y mantenerlas firmes a base de golpes y amenazas. Agarrada del brazo de Shannon, una de las pocas amistades que sus padres si aprobaban porque su familia, a pesar de no poseer el poder adquisitivo de los Austen habían prosperado en los últimos años y se habían convertido en uno de los habitantes más queridos de Evergreen, contemplaba a los demás transeúntes con los que iban cruzándose por su camino.

-Hemos recibido unas telas fantásticas en la tienda. Algunas son algo atrevidas.  
-¿Cómo van las cosas con Boone?  
-Le quiero Kate, le quiero mucho. Sé que quiere hacerme su esposa, el único impedimento es que no tiene nada que ofrecerme, pero a mí eso no me importa.  
-Sin embargo tu padre no consentirá un matrimonio con un joven de su posición.  
-Estoy cansada de tener que ocultarme como si cometería algún delito. Nos queremos, Kate, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?  
-El trabajo que hace Boone para el alcalde seguro que será valorado por tu padre.  
-Si no lo hace, me iré de aquí con él.  
-¡Shannon! Eso no sería correcto.  
-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando miras a una persona y descubres que te falta la respiración? ¿Sabes que me despierto todas las mañanas con el único deseo de verle pasar por la tienda y que nuestros ojos se crucen? Deseando poder leer las cartas que me escribe.

Kate la miró y luego reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras de su amiga. Sabía que pronto su padre anunciaría su compromiso con Jack, aunque ella todavía no lo hubiese aceptado. La única vez que se había quedado sin respiración al mirar a un hombre, había sido el mismo al que ahora observaba conversando amigablemente en la puerta de la herrería de Sayid. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella esquivó su mirada dirigiéndose al otro lado de la calle. Sabía que estaría sonriendo. Aquel arrogante y maleducado busca fortuna estaba intentando desestabilizarla, pero él no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Ella era Katherine Austen una importante dama de la sociedad de Evergreen y él era un vividor que intentaba burlarse de ella.

Sawyer se levantó con dolor de cabeza de tomar su siesta. Desde hacía bastante tiempo sufría de cefaleas, pero esta vez eran más fuertes. Se levantó y decidió hacer una visita al boticario. Cuando entró le sorprendió ver que era una mujer rubia y bastante atractiva.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señor?  
-¿Podría darme algo para el dolor de cabeza?  
-¿Ha ido a ver al médico?  
-No es necesario. Sólo quiero algo que me quite el dolor. No necesito un médico.  
-Lo siento pero no estoy autorizada a dispensar ninguna medicina sin que antes no haya visto a un médico.  
-Oiga señorita, ¿sería tan amable de proporcionarme algo para el dolor... por favor?  
-Mi nombre es Juliet. Por si le interesa la consulta de Jack está dos casas más allá.  
-Gracias, Juliet.

Cuando Sawyer salió el sol parecía más fuerte que antes, la cabeza le iba a estallar. Decidió hacer una visita al Doctor Shepard. Cuando entró vio que no había mucha gente. Sólo una señora con un bebé que no paraba de llorar. No podía soportar ese llanto. Justo cuando iba a irse Jack salió de su consulta y lo miró. Se dirigió a la señora y le dio un frasco con un medicamento para el bebé. Después se marchó.

-Señor Ford ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?  
-Eres médico ¿no?  
-Así es James ¿la cabeza?- Sawyer asintió.- Pasa a mi consulta.- Cuando entró había una joven sentada en un escritorio.- James, te presento a mi ayudante la señora Peace, Claire, este es el señor Ford. –Notó como aquella joven le miraba con sorpresa y no entendía porqué, definitivamente la gente de aquel pueblo era fuera de lo común.  
-Bien. ¿Desde cuándo sientes dolor?  
-Hace unos meses empecé a notar fuertes dolores.  
-Voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas. Tienes que ser sincero al contestarlas para determinar el origen de tu trastorno. ¿Cuántas horas sueles dormir?  
-No mucho, alrededor de unas cinco.  
-¿Sufres pesadillas?  
-Algunas veces.  
-¿Has dormido con prostitutas?- Le miró con odio y vio como la señora Peace los miraba a ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, volvió el rostro y siguió escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?- Le miró las pupilas y chasqueó los dedos al mismo tiempo. No entendía que tramaba aquel tipo.-¿Qué significa ese sonido?  
-¿Sueles leer mucho?  
-Bastante.  
-Necesitas unas lentes. Puedo encargárselas, pero tardarán al menos una semana en llegar desde la ciudad.  
-Muy bien. ¿Cuánto le debo doctor?  
-La primera visita es gratuita.  
-Gracias. Espero no tener que volver. Señora Peace.

Necesitaba un trago, necesitaba olvidar ese rostro, esos ojos, esa mirada. Había llegado a ese pueblo hacía dos días y lo único que necesitaba era vender esa casa y marcharse antes de que no pudiera hacerlo. No podía perpetrar los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Se hizo una promesa aquel fatídico día e iba a cumplirla, y si eso suponía mirar hacia otro lado lo haría. Debía continuar su camino, seguir buscando hasta encontrar un lugar en el que se sintiera seguro, que pudiera llamar hogar, algo que no concebía desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Inspeccionó una a una las distintas dependencias de su casa. Tenía seis dormitorios en la planta superior, además de dos baños totalmente reformados, nunca había tenido un baño en sus anteriores hospedajes. En la primera planta había un comedor de enormes dimensiones, una biblioteca que apenas tenía libros y una gran cocina que olía a café recién hecho y pan tierno. Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Rose se había encargado de tenerlo todo a punto para cuando volviera. No estaba casada, pero compartía la casa de al lado junto a su hijo que se encargaba de los caballos y los frutales. Era un joven bastante serio, de piel no tan oscura como su madre. Entró en la cocina y le sirvió el desayuno. 

-No tiene porque hacerlo.  
-Sí que tengo que hacerlo, es mi trabajo señor Ford.  
-Mi nombre es James, me sentiría más cómodo si me llamara así.  
-No será un problema. Sus abuelos nunca me permitieron sentirme inferior a ellos.  
-Pues continuemos de ese modo.  
-He visto que no ha traído muchas pertenencias con usted.  
-No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo estoy de paso.  
-¿Ha venido a venderla?  
-No voy a dejarlos sin nada. Cuando la venda les daré una parte y podrán comprar una casa.  
-Estoy segura de que cambiara de opinión.  
-¿No está usted casada?  
-Lo estuve. Mi marido murió hace algunos años.  
-Lo siento. ¿Podría acompañarme al centro?  
-¿Yo?¡  
-Sí. Necesito algunas cosas. Algunos trajes, mudas, me vendría bien su opinión como mujer.  
-No creo que esté muy bien visto.  
-Puedo asegurarle que no me sentiré incómodo, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren.

Dejó su carro enfrente de la puerta de una tienda que era considerada la mejor del pueblo en cuanto a vestimenta. Rose acompañó a James hasta la puerta. Kate estaba dando clases en ese momento en la escuela y miró por la ventana a aquel hombre acompañado por la dama de llaves, definitivamente aquel tipo no estaba hecho a los formalismos. Entraron en la tienda y un hombre, el señor Rutherford, les empezó a enseñar las distintas telas, colores y texturas llegados esa semana desde la ciudad. Rose le ayudó a elegir las mejores. Le tomó las medidas, mientras la mujer se dirigió a la tienda de comestibles para comprar algunos artículos que necesitaban. 

-Es usted muy alto. Tiene la envergadura de su abuelo, señor Ford.  
-¿Mi abuelo le hizo encargos?  
-Por supuesto y también su abuela, eran un matrimonio encantador. –La puerta se abrió y una joven muy distinguida entró, despojándose de su sombrero. –Shannon, este el señor Ford, señor esta es mi hija.  
-Un placer señorita.  
-Mucho gusto.  
-Tienes trabajo querida, te he dejado las cuentas encima de tu despacho.  
-Muy bien padre. Buenos días señor Ford. 

Cuando hubo terminado salió de la tienda y vio a la señorita Austen cerrando la escuela. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero ella giró la cabeza y siguió caminando. Rose llegó hasta donde se encontraban y prosiguieron su camino de nuevo a casa. Mientras pasaban por el sendero divisó su figura a un lado, iba cargada de libros, aminoró la marcha y se paró junto a ella. Rose sonrió y miró a Kate.  
-Buenas tardes señorita Austen.  
-Rose, Señor Ford.  
-¿Quiere que la llevemos?  
-No gracias. Me gusta caminar.- Continuó su camino, sin ni siquiera mirarles, aquellos libros pesaban muchísimo pero no iba a darle el gusto de ver que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente seguir sendero arriba y dejarla tranquila?  
-Hace un poco de frio, yo diría que va a llover.- Uno de los libros acabo mojándose en un pequeño charco. James se bajó y lo recogió, limpiándolo con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo con gran delicadeza. Después se lo entregó. Rose había observado toda la escena sin perderse ningún detalle a cerca de lo que ocurría allí. Nunca había visto a la señorita Austen de ese modo, algo estaba pasando y no podía o no quería imaginar lo que esto iba a suponer.  
-Gracias señor Ford, pero llegaré antes de que eso ocurra.  
-Insisto.  
-Y yo acabo de decirle que seguiré a pie. Gracias.  
-Muy bien, que tenga un buen día. –Se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino. James volvió a coger las riendas del caballo. Rose le miraba con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.-No he conocido una mujer más arrogante en toda mi vida.  
-Kate es bastante diferente a la mayoría de las señoritas. Si fuera por su madre, estaría casada desde que cumplió los diecinueve años.  
-¿De veras?  
-Ha tenido muchos pretendientes. Algunos casi consiguieron hacerla su esposa. Ahora el Doctor Shepard parece que puede que lo consiga.  
-¿Están comprometidos?  
-Aún no. ¿Está usted interesado James?  
-Rose, nunca me fijaría en una mujer tan tozuda como la señorita Austen. –La doncella miró hacía el sendero, mientras Kate quedaba atrás, y él la miraba de reojo al hacerlo. "Solo le pido a Dios que esto no nos mande al infierno a todos. Nada bueno va a salir de aquí.", pensaba Rose mientras se ajustaba su chal.

Cuando llegó a casa un joven estaba esperándole en la entrada. Pasó por delante de él y abrió la verja. 

-¿Señor Ford? Mi nombre es Boone soy amigo personal del alcalde Locke, me ha pedido que le comunique que está usted invitado a cenar a su casa esta noche. Sobre las seis. Podrá encontrarla al final de la Avenida, el número ocho. Es la más grande de la zona. Buenos días señor Ford.  
-Hey¡Espera yo no conozco a ningún Locke.  
-Solo soy un mensajero.  
Se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Quién era ese Locke y que quería de él? Un alcalde llamándole en su presencia. Eso nunca le había ocurrido. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar escapar la oportunidad de comer algo rico y caliente. Pero le intrigaba saber que pretendería obtener ese Locke de él.

Encontró la casa tal y como le explicó aquel joven. Un hombre impecablemente vestido le hizo pasar hasta un despacho. Cuando entró sus ojos se posaron en aquel personaje sentado delante de un escritorio que fumaba en pipa y le sonría de forma amistosa. Se levantó y el tendió la mano.  
-James. Siéntese por favor. ¿Puedo tutearle?  
-Claro.  
-Puede llamarme John. ¿Un copa?- John le ofreció un vaso de whisky y se sirvió otra para él. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de sonreír, algo que a James le ponía bastante nervioso.  
-¿A qué debo este honor?  
-Estaba esperándote.  
-¿De qué está hablando?  
-Conocía muy bien a tus abuelos. Fueron muy amables conmigo cuando las cosas no iban bien. Tu abuela me enseñó a leer y a escribir. Gracias a ellos nunca me sentí solo.  
-No llegué a conocerlos.  
-Sé lo que pasó James. Me lo contaron.  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
-Murieron al poco tiempo. Ellos querían ocuparse de ti.  
-He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso¡  
-Muy bien. Estas son las escrituras de la casa….  
-Ya que lo menciona, quizás podría ayudarme en ese sentido. He venido para venderla. No voy a quedarme aquí.  
-Quizás cambies de opinión cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Son los documentos pertenecientes a una explotación minera de la que era propietario tu abuelo. Ya sabes lo abundante que son en metales preciosos estos lugares. En oro. Tu abuelo fue uno de los primeros en encontrar pepitas de oro en Colorado. Desde que él murió hace veinte años, nadie ha vuelto a buscar allí. Ha habido muchos compradores, gente de todos los lugares, pero tú eres el propietario ahora.  
-Entonces la venderá con la casa.  
-Parece que no me has escuchado. Tus propiedades tienen un valor incalculable. Podrías ganar muchísimo dinero.  
-No puedo trabajar en ese sitio solo.  
-Aquí hay muchos hombres que podrían ayudarte.  
-No conozco a nadie en este pueblo.  
-Seguro que encontrarás a alguien que trabaje contigo.  
-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?  
-La última vez que conversé con tu abuelo, antes de su muerte, me hizo prometer que si algún día venías a Evergreen cuidaría de ti, al igual que ellos hicieron conmigo.  
-Le agradezco su interés, pero se cuidarme solo.  
-Entiendo que no eres un niño, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, quiero que sepas que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. James conoció a la mujer de John, Helen, una señora bastante agradable y educada que no había dejado de sonreír durante la velada. Ambos le explicaron como sus abuelos les habían ayudado a lo largo de los años. Fue precisamente su abuelo quien le animó para que se enrolara en la política. Trabajó durante muchos años con él en la mina, aprendiendo que en la vida todo se gana a través del esfuerzo.

Él había llegado a Evergreen igual que lo había hecho James, buscando un nuevo comienzo, una nueva posibilidad y una nueva vida. Su abuelo le dio trabajo y un techo donde vivir, con el paso del tiempo logró prosperar y conoció a su mujer. No había sido fácil convencer a su familia de que quería ser su esposo. Pero su abuelo, que había logrado una buena reputación entre los lugareños, intercedió y pudo hacer realidad su sueño de casarse con el amor de su vida. James escuchó todo aquello con agradecimiento, puesto que sólo recordaba algunas pequeñas pinceladas de quienes habían sido aquellas personas que tanto amaban aquel matrimonio. 

Salió con los documentos en la mano. Se los guardó en su chaqueta y se disponía a volver a casa en su caballo, cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.  
-Señor Ford¡  
-¿Boone, verdad?  
-Así es. No he podido evitar escuchar la conversación con el señor Locke…me gustaría trabajar para usted.  
-Pensé que trabajabas con John.  
-Puedo hacer ambas cosas. Necesito el dinero.  
-Te espero mañana a las seis en mi casa. ¿Tienes caballo?  
-Sí señor.  
-Pues no se hable más. Se puntual y lleva algo de comida, de los demás me encargó yo.  
-Allí estaré.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 

Escuchaba un ruido a lo lejos. Se echó la colcha encima y lo ignoró. Ahora era más fuerte. 

-Hijo de puta¡-Salió de la cama y se colocó una camisa. Cuando abrió era ese joven de anoche que estaba frente a su puerta con una sonrisa en su maldita cara.-Te dije a las seis.  
-Faltan quince minutos.  
-Entonces no son las seis. Pasa.  
-Esta casa es muy grande, más que la mayoría de las de la zona.  
-¿Has estado en todas las casas?  
-No….pero…. ¿Todo esto es suyo?  
-¿Te importa?  
-Ya sé que puede sonar algo descarado, pero ¿cuánto va a pagarme?  
-Por ahora, vamos A ver qué tal haces tu trabajo, luego hablaremos.

Se dirigieron hasta la pequeña explotación minera que estaba junto a un riachuelo, a una media hora a caballo del pueblo. Era un día bastante soleado. Aquel sitio está abandonado, había una pequeña casita de madera que habría servido de refugio para los trabajadores hace mucho tiempo. Analizaron todo lo que había allí, lo que podrían utilizar, y lo que habría que hacer de nuevo. 

-Creo que tendremos que arreglar el porche. Esto está totalmente inservible. ¿Para que necesitas el dinero?  
-Bueno….he vivido con el señor Locke desde que era niño, mi tía, Helen, la mujer de John, me ha criado. Les debo mucho. Quiero hacerme mi propia casa y casarme.  
-¿Y donde están tus padres?  
-Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre…no le conocí.  
-Parece que tenemos mucho en común…..Yo tampoco tengo padres.  
-John y Helen son mis padres.

Cuando llegó a casa tomó un baño, mientras no dejaba de pensar en su conversación con aquel joven. Parece que no era el único que no había tenido una buena vida. Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver unas cinco personas trabajando en sus tierras. No los conocía, pero Rose no parecía inmutarse. Bajó hasta la entrada y se acercó hasta Bernard, el hijo de Rose, que estaba limpiando la cuadra. 

-Buenos días, Bernard.  
-Señor¡  
-¿Quién es toda esa gente?  
-Empleados de los Austen, señor.  
-¿Y qué hacen en mis tierras?  
-Verá, el señor Austen se las expropió a sus abuelos cuando estos murieron. Conseguimos mantener la casa, pero no las tierras.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Existen leyes en este estado señor, si una tierra es abandonada durante un tiempo, sin propietarios conocidos, sale a subasta y se la queda su mejor postor.  
-Me parece que ese va a cambiar ahora mismo¡-James se dirigió hasta aquellas personas que trabajaban laboriosamente, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y con una mirada enfurecida los miró.- Fuera¡Largo de aquí¡  
-Estamos trabajando señor¡La señorita se va a molestar¡  
-Decidle a vuestra señorita, que estas tierras tienen dueño. Ahora fuera de mi vista¡  
Vio como uno a uno los trabajadores se marchaban. Se sentó en el porche con un cigarrillo en la mano y un libro en la otra, esperando el momento En que aquella fierecilla llegará. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

No había leído ni tres páginas de su libro cuando la vio caminando a paso ligero y vestida con una falda marrón y una camisa blanca, llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado, nunca la había visto así. Se puso delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y apartó uno de los muchos cabellos que se cernían sobre su rostro. Hizo como que la que ignoraba, sabiendo que a pesar de sus modales, estaba conteniendo una gran furia. 

-Buenos días señorita Austen.  
-¿Hay algún problema señor Ford?  
-La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien la trama de este libro, tendré que volver a empezar a leerlo.  
-Ha expulsado usted a mis obreros de mis tierras.  
-Perdone que me ría. Estas tierras son mías, puesto que están en mi propiedad. Le sugiero que vuelva a su tarea de borda.  
-Como se atreve¡Estas tierras pertenecen a mi padre desde hace años, tal y como establecen las leyes de Colorado.

Sawyer se levanto y se acercó a ella, no se apartó, al contrario, mantuvo su mirada altiva y él se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía aquella mujer. Rose observaba la escena por la ventana, definitivamente aquello iba a traer consecuencias indescriptibles, aunque para sus adentros, viéndolos allí, era como si viera a los antiguos Señores Ford, discutían muchísimo, incluso por cosas sin sentido, pero no habían dejado de amarse hasta el día de su muerte. 

-Márchese de aquí¡No me obligue a usar la fuerza¡  
-¿De dónde ha salido usted? ¿Qué ha venido a hacer a Evergreen?  
-Solo quiero lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece. Y me da igual de quien diga usted que son estas tierras. Lo de los Ford, se queda entre los Ford.  
-Pues ha tenido usted mucho tiempo para recuperar sus cosas. Quizás estaba demasiado ocupado en otros quehaceres.  
-Créame que no le gustaría saber en qué invertido mi tiempo, pero algunos de esos quehaceres han sido muy placenteros.  
-Es usted lo peor que he conocido en mi vida. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que mis obreros vuelvan al trabajo.  
-Entonces creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.- Sawyer volvió a su asiento y cogió su libro. La miró y sonrió de forma irónica, encendiendo aún más el odio de aquella joven hacía él.- ¿Le apetece una taza de té?  
-Mire, iremos a ver al alcalde. Él le explicará lo que pasa. No pienso perder más tiempo con usted.  
-Créame Pecas, perder mi tiempo con una mujer como usted es lo último en lo que pensaría.  
-Pues ya que lo tenemos tan claro, terminemos cuanto antes.

James se subió al carro y espero a que ella lo hiciera. Condujeron en silencio. ella estaba en el borde, evitando estar cerca de él. Sonrió al ver la escena. Sabía que la gente iba a rumorear al verlos a los dos juntos y cuando su madre se enterara iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Pero no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si su padre volvía y había ocurrido algo con sus propiedades.

Cuando bajaron en la puerta del consistorio municipal, Kate vio a Jack en la puerta de su consultorio hablando con una señora y su marido. Estaba sonriendo, pero su cara se torno sería cuando la vio con aquel hombre. La estaba ayudando a bajar de su carromato y la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Kate se adentró seguida de James, que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
Boone estaba en la entrada escribiendo unos documentos y los miró a ambos. 

-Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarles?  
-Queremos ver a alcalde Locke.  
-Me temo que eso no es posible, está reunido con el Sheriff, tendrán que concertar una citación.  
-Lo siento, pero es urgente.  
-No importa señorita Austen, vendremos mañana.- Sawyer se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para que saliera. Ella no se movió. Su cara de preocupación y el nerviosismo que irradiaba a través de su cuerpo, le dijo a James que esto no sólo era una cuestión legal. Había algo que preocupaba a aquella mujer, más allá de quien fuera o no el propietario de aquellas tierras.  
-No. Tiene que ser hoy.  
-Si no puede recibirnos podremos esperar.  
-He dicho que no. Estoy segura de que podrá atendernos. –Kate se dirigió hasta la puerta del despacho del alcalde y entró sin ni siquiera llamar.  
-Espere señorita¡Lo siento señor, me ha sido imposible retenerla.  
-No importa Boone. Señor Ford, Señorita Austen, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?  
-Verá Alcalde Locke convendría que usted le explicará al señor Ford, aquí presente, la titularidad de las tierras que rodean su propiedad.  
-James, según establecen las leyes de este Estado, si unas tierras son abandonadas y no se conoce ningún otro propietario, a los diez años, son subastadas públicamente.  
-¿Y porque no se ha subastado la casa?  
-Debido a que la doncella de sus abuelos y su hijo tienen una propiedad dentro de esa finca, por tanto no puede venderse sin su consentimiento.  
-Esas tierras son mías, una cosa diferente es que no me haya ocupado de ellas hasta ahora.  
-No estoy de acuerdo.- James la miró y ella no apartó su rostro. Ese hombre no iba a salirse con la suya.  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Cuántos años tiene?  
-¿Quién es ahora la maleducada?  
-Tiene treinta y cuatro.- El hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras se levantó de su silla y se colocó su chaleco, mientras los miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos que Sawyer había contemplado el primer día que llegó a Evergreen.  
-¿Quién es usted?  
-Sheriff Linus. La ley de este pueblo, señor Ford. No hay nada que pueda hacer, sólo comprar esas tierras, si el padre de la señorita Austen accede a vendérselas. Por lo tanto esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. El señor Locke y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. Buenos días.

Salieron de allí y él podía notar cómo le observaba de reojo. Le había inquietado que aquel hombre supiera quién era y sabía que se moría por saber. Además estaba aquel momento entre ella y el doctor que no había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos. Estaba claro que había algo entre ellos. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años, era las consecuencias de estar en el lugar equivocada entre dos personas. Cogió su sombrero y lo colocó en su cabeza. Tomó las riendas del caballo y se las tendió. 

-Puede llevarse el carro, iré a pie.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?  
-Os he visto antes, a los dos. Sé que no es apropiado que te vean conmigo. Por eso había que hacerlo hoy, para no pasar el mal trago dos veces.  
-No se trata de eso, vera…  
-No importa señorita Austen. Deje el carro en la entrada, yo lo recogeré.  
-¿Cómo sabía el sheriff su edad?  
-Ese uno de los motivos por los que no debemos ser amigos.  
-Usted y yo no somos amigos.  
-Muy cierto. Buenos días.  
Se subió al carro sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se marchaba calle arriba. Estaba claro que no se iba a casa. Vio como entraba en el bar. El estómago de dio un vuelco al pensar en los placeres a los que se refería en su conversación anterior. Esa clase de cosas que sabía que algunas mujeres hacían por dinero, algunas de la cuales vivían en el burdel de arriba. Se preguntaba porque una parte de ella, hubiera entrado en aquel sitio y lo hubiera obligado a salir de allí y la otra no podía soportar tenerlo cerca. Era una sensación devastadora. Algo que nunca había sentido por ningún hombre. No quería pensar en ello, y menos allí donde todo el mundo podía verla.

James se despertó con un dolor de cabeza que rompía su sien. Había bebido lo suficiente como para no saber ni donde estaba, ni lo que había hecho. Se giró y pudo ver a su lado a una mujer desnuda durmiendo y algunas botellas de whisky tiradas por la habitación. Cerró los ojos, sin que su rostro dejase de aparecer constantemente en su cabeza. Se levantó y se colocó sus ropas. Iba caminando por la calle, estaba oscuro. Sabía que alguien le seguía, toco su cinturón, por suerte llevaba su arma. 

-Señor Ford¡  
-Señor Linus¡  
-Llevo unos días preguntándome que puede interesarle a un hombre como usted de un sitio como este, a parte del oro.  
-Siento no comprenderle.  
-Ambos sabemos quién es usted, a que se ha dedicado a lo largo de su vida. Sabemos lo que ha hecho.  
-Es un alivio no tener que esconderme.  
-Escúcheme James, voy a estar vigilándole, cualquier movimiento, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común en nuestra vida de comunidad e iré a por usted y está vez no lo tendrá tan fácil para librarse de la justicia.  
-Ya he pagado con creces cada una de las cosas que hice.  
-James, vamos, hay algo por lo que todavía no ha sido juzgado, pero creo que tendremos que esperar a su muerte, para que de ese modo, pueda ir al infierno.  
-Si me disculpa se hace tarde. Buenas noches.  
-Que descanse señor Ford.

El sheriff Linus vio como aquel hombre desaparecía por la calle. Colocó su sombrero y enderezó su placa. Desde que apareció el primer día en Evergreen sabía de quien se trataba. No era la primera vez que escuchaba y veía el rostro de James Ford, aunque él no supiera de su existencia. Había algo que los unía, algo por lo que aquel hombre no había terminado de pagar sus pecados. Algo que había hecho que toda una familia sufriera, incluido él, pero había salido muy airoso de todo aquello. Solo necesitaba que cometiera un pequeño equívoco y tendría un motivo suficiente para encerrarle de por vida o tal vez para acabar con su vida. "Será cuestión de tiempo, sólo tiempo" pensaba mientras se recostaba en su silla y miraba aquellos documentos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Nana le abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Había pasado un día un tanto extraño en la escuela y sólo quería comer un poco y dormir. 

-Kate¡

La cuchara se la cayó al suelo y sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba. Era su padre. Habían vuelto antes de lo previsto. Se dirigió a su despacho y le vio sentado con una copa en la mano y una botella medio vació en la mesa. Le indicó que cerrara la puerta y se sentará. 

-Hola padre. Me alegro de volver a veros.  
-¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Walter, que la Hacienda Ford vuelve a estar habitada?  
-Así es padre. El nieto de los señores Ford llegó hace unos días.  
-¿Y ha querido reclamar sus tierras?  
-No tiene que preocuparse, ya le dejé muy claro, que no tiene ningún derecho sobre ellas.  
-¿Cómo es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-Se llama James Ford. Es bastante arrogante y maleducado.  
-No quiero que te acerques a él Kate.  
-No entiendo…..-El señor Austen se levanto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándole poco espacio para respirar, podía oler el whisky en su aliento y apretaba fuertemente su brazo mientras la miraba.  
-No me repliques¡Por culpa de tu bondad y tu falta de protocolo no has podido encontrar el hombre que te dome…pero te aseguro que si ese médico no lo hace lo haré yo.  
-Suéltame¡Ni tu ni ningún hombre podrá hacerme cambiar.  
-Te haré cambiar de opinión. Fuera de aquí¡

Salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones, hasta que llegó al lugar al que siempre acudía cuando quería estar sola. Se apoyó junto a un árbol y lloró amargamente, hasta que escucho a un hombre silbando. Vio como le daba un pañuelo y lo cogió, se limpió el rostro. 

-Ya sé que estoy en su propiedad, me iré ahora mismo.  
-No he dicho nada. - Kate le entregó el pañuelo sin mirarle. -Puede quedárselo. ¿Está bien?  
-A veces lloro, como todo el mundo.  
-La gente suele llorar por alguna razón.  
-¿Y qué le hace pensar que confío en usted como para contarle lo que me ocurre?  
-Es cierto, habíamos dejado bien claro que no somos amigos.  
-¿Por qué ha venido aquí?  
-¿A este pueblo o a este lugar en este momento?  
-Ambas cosas.  
-No tenía donde ir. Pero no debe preocuparse en cuanto encuentre un comprador me marcharé.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Sólo lleva cuatro días aquí.  
-Porque no hay nada por lo que deba quedarme…-Ambos se miraron y ella apartó sus ojos de los suyos, lo que veía allí no se correspondía en absoluto con la arrogancia que aquel hombre le había mostrado desde su llegada y eso le dio miedo. -Estoy aquí porque caminaba y la he visto corriendo, pensé que necesitaba ayuda.  
-¿No tiene familia?  
-No.  
-Ni siquiera un hermano, o un tío, un pariente lejano, una esposa.  
-Nada de eso.  
-¿Y a donde irá?  
-Donde me lleven mis pies. No sabe lo divertido que es recorrer multitud de sitios, conociendo a sus gentes, ¿sabe que cada pueblo tiene una gente que los identifica? No existen personas iguales y es sorprendente la cantidad de gente que vive la vida de forma diferente a como todo el mundo lo hace. La gente me odia por eso. Hago lo que quiero, lo que todo el mundo quisiera hacer, pero no se atreven porque siempre hay alguien mirando con lupa cada uno de nuestros movimientos.  
-Ojala pudiera hacer yo eso.  
-No es tan difícil.  
-No compare su situación con la mía. Usted es un hombre y por el mero hecho de serlo ya está veinte pasos por delante de mí, todo lo que usted diga será escuchado, antes de que yo ni siquiera me atreva a toser. No quiero ni imaginar lo que me llamarían si yo hiciera lo que usted hace. Usted, señor Ford, podrá equivocarse cuantas veces quiera, siempre podrá volver a empezar. Las mujeres no tenemos ese derecho.  
-Me gustaría hablar con su padre.  
-¿Qué?¡¿Para qué?¡  
-Quizás pueda reconsiderar venderme las tierras. Daría más valor a la casa.  
-No lo haga.  
-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?¡ Hasta hace unos años esto era mío.  
-Se lo pido por favor, no vaya a hablar con él. Usted no conoce a mi padre.  
-Muy bien...Pero a cambio cenará usted conmigo mañana.  
-¿No sería capaz?  
-Créame que sí.  
-No puedo ausentarme de mi casa a esa horas.  
-La espero a las seis. Señorita Austen.

Cuando llegó a casa su madre estaba probándose unos sombreros en su dormitorio. Al parecer había hecho muchas compras. 

-Katherine¡  
-Hola madre.  
-Estas demacrada. He conseguido la loción para tus Pecas. Empezarás a dártela hoy mismo. El hombre que me la vendió me dijo que su hija tenía su cara llena de esas manchas y que ahora ni tiene ninguna.  
-¿Cómo puedes creerte lo que dice un vendedor ambulante?¡Huele fatal, no pienso usar esto.  
-Una joven de tu posición no debería tener esas manchas. Si no pasaras tanto tiempo en esa escuela…en cuanto te cases, te dedicarás a tu esposo.  
-Olvídalo madre.  
-Katherine no quiero discutir. Tu padre y yo hemos disfrutado en la ciudad. Te he comprado algunas cosas. Mira que vestidos. Pruébate este.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Esta noche celebramos una cena. El alcalde Locke estará aquí, también he invitado a la señora Burke, y por supuesto al doctor Shepard.  
-No me habías dicho nada.  
-Seguro que sí. Pero estás demasiado ocupada visitando a esos pobretones. Estas son las amistades que debes cultivar, gente culta e inteligente, no esa Claire o su marido el carnicero. No me contradigas, vas a estar preciosa, te recogeré el pelo. Le diré a Nana que te preparé un baño.

Todos los invitados habían llegado, los saludo uno a uno, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su padre la observaba mientras conversaba con el doctor Shepard. Entraron en el comedor que había sido engalanado para la ocasión. 

-Señorita Austen¡  
-Alcalde.  
-Ya sabe que puedes llamarme John.  
-Lo sé pero a mi madre le daría un soponcio, tengo que ser una chica educada.

John sonrió y colocó su silla para que pudiera sentarse. Todos los comensales charlaban amablemente, pero la conversación estaba derivando hacía un tema que sabía que iba a avivar la polémica. Era muy conocida la antipatía de su padre por el alcalde Locke, no compartía sus maneras a la hora de tratar a aquellos que venían a Evergreen y Jack compartía la misma opinión que el Señor Austen. 

-No todas las personas que llegan a nuestro pueblo son delincuentes y cuatreros.  
-No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de nuestro último visitante? ¿Qué puede contarnos del señor Ford?  
-¿Está usted interesado en el señor Ford, doctor Shepard?  
-Como ciudadano no me siento seguro con un tipo como él.  
-Ni siquiera le conoces Jack. No sabes nada de él.  
-¿Y tu si Kate?  
-Sólo sé que ha venido a buscarse la vida, no creo que eso sea malo.  
-¿Qué entiendes tu por buscarse la vida?  
-Jack, el señor Ford, ha venido con la única intención de vender la casa de sus abuelos que ahora le pertenece como único heredero. Cuando lo haga se marchará. No debes preocuparte por él.  
-Creo que el problema es que ese hombre se toma a la ligera las leyes de la educación. Quizás porque nunca ha tenido alguien que le enseñe modales.  
-Fue a la escuela.  
-Katherine¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?  
-Es amigo de Sayid y Nadia.  
-A eso me refiero, este pueblo está infectado de gentuza con la que convivirán nuestros hijos. Como Alcalde no debería permitirlo.  
-Siento que no esté de acuerdo con mi política Jack. Pero este pueblo es uno de los más seguros de Colorado.  
-Si yo estuviera en el poder hacía tiempo que habría desterrado a esos extranjeros. Katherine, mi hija, es gran amiga de las causas perdidas.  
-No son causas perdidas padre¡  
-Ni si te ocurra contestarme. Señora Burke ¿cómo va su negocio?  
-Bastante bien Wayne, digamos que he conseguido sumar bastantes clientes, aunque algunos no sean muy rentables.  
-Las mujeres sois demasiado emocionales, no servís para los negocios.  
-Algunos hombres tampoco.

Terminada la cena, algunos invitados se retiraron a sus casas. Kate salió a dar un paseo acompañada de Jack por los alrededores de su propiedad. Instintivamente miró a su casa, vio luz en una de las habitaciones de la Hacienda Ford, sabía que él estaba allí, posiblemente viéndolos, se agarró del brazo de Jack y continuaron paseando. 

-Se que te ha incomodado el tema de conversación en la mesa.  
-Mi padre está borracho, cualquier cosa que diga no la recordara mañana.  
-No tienes porque seguir viviendo aquí, si aceptaras mi petición…..  
-Jack, ahora no.  
-No puedo esperar demasiado Kate, me hago mayor.  
-Entonces deberás buscar una esposa acorde a tu edad.  
-Kate, yo te quiero, y ningún hombre podrá darte lo que yo.  
-Es cierto, eres uno de los más ricos de Evergreen, pero eso no es amor.  
-¿Amor? Mira a tu alrededor, ¿Crees que tus padres están enamorados?  
-Claire y Charlie lo están. y es esa clase de amor la que quiero para mí. Si no puedo tenerlo, entonces seguiré sola. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que preparar mis clases para mañana.  
-A eso me refiero. Cuando te cases conmigo, no tendrás que ir a esa escuela.  
-Resulta que esa escuela es mi vida. El hombre que me quiera de verdad, sabrá valorar eso.  
-A tus padres no les gustaría saber, tu nueva amistad con el señor Ford. He visto como te mira. Deberías cuidarte de andar sola a esas horas de la noche.  
-Se cuidarme sola Jack, gracias por tu interés.

Kate se alejó y Jack miró como se marchaba. Iba a averiguar quién era ese James Ford y cuando lo supiera le mostraría a qué clase de hombre se enfrentaba.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Eran las cinco de la tarde y hacía más de media hora que miraba el reloj. Había tomado un baño, se había perfumado y Nana había anudado sus cabellos. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo por octava vez, el colorete había desparecido, estaba demacrada. Paseo por su cuarto, buscando algo que hacer. Tocaron en la puerta. 

-El Señor Shepard está abajo, señorita.  
-¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Dice que quiere hablar con usted. Por cierto, está usted preciosa niña.  
-Gracias Nana.

Bajo las escaleras y le divisó al fondo del pasillo esperándola con esa sonrisa estúpida que ponía cada vez que la contemplaba. Siempre habían tenido una relación cordial, pero desde que sabía que la pretendía esa cordialidad había desaparecido por su parte, por alguna razón sus comentarios acerca del Señor Ford la noche anterior le habían molestado más de lo que podía pensar, sin llegar a entender el porqué. 

-Hola Jack¡  
-¿Ibas a salir?  
-En realidad sí.  
-¿Puedo preguntar con quien?  
-No, no puedes Jack.  
-Te he traído alguna información que quizás sea de tu interés.  
-¿A cerca de qué?  
-James Ford. ¿Sabías que se ha criado en diferentes hogares de la caridad? Sus padres murieron no se cuales fueron las causas, supongo que forma parte de su pasado oscuro. No tenía familia, a excepción de sus abuelos, los señores Ford, pero cuando pudieron hacerse cargo de él, murieron.  
-¿No sabía que te gustaba involucrarte en la vida de los demás?  
-Ese hombre es peligroso.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tiene padres?, ¿por qué no se ha criado en un hogar familiar como nosotros? ¿O tal vez porque no ha tenido las oportunidades que tú has tenido?  
-Hay más Kate. No deberíamos permitir que gente como él acampara en nuestro pueblo como si tal cosa. ¿y si es un asesino? Quizás estemos a tiempo de evitar una tragedia.  
-Jack, creo que estas llevando esto a un terreno personal.  
-¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?  
-Yo no te debo nada. Ni tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones.  
-¿Por qué te gusta ese tipo?  
-Yo no he dicho eso.  
-A veces no hace falta palabras Kate.  
-Lo siento Jack, has venido en un mal momento.  
-Voy a pedirle a tu padre que me permita ser tu esposo, y ambos sabemos que me aceptará.  
-Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ninguna intención de ser vuestra esposa.  
-La decisión no es tuya, Kate.  
-Aunque me case contigo nunca te perteneceré. ¿Es ese el tipo de matrimonio que deseas?  
-En el momento En que te conviertas en la señora Shepard, tendrás que actuar como tal, tanto dentro como fuera de la alcoba.  
-Podrás tener mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi corazón y créeme que te odiare por ello.

Kate le dejó allí sólo mientras se alejaba. Jack la miró y supo que su compromiso debía hacerse público lo antes posible. La llegada de aquel hombre había alterado su vida y no iba a permitir que alguien como él le arrebatara lo que era suyo. 

Su padre estaba dormido en su despacho y su madre se había ido a ver a una de sus amigas del club de té, asique no tuvo que poner ninguna escusa de porque salía de casa a esas horas. Cogió su chal y recorrió los escasos metros que separaban ambas propiedades. No entendía porque sentía tantos nervios y porque la vena de su cuello parecía latir con más fuerza ahora. Podía irse. No tenía que hacer esto. Que hablara con su padre, lo peor que podía pasarle es que se mataran el uno al otro, y sinceramente que a su padre le ocurriera algo no sería lo que se dice una desgracia, pero por alguna razón no quería que él saliera perjudicado. Claro que había una razón, era un ser humano, no tenía porque morir. No había otra razón. 

Tocó la puerta y Rose le hizo pasar. James salió de la biblioteca y se acercó. Tomó su mano y se la besó. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba temblando y que podía desmayarse en ese momento. Él intentó recobrar la compostura tras observar su belleza natural, su aroma y la suavidad de sus manos, que nada tenían que ver con las otras manos que había tenido que besar en su vida. 

-Señorita Austen, Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.  
-¿Se burla de mi? Esta casa es mucho más grande que la mía. ¿Eso es una biblioteca?  
-Sí. Pero no hay muchos libros. Seguro que menos que en su escuela.  
-Si quiere puedo prestarle alguno de los míos. Lo digo para que no se aburra.

Entraron en el comedor y apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarse, desprendía un olor maravilloso y nuevo para él. ¿Eran rosas? ¿Algún tipo de perfume caro traído desde la ciudad? Carraspeó y ocupó su asiento que estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que había pensado. El señor Ford no era de los que se preocupaban por las apariencias y el decoro. Todo el mundo sabía que no era de buen gusto sentarse tan cerca de una invitada y más siendo un hombre. Pero a él no parecía importarle. 

-Y dígame, ¿por qué se hizo maestra?  
-Siempre me ha gustado la enseñanza.  
-Sus alumnos no son lo que se dice muy adinerados, no parece el tipo de ocupación de una mujer de su posición.  
-Mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo. Sólo llevo un año siendo la maestra del pueblo, después de que la señora Dawson se retirara.  
-¿Va a casarse usted con el doctor Shepard?  
-Es posible. ¿Quiere que le invitemos?  
-No estaré para ese entonces.  
-Es una lástima.  
-¿Y donde vivirán?  
-Quizás le compremos su casa. Es perfecta para una familia.  
-Sinceramente, y no pretendiendo sonar atrevido, no me la imagino casada, dejando esa escuela y esperando pacientemente a que el doctor llegue de su consultorio y le cuente que ha tenido que amputar una pierna, asistir a un parto y curar varios heridos.  
-Hay muchas otras cosas de las que se compone un matrimonio, quizás usted no sirva para ello, no todo el mundo tiene una visión perdida de la vida como usted.  
-Me ofende señorita Austen, no la tenía por una cínica.  
-Usted no me conoce. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí porque me ha chantajeado?, ¿cómo puede hacerlo?  
-¿Por qué le da tanto miedo que vaya a hablar con su padre?  
-No es asunto suyo.  
-¿Tiene miedo a lo que pueda pasar?  
-¿Cree que si le tuviera miedo estaría aquí sola, con usted, un completo desconocido?  
-Pues para ser un desconocido no le doy tanto pavor como su padre.  
-Dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Por qué no me cuenta algo de usted?-

Rose entró en ese momento en la sala y comenzó a servir la cena. Miró a Kate y ella sintió que aquella mujer sabía, al igual que ella, que su presencia esa noche en esa casa tendría consecuencias. James las miró a ambas. 

-¿Qué quiere saber?  
-¿Dónde se crió?  
-En todas partes.  
-No me ha contestado.  
-Tennessee.  
-¿Es allí donde viven sus padres?  
-Ya le dije que no tengo familia.  
-¿Qué les pasó?  
-Están muertos. Suficiente. Puede retirarse Rose.  
-¿Cómo murieron?  
-Siguiente pregunta.  
-¿Por qué el sheriff Linus conocía su edad?  
-He hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso.  
-¿Por qué no está casado?  
-Supongo que porque nunca se lo he pedido a ninguna mujer.  
-¿Y supone que si lo hubiera hecho le habrían dicho que sí?  
-Puede apostar lo que quería a que sí.  
-¿Por qué me ha invitado a cenar?  
-Para no tener que hablar con su padre.  
-¿Por qué me ha invitado a cenar?

Kate le miró directamente a los ojos, él sabía perfectamente porque estaba allí, lo que no entendía es la facilidad con la que había aceptado su petición. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de una mujer como ella. Pero al parecer la señorita Austen no era como todas las demás y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.  
-¿Por qué está usted aquí?  
-Por el mismo motivo por el me invitó a cenar.

Permanecieron mirándose de aquella forma que hacía que a ambos se les entrecortara la respiración y los dos podían notarlo. James cogió su copa y bebió mientras no apartaba sus ojos de ella, intentando leer el significado de aquellas palabras.  
-Buena respuesta.

Kate se levantó y dejó su servilleta en la mesa. No podía permanecer más tiempo cerca de aquel hombre. Era demasiado cautivador y no estaba bien que una señorita como ella intercambiara miradas con un completo desconocido en su casa, de noche. Él dejó su silla y se trasladó a su lado.  
-Es hora de irme.  
-¿Puedo acompañarla?  
-Será mejor que no.  
-Es cierto, olvidaba que no deben vernos juntos. No soy de su clase.  
-No está bien que una señorita salga de noche de casa de un hombre que vive solo. Eso es todo.  
-Creo que se preocupa demasiado por lo que está bien y lo que está mal.  
-Y a usted no parece importarle lo más mínimo.  
-Créame que si me importa. Si fuera por mi interés personal haría muchas cosas que no se me están permitidas.  
-Creí que había dicho que siempre hacía lo que quería.  
-No siempre.

Estaban demasiado cerca, podía oler su perfume, y por alguna razón no le importaba esa cercanía, estaba perdiendo la compostura, tenía que marcharse, lo antes posible, si no lo hacía cometería una locura y no podía arriesgarse a hacer lo que su corazón le decía que hiciera. Miró hacía otro lado, buscando algo que la distrajera de su presencia. Se apartó y se acercó hasta uno de los cuadros que colgaban en la pared del salón. 

-¿Esos de ahí son sus abuelos?  
-¿No los conoció?  
-En realidad cuando ellos murieron yo era muy niña y no vivíamos en esta casa. Ahora sí que tengo que irme. Señor Ford, puedo decir que no ha sido tan horrible como esperaba. Gracias por la cena.  
-Buenas noches señorita Austen.

Salió en dirección a su casa con la intención de entrar por la cocina, de ese modo evitaría la sala principal, donde quizás su madre estuviera esperándola. No hizo más que poner el pie en su casa cuando Nana llegó corriendo con su traje de dormir y su bata. 

-Señorita¡Su padre ha estado buscándola. Acaba de llegar desde el pueblo. Vístase rápido.  
-¿Dónde está mi madre?  
-Encerrada en su habitación. Suba por la escalera del servicio.  
-¿Y qué voy a decirle?¡  
-Fuera Nana¡

Ambas se giraron para ver al Señor Austen en la puerta con gran cólera en su mirada. Nana intentó proteger a Kate, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada por ella. Aquel hombre estaba furioso, casi parecía echar humo por la boca y además había tomado más de un par de copas. Kate comenzó a temblar, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. 

-Señor¡  
-He dicho que fuera maldita negra¡-Nana miró a la joven y salió.- ¿Dónde has estado?¡  
-Me retrase, he estado dando un paseo, el tiempo se me paso muy rápido y…..-Sintió como la mejilla le ardía y la sangre brotando de su labio inferior. La agarró del brazo y con la otra mano apretó su mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle.  
-Eres mi hija, la señorita Katherine Austen, se que has estado en casa de ese hombre, no pienso imaginar paraqué, ni cuáles son sus intenciones, si vuelvo a verte con él, en su casa o en cualquier otro sitio lo mataré. No pienso dejar que ensucies mi apellido. Escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez, te casarás con el doctor Shepard, heredaras sus bienes y emparentaremos con una de las familias más importantes de Colorado. Mientras tanto, sólo saldrás para dar esas clases, olvídate de esos pobres y de esa gentuza con la que te relacionas, pasaras el resto del día aquí, recibiendo a tu futuro esposo.  
-No soy tu esclava, no pienso cumplir tus ordenes¡  
-Maldita desagradecida¡Vas A ver lo que es bueno¡- Sacó su cinturón y rompió el camisón de Kate, dejando sus espalda al descubierto, la tiró encima de la mesa y comenzó a golpearla. Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Wayne salió de la cocina y se encerró en su despacho. La señora Austen bajó y encontró a su hija ensangrentada y sin fuerzas para moverse. Con la ayuda de Nana la llevaron a su cuarto y curaron sus heridas. Diane miraba horrorizaba lo que había ocurrido, mientras ocultaba los moretones de sus brazos. El señor Austen siempre había sido muy violento, sobre todo cuando tomaba demasiado alcohol. Era muy estricto con las normas morales y había accedido a que Kate fuera maestra de la escuela porque sabía que tenía mucho prestigio social fuera de aquellos confines. Tenía un objetivo en mente y era el matrimonio de su hija con Jack y nadie iba a interponerse en sus planes.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

James había pasado toda la mañana en la mina junto a Boone y otros dos hombres a los que había contratado. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y no iba a ser fácil conseguir levantar todo aquello y que volviera a funcionar. Después de asearse bajó hasta la cocina. Rose estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo, había estado muy sería los dos últimos días. Apenas la había escuchado cantar como en otras ocasiones. Se sentó en la mesa, observando a aquella mujer. 

-Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre Rose.  
-No hace falta señor, muy agradecida.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Hay algo que le preocupe?  
-No señor.  
-¿Ha visto usted a la señorita Austen? No he vuelto a verla desde la noche que estuvo aquí.  
-Señor Ford, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y es posible que sea un atrevimiento por mi parte. Es usted un hombre y la señorita Austen una mujer, con la diferencia de que ella está a punto de comprometerse con alguien que no es usted. Imagine lo que pensará la gente cuando vea a la señorita Austen saliendo de su casa de noche.  
-¿Quiere decir que está evitándome? No estoy haciendo nada malo.  
-A los ojos de todos sí. Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado aquí dentro, pero todo el mundo comentará y no creo que al señor Shepard le parezca divertido.  
-Muy bien, no volveré a invitarla a mi casa. Pero no la he visto. La escuela lleva dos días cerrada. ¿Usted sabe algo? Rose¡  
-No señor. Tal vez esté enferma.

El doctor Shepard entró en la casa de los Austen y espero en la sala principal para poder conversar con Kate. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras observaba algunos retratos de la familia que colgaban de la pared. La puerta se abrió y se giró para ver a una Kate con el rostro enfermizo y cansado y con la mirada más triste que había podido observar en mucho tiempo. El color oscuro de sus ropas sólo daba mayor frialdad a su gesto. 

-Kate, me alegra volver a verla.  
-Jack. Le pediré a Nana que nos traiga un poco de té.  
-No se moleste. Siéntese, parece cansada.  
-He estado convaleciente.  
-Podría haber venido a verla.  
-No ha sido nada, solo cansancio y algo de resfriado.  
-Me sorprendió mucho ver la escuela cerrada durante estos días.  
-Sí, no me he ausentado nunca.  
-¿Sabe que la Señora Ferguson está esperando se cuarto hijo?  
-No, no tenía ninguna noticia. Es estupendo.  
-¿Le ocurre algo Kate? Esta como ausente.  
-Agradezco mucho su visita, pero le ruego que me disculpe, necesito descansar.  
-Claro. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. 

Kate se retiró a su cuarto y Jack cogió sus guantes y su sombrero con la intención de marcharse cuando el señor Austen salió de su despacho y le hizo pasar. 

-Parece que Kate no se encuentra muy bien.  
-Ha estado gran parte del tiempo en su habitación algo enferma, pero ya sabe lo débiles que son las mujeres.  
-¿Ya conoce a su nuevo vecino?  
-En realidad no. Ni tengo ningún interés en hacerlo. Que ese tipo tenga una hacienda y una mina, no le convierte en ningún caballero.  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.  
-Vera Jack, se que usted quiere a mi hija, se cuáles son sus propósitos, pero no me fio de ese Ford.  
-He podido averiguar algunas cosas, pero nada criminal, al menos de momento.  
-Creo que no me he explicado bien, en confianza, creo que está tratando de seducir a mi hija.  
-¿Cómo es eso posible?¡  
-Le he visto merodeando por mis tierras, hablando con ella, es bastante listo. Sabe que sólo hay una manera de recuperar las tierras de sus abuelos y es casándose con ella.  
-Kate nunca aceptaría a un hombre de su calaña.  
-En confianza Jack, ese tipo tiene algo que ni usted ni yo tenemos, experiencia. Estoy casi seguro de que no es la primera vez que seduce a una mujer para conseguir sus propósitos.  
-No debe preocuparse señor Austen, no permitiré que haga daño a Kate.  
-Debes seguir viniendo, frecuentándola, de ese modo conseguirás que acepte tu proposición matrimonial, tienes mi permiso, solo necesitas que ella diga si.

Llevaba una hora en el salón "Oldies". La música en el piano no había dejado de sonar. La mayoría de las mesas estaban completas, el whisky corría como la pólvora. Había ganado dos manos de cartas. Sus compañeros el señor Reyes, Sayid y Charlie, no parecían muy buenos en ello. Se quitó su cigarrillo de los labios y colocó la escalera de ases que le hacía vencedor de nuevo. 

-No es posible¡  
-Increíble Señor Ford.  
-Soy James, Hugo.  
-Tienes que enseñarme tus trucos amigo.  
-Los magos nunca revelan sus secretos.  
-Levántate¡  
-Buenas tardes doctor¡¿Quiere unirse a nosotros?  
-Quiero que te levantes, ahora¡  
-No se altere, un hombre como usted deber guardar las formas. 

Se levantó y tiró su cigarro al suelo sin tiempo para ver venir el puño de Jack ciñéndose a su mandíbula. Cayó de espaldas encima de una mesa que se partió en dos. La música dejó de sonar y todo el mundo se levantó para observar la escena. Hugo y Charlie se habían apartado a un lado, mientras Sayid intentaba controlar al médico. La fuerza del doctor le hizo caer en el momento En que James se abalanzó sobre él.  
Miles empezó a echarlos a la calle. Todo el mundo salió despavorido de allí. De un empujón James tiró al médico hasta la calzada y siguieron su batalla campal. Jack podía notar la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, no era la primera vez que aquel hombre estaba envuelto en algo así. Ambos estaban ahora de pie a unos metros el uno del otro. James se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de su mano y miró aquel hombre a los ojos. El odio que sentían era mutuo y los dos sabían quién era la causante de aquella situación. Sabía que si mataba al médico de aquel pueblo no solo iría a la cárcel, le desterrarían de Evergreen y no volvería a verla. Sacó su arma y le apuntó. El médico sacó la suya y le disparó en la mano haciendo que esta cayera. Volvió a apuntarle directamente a la cara. 

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?¡- El sheriff había escuchado el alboroto desde el otro lado de la calle. Hacía años que algo así no ocurría en Evergreen.  
-Creo que su doctor ha perdido la cabeza¡  
-Doctor Shepard baje el arma¡

La mano de James había empezado a sangrar. La bala no se había incrustado en su piel, pero le había proporcionado una herida considerable que empezaba a escocer. Ató su pañuelo alrededor y miró a aquel hombre con gran odio, sin entender que es lo que había pasado.  
-Sheriff Linus, este hombre es un estafador que ha venido a nuestro pueblo a seducir a nuestras mujeres y robarles su dinero¡  
-¿Qué?¡Para su entera información no necesito seducir a ninguna mujer para obtener lo que quiero.  
-No pienso perder más tiempo con ustedes. Vuelvan a casa. La próxima vez me los llevaré a la celda. Todo el mundo siga con sus asuntos. Esto ha terminado.  
-¿Quién va a pagarme los destrozos? Mi bar ha quedado hecho añicos.  
-Valore los daños y preséntelo ante el alcalde Locke. Él se encargará.  
Jack cogió su sombrero y miró a James. Se acercó a él y le susurró.- No moleste a la señorita Austen, la próxima vez sabré donde disparar.  
-Si ella disfruta de mi compañía no es culpa mía.

Sayid llevó a James hasta la tienda de Hugo. El joven sacó un poco de alcohol y una gasa y empezó a desinfectar la herida. James apartó la vista y cerró los ojos ante el dolor.  
-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado James?  
-Estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros.  
-¿Esto tiene que ver con Kate?  
-Estaba bastante molesto, nunca había visto a Jack actuar de ese modo. - Hugo no podía creer que el doctor Shepard había entrado de esa manera al salón y había apuntado a un hombre con su arma. Debía estar muy molesto con James. Y todos parecían saber la causa de su enfado.  
-Te dije que no te entrometieras... ¿James?¡  
-No tengo nada que ver con la señorita Austen, pero si ella quiere entablar conversación conmigo no puedo negársela.  
-¿Ella te gusta?  
-Por dios Sayid¡Claro que no. Es terca como una mula, siempre tiene réplica ante cualquier tema...me gusta irritarla. Pero nada más.  
-Si sigues haciendo eso vas a tener problemas más serios.  
-Sí, su padre, el señor Austen, es un hombre bastante desagradable.  
-¿Qué clase de hombre es?  
-De los que no dudan en hacer lo que tengan que hacer para conseguir lo que quieren. Yo que tú me cuidaría de cruzarme con él.  
-Yo no tengo miedo a nadie. Nunca lo he tenido.  
-esto ya está. Será mejor que te lleve a casa. Gracias Hugo.  
-James, de verdad, pareces un buen hombre, no te metas en problemas.  
-No te preocupes, se cuidar de mi mismo. Es lo que he hecho siempre.

Se metió en la bañera y apoyó su cabeza contra el mármol. Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de ella. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Sentía una desesperación que no podía comprender. Una necesidad de verla, de saber de ella. Pensó en lo que había pasado esa tarde. ¿El señor Shepard se habría enterado de que había estado en su casa? ¿Se lo habría dicho ella? Cuando bajó a la sala había una mujer a la que no había visto nunca sentada. Por su vestimenta y sus modales se diría que era una de las mujeres más acaudaladas de la zona. 

-Señor Ford. Mi nombre es Diana Austen, soy la madre de Katherine Austen.  
-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?  
-Mi marido se ha marchado esta tarde a la ciudad por cuestión de negocios. Por eso estoy aquí.  
-Lo siento señora pero no la entiendo.  
-Estoy al tanto de su amistad con mi hija, se que estuvo hace una par de noches aquí. Y he venido a decirle que eso no volverá a ocurrir.  
-Es la segunda persona que me comenta lo mismo.  
-Mire señor Ford, Kate es una mujer educada, culta, inteligente y está prometida con el señor Shepard.  
-Creo que eso todavía no es oficial, señora Austen.  
-No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a ella. Le gusta la gente como usted, personas sin clase, sin educación, sin modales y no llegó comprender el porqué. Por su bien y por el de ella déjela en paz.  
-No tengo ningún interés en su hija, más allá de entablar una buena relación como vecinos. No debe preocuparse por mí.  
-Gracias señor Ford. Buenas noches.  
-Un momento. Me pregunto qué será lo que hace que tanto su hija como usted tengan tanto miedo al hombre con el que viven, para que ambas me rueguen que no me entrometa.  
-Disculpe, pero creo que está siendo usted muy atrevido, aunque no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta sus modales.  
-¿Le ha hecho él ese moratón del brazo?  
-¿Cómo se atreve?¡ Mi marido jamás nos pondría una mano encima a mí o a mi hija. Espero que se marche usted pronto. En este pueblo no nos gusta la gentuza.

Después de su última visita se sentó en el porche y vio como Rose salía de la cocina en dirección a su casa. Se levantó y fue hacía ella. Rose le miró la mano y se asustó.  
-Señor, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?  
-No es nada. Rose, ¿Qué pasa en la casa de los Austen?  
-Eso no es problema mío, señor.  
-¿Es un hombre violento?  
-Solo sé que le gusta mucho la bebida y que a veces se han oído cosas.  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
-No quiero ser una entrometida. Pero estoy segura de que la señorita Austen tiene una buena justificación para no acudir a la escuela.  
-¿Me haría un favor personal Rose?  
-Si está en mi mano.  
-¿Podría averiguar si ella está bien?  
-Si tengo alguna noticia, será el primero en saberlo. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches Rose.

Podía ir ahora mismo hacía allí. Llamar a la puerta y buscarla, ver que estaba bien. Eso es lo que habría hecho si no fuera consciente del peligro que corría en aquella casa. De lo que ese hombre podría ser capaz de hacer a su propia hija. Entró en casa y cerró la puerta. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Evergreen iba a ser un lugar tan lleno de sorpresas.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Aquella mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo que solía acostumbrar. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, pero necesitaba que él supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que no debían volver a verse, que era mejor que no se hablasen. Rompió tres hojas de papel, hasta que por fin tuvo el valor de terminarlo y meterlo en un sobre. Bajó a la cocina y se lo entregó a Nana. Le dio las indicaciones necesarias para que fuera discreta y nadie supiera la existencia de aquella misiva ni su destinatario. Las doncellas de la zona solían reunirse a media mañana en un parque cercano al centro. Ese sería un buen momento para entregársela a Rose. Bebió un sorbo rápido de café y se marchó a la escuela con un sentimiento de derrota y dolor envolviendo no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

James trabajaba junto con Boone en la reconstrucción de la mina. El joven le miraba la herida, intentando averiguar que habría hecho para alterar de ese modo a un hombre como Jack. Él era consciente de que algo inquietaba al joven, sobre todo porque sabía la reputación del buen doctor. 

-¿Algo que quieras saber?  
-Todo el pueblo sabe lo que pasó ayer entre usted y el señor Shepard.  
-No me sorprende. ¿Tienes novia Boone?  
-Bueno. No realmente. Pero hay una mujer a la que me gustaría hacer mi esposa.  
-¿Y qué te lo impide?  
-No tengo una casa, ni dinero, nada que ofrecerle y ella es de buena familia. Su padre nunca me aceptará.  
-¿Ella lo sabe?  
-Le escribo cartas todos los días. y la espero cuando sale de su trabajo. Es la mujer más bonita de Evergreen.  
-Si yo fuera tú, iría a hablar con su padre, quizás si te acepte.  
-¿Ha estado usted casado?  
-No. Pero una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo.  
-¿Qué paso?  
-Yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.  
-¿Ha vuelto a verla?  
-No. Está muerta.  
-Lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.  
-Se me olvidaba decirle que el alcalde Locke dará un baile mañana con motivo de su cumpleaños y está usted invitado.  
-¿y porque iba a querer ir?  
-Todo el mundo está invitado. La señorita Austen también.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado En que ella asista?  
-No sé. Solo una intuición.  
-Pues deja las intuiciones y sigue trabajando.

Bernard recogió su caballo y lo guardo en los establos. James entró en la cocina, se quitó los guantes y el sombrero y se refrescó el rostro y el cuello. Rose se acercó a él.  
-Ha recibido esta carta James.  
-¿Una carta? ¿De quién?  
-La doncella de la señorita Austen, Nana, me la entregó esta mañana.  
Salió de allí y entro en la biblioteca, rasgó el sobre y sacó el papel que estaba cuidadosamente doblado. Sus manos le temblaban y no podía entender la razón. Era una simple carta, escrita con una bella ortografía. _  
_

"_Señor Ford, aunque nuestra reunión de la otra noche fue agradable, debo hacerle saber que no volverá a suceder. Mi compromiso con el Señor Shepard es conocido por todos. Una dama de mi posición no puede acudir a la casa de un hombre que vive solo a esas horas. Le agradecería que no volviera a acercarse a mi o mi familia. y deseo que encuentre pronto alguien que compre sus posesiones y pueda abandonar Evergreen lo antes posible y continuar con sus viajes, para que de ese modo todos volvamos a la vida que llevábamos antes de que usted apareciera. "_

Volvió a leerla por quinta vez. No había comido y llevaba una hora dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras. No entendía que habría ocurrido para que sin venir a cuento aquella mujer hubiera decidido escribirle aquella carta, dejando claro que no quería volver a verle. Reflexionó sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, ella había desaparecido del mapa, su madre visitándole y advirtiéndole de que no volviera a acercarse a ella, el doctor Shepard irrumpiendo en el salón y disparándole. Había algo extraño en todo esto. Era cierto que aquel hombre pretendía casarse con ella, que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ese compromiso, pero hasta hace tres días, ella no había tenido ningún problema para acercarse a él. Iría a ese baile en casa del Alcalde y hablaría con ella, sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenía de aclarar que era lo que pasaba.

Entró en el salón y comprobó que apenas conocía a algunos asistentes, el señor Linus que conversaba con el señor Locke, la señora Burke que estaba rodeada de algunas damas y por supuesto el doctor Shepard acompañado de dos hombres con los que charlaba mientras tomaba una copa y fumaba un cigarrillo.  
-Señor Ford¡  
-Buenas noches señora Locke.  
-Me alegro de que haya usted venido. Acompáñame, le presentaré a algunos de nuestros ilustres vecinos. 

En pocos minutos estaba rodeado de un grupo de ancianos que le contaban historias sobre su abuelo y como había prosperado con el pasar del tiempo. Se disculpó y se acercó a Boone que no había dejado de mirar y sonreír a aquella mujer que estaba haciendo lo mismo. 

-Deberías invitarla a bailar.  
-No puedo hacerlo, todo el mundo nos miraría.  
-¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo?  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Por eso me he acercado, creo que no sabes mucho acerca de cómo cortejar a una dama.  
-¿Y tu si?  
-Digamos que sí. 

Sonrió y miró hacía la entrada. Los señores Austen acababan de llegar junto a su hija. Si había alguna dama que destacaba por encima de las demás esa era ella. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo verde abotonada hasta el cuello que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Pero había algo extraño en su mirada. La expresión altiva y fuerte que había visto en otras ocasiones había desparecido, dando paso a una tristeza que le encogió el corazón. La señora Austen se percató de su presencia y lo miró con odio, al igual que su marido, al que ni siquiera conocía, pero no parecía muy contento de verle. Kate le miró y después tomó la mano de Jack que había llegado en ese momento para acompañarla hasta el interior del salón. Boone había estado observando toda la escena al igual que el Señor Locke que se acercó hasta James y lo llevó hasta su despacho. 

-James, el sheriff Linus me ha contado su altercado con el doctor Shepard.  
-No soy responsable de que al médico de este pueblo no le guste mi presencia.  
-Hay algo que quiero contarle desde que llegó y me gustaría que prestara atención.  
-Claro.  
-El señor Austen ha sido el Alcalde de Evergreen hasta hace dos años. Su política era bastante diferente a la mía. Cualquier extranjero, cualquier persona non grata para él según sus consideraciones, era expulsado de nuestro pueblo. Durante su mandato hubo muchas desapariciones, hombres que llegaban y de los que no se sabía que había sido de ellos, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Las tierras de sus abuelos no fueron bien administradas en su venta. Se quedó con ellas, dada la riqueza de los productos que propiciaba y la cercanía a su residencia.  
-¿Quiere decir que las compró a su antojo?  
-Digamos que sí. Es un hombre que no conoce la piedad, ni siquiera con su familia. Se toma muy en serio la moralidad y el protocolo fuera de su terreno, lo que haga en su casa es bastante distinto.  
-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?  
-La señorita Austen ha tenido muchos pretendientes, hombres muy acaudalados que bien podían haber sido del gusto de su familia. Pero el señor Austen siempre ha deseado que su hija contrajera matrimonio con Jack.  
-¿Por qué?  
-El padre del doctor Shepard era íntimo amigo del Señor Austen, desde que la pequeña Kate nació siempre dijo que sería para su hijo. Además de todos los favores que le debían al padre de Jack, era médico como él, y cuido de Kate cuando estuvo enferma, la señorita Austen estuvo a punto de morir cuando solo era una niña, se desconoce cuáles fueron las causas. Además la familia Shepard es una de las más importantes de Colorado, con lo que supondría para el Señor Austen una unión de estas características.  
-¿Qué tengo que ver con todo esto?  
-He visto como la ha mirado y como ella ha respondido a esa mirada. No quiero ser entrometido, pero si interfieres en los planes del Señor Austen saldrás mal parado.  
-Lo único que deseo es vender mis propiedades y marcharme lo antes posible.  
-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que más deseas?  
-Por supuesto. No tengo ningún interés en la señorita Austen o su familia.  
-Muy bien. Entonces comenzaron con los documentos. Estoy seguro de que tendrás compradores muy pronto.

Volvieron a la sala donde había dado comienzo el baile. Se quedó en un rincón observando todo aquello. Boone parecía haberse tomado en serio su consejo y se había atrevido a bailar con Shannon, lo estaban haciendo bien, nadie diría que estaban enamorados y llevaban su relación oculta ante los ojos de todos. Kate estaba bailando con Jack, el futuro matrimonio no parecía tener mucho en común. Se diría que ella no estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de él, pero sus padres los miraban como si fueran la pareja del año. Se volvió para coger una copa, todo aquello estaba haciendo que le volviera el dolor de cabeza. 

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba?  
-¿Disculpe?  
-Su medicina para la cabeza.  
-Seguí su consejo, fui a ver al doctor.  
-Pues parece que no le gusto su visita por lo que todo el mundo comenta sobre lo ocurrido el otro día.  
-¿Su esposo se encuentra en la sala, Señora Burke?  
-Está de viaje de negocios, a eso es a lo que se dedica. Si no deja de mirarla creo que perderá la otra mano.  
-No sé a qué se refiere.  
-James, ¿me permite que le llame así?  
-Claro.  
-Estoy segura de que podría tener a cualquier dama, pero siempre nos encaprichamos de aquello que no podemos tener.  
-Juliet, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.  
-Pues creo que en esta ocasión tendrá que conformarse con mirar. 

Vio como Kate salía de la sala hacía el pasillo. Juliet comenzó a conversar con la señora Locke y decidió seguirla. La vio entrar en la cocina. Disimuló al ver a uno de los empleados del alcalde saliendo con una bandeja y después entró. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa con un vaso de agua en su mano. Se miraron, comenzó a acercarse a ella, Kate miró buscando una salida, pero no había ninguna. La agarró del brazo y la metió en la alacena, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. 

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Me está siguiendo?¡  
-¿Qué está pasando Kate?  
-Estoy en un baile divirtiéndome con mi prometido.  
-¿Ya es oficial? y perdona que discrepe pero divertida no era precisamente la expresión de tu rostro.  
-Aún no es oficial pero lo será. Voy a casarme con él. Creí habértelo dejado bien claro en la carta.  
-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
-No es asunto tuyo. No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones.  
-Es cierto, sólo puede pedírtelas el doctor Shepard. ¿Le amas?  
-¿Cómo se atreve?¡  
-¿Le amas Kate?¡  
-Es usted un maleducado, eso no es algo que se pregunte a una dama.  
-¿Por qué no puedes contestar?  
-Si¡...le amo.  
-Estas mintiendo. Y lo haces fatal.  
-Déjeme salir¡No se acerque¡¿Cree que porque hemos cenado una noche, me ha dado un pañuelo o vivimos cerca el uno del otro tiene alguna tipo de derecho sobre mi?¡Es usted grosero, maleducado, arrogante, engreído…..

La besó, porque ya no podía aguantar más sus reproches, pero sobre todo porque había deseado hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vio, apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared. Ella no le apartó, degustó sus labios y tuvo que agarrarse a su cuello para no caer. Ahora entendía lo que Nana le había dicho. Podía sentir una corriente eléctrica haciéndose dueña de sus sentidos. Aquel hombre estaba matándola con su boca. La abrazó por la espalda y ella gritó. Le apartó de un golpe y luego abofeteo su rostro. Le miró por última vez y salió. Se quedó solo durante un tiempo, dejando que su respiración y su pulso tomaran un ritmo normalizado. 

Cuando volvió al salón, los padres de Kate se habían marchado y vio como el doctor Shepard la montaba en su carruaje para acompañarla a casa. Ni siquiera lo miró. Cuando llegó a casa se tumbó en la cama sin quitarse sus ropas, aún podía oler su perfume incrustado en su camisa. Sabía que lo ocurrido esa noche tendría consecuencias que ya habían empezado a surtir efecto en él.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños del Alcalde Locke. Ese sábado había decidido no bajar a tomar el desayuno con sus padres. Había puesto la excusa de que se sentía indispuesta. No podía apartarlo de su mente. No podía aunque lo había intentado durante esos días. Había reducido sus salidas para no tener que verlo, para no cruzarse con él. Sus tareas se centraban en dar sus clases y pasar la tarde en casa leyendo o conversando con Jack. Casi nunca prestaba atención a lo que decía. Se sentaba al lado de la ventana con el único deseo de verlo pasar por el sendero. Rara vez lo hacía, parecía que no estaba por ningún lado. Se estaba volviendo loca. Ni siquiera podía ver a Claire y charlar con ella, aunque no podía contarle lo que había pasado, que pensaría de ella. 

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Nana entró seguida de su madre, que estaba perfectamente vestida para salir. La doncella abrió las cortinas de la habitación y empezó a sacar un vestido, zapatos y sombrero para ella. Kate se incorporó y no entendió nada.  
-Nos vamos a la ciudad. Ese es perfecto Nana. Gracias. Puede retirarse.- Miró a su hija y retiró la colcha que la cubría.- Levante Katherine. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer en la ciudad?  
-Necesitas vestidos nuevos, un par de sombreros y unos abrigos.  
-Ya compraste todo eso hace dos semanas, cuando estuviste allí.- La sacó de la cama agarrándola de un brazo.- Desnúdate y vístete, te espero abajo.  
-¿Por qué estas así madre? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho ahora?  
-Estoy cansada Katherine, y no te comprendo. No comprendo porque no puedes hacer lo que te decimos.  
-Lo estoy haciendo madre.  
-No seas atrevida¡ Te hemos dado todo lo que has pedido, los mejores colegios, las mejores ropas, todo. Sólo tienes que decir que sí. ¿No lo entiendes hija?, si te casas con Jack podrás marcharte... Lejos de todo esto.  
-Pero yo no le quiero. No le amo. No puedo casarme con él.  
-¿Qué importa el amor? ¿Acaso crees que eso te dará la felicidad? Te contaré algo. Cuando tenía dieciocho años y conocí a tu padre, pensé que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, era apuesto, de buena familia, con unos modales exquisitos. No podía encontrar a nadie mejor. Yo le quería y a pesar de todo, aún le quiero. Pero el amor no ha sido suficiente para perpetuar nuestra felicidad.  
-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no soporto. No tenemos nada en común, no siento nada cuando le veo, ni siquiera cuando me levanto pienso en él.  
-¿Y en quien piensas Katherine?  
-No me obligues a hacerlo madre, por favor.  
-Tu padre tiene intención de hacer oficial vuestro compromiso en un mes. Justo cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje a Denver. Ponte ese vestido, el rojo te sienta muy bien. Mi preciosa Katherine, será muy feliz, ya lo verás, con el tiempo serás muy feliz.

Salió de su casa mientras se colocaba los guantes, su madre la estaba esperando en el coche. Se montó y comenzaron su viaje hacía la ciudad. Pararon en el pueblo un momento para que la Señora Austen saludara a una de sus amigas que estaba convaleciente. Kate permaneció en el coche. Entonces le vio, cargando algo en su carro desde la tienda de Hugo. Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso. Si solo pudiese acercarse para saludarle, para ver como estaba. Tal vez había logrado sacar algo de aquella mina. Tuvo el impulso de bajarse y recorrer los escasos metros que los separaban.  
Se giró y la vio sentada en aquel carro, mirándole. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente casarse con el doctor Shepard, ser una buena esposa y darle muchos hijos, como hacían todas las mujeres de su posición? Tenía que olvidarse de ese hombre. Su vida no era tan complicada antes de que él apareciese. Eso haría, ignoraría su presencia.  
Su madre entró en el coche y James observó como desaparecía al final de la calle. Recogió unas últimas cosas y se marchó.

Los padres de Kate se habían marchado esa mañana de Evergreen y no volverían hasta pasada una semana. Sería entonces cuando comenzarían los preparativos para su compromiso oficial con Jack. Habría una gran cena y un baile en su residencia y estarían invitadas la flor y nata de la sociedad del lugar. 

Nadia había organizado una cena en su casa esa noche. Sabía que era muy probable que él también acudiera, pero eso no iba a impedirle hacer lo que siempre había hecho. Entro en la casa y se quitó su abrigo. Saludó a Claire y Charlie, Hugo y también a los anfitriones, pero no había ni rastro de él. Se sentaron a la mesa. Todos estaban en silencio degustando la comida, ni siquiera Hugo hacía ningún comentario.  
-Está delicioso Nadia.  
-Gracias Kate.  
-¿Alguien va a decirme que ocurre?  
-¿Debería ocurrir algo?  
-Es bastante obvio que el motivo de que el señor Ford no esté esta noche aquí tiene que ver con mi presencia.  
-James no se encontraba bien.  
-¿Está enfermo?  
-No es el mejor día para él.  
-¿Por qué?  
-veras Kate, hoy hace veintiocho años que sus padres murieron.  
-Pues creo que hace bastante tiempo como para haberse recuperado de sus muertes.  
-Perdió a sus padres siendo muy niño y no fue una situación muy agradable.  
-¿Qué les paso?  
-No soy la persona indicada para contarte eso. Deberías preguntárselo a él.  
-Lo siento pero no me interesa lo más mínimo cuales fueron esas circunstancias.  
-Perdóname Kate, pero tu relación con Jack está haciendo que te vuelvas tan fría como él.  
-Creo que no debería haber venido.  
-Solo una última pregunta, ¿cuándo te cases con Jack no volverás por aquí, verdad?  
-Todavía no me he casado con él. Será mejor que me marche.

Se sentó en el porche trasero y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Había pasado toda la tarde en casa, no se había atrevido a ir a esa cena en casa de Sayid. Sabía que ella acudiría y lo que menos quería era encontrársela. Bebió un sorbo de la botella de whisky que había abierto para celebrar su patética vida, cuando notó una sombra que se cernía sobre él. 

-Está usted horrible.  
-Gracias, usted sin embargo está encantadora.  
-¿Por qué no ha ido a casa de Sayid?  
-¿Por qué? ¿Me ha echado de menos?  
-Por supuesto que no. Me dijeron que no se encontraba bien.  
-Y ha aprovechado que los señores Austen no están para verme.  
-Eres un maleducado y un atrevido que no sabe lo que son los modales. Somos vecinos, es solo eso.  
-Si claro, lo que tú digas Pecas.  
-¿Por qué me llamas de ese modo?  
-Por las Pecas que tienes en la cara.  
-Pues tendrás que dejar de hacerlo, estoy utilizando una loción que hace milagros.  
-¿Por qué demonios quieres quitarte las Pecas?  
-Mi madre sostiene que no es de una dama tener el rostro cubierto de manchas.  
-Que señora más sabía. ¿Un trago?  
-¿Directamente de la botella?  
-No se lo diré a nadie. -Tomó la botella de sus manos y bebió se sentó a su lado y sintió como aquel licor quemaba su garganta. Tosió y él la miró y sonrió.  
-¿Hoy es un día triste para ti?  
-No sigas por ahí Kate.  
-Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie.  
-Muy bien... Mi padre era un tipo violento, siempre estaba metido en problemas, un día llegué de la escuela y mi tía me llevó a su casa. Me dijo que mis padres se habían ido con Dios, que no iba a volver a verlos. Viví con ellos hasta que murieron cuando yo tenía doce años. Luego viví en distintos hogares de la caridad. Cuando tenía dieciocho años volví a Tennessee y pregunté a los lugareños que había ocurrido con aquel matrimonio. Resulta que mi padre mató a mi madre a golpes y luego se pegó un tiro en la sien.  
-Lo siento mucho. Debió de ser una experiencia horrible.  
-¿Por qué gritaste cuando te abracé?  
-Porque no quería que me abrazaras.  
-¿Te ha pegado verdad?  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Tu padre, se enteró de donde habías estado, que habías estado en mi casa y te pego. Seguramente no sería la primera vez.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
-¿Te hizo mucho daño?  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
-¿Es por eso que no quieres acercarte a mí?  
-Si es por eso, por eso, y porque voy a casarme con otro hombre, porque dentro de unos meses seré una mujer casada y tu y yo no deberíamos estar aquí, en este sitio solos.  
-A mi no me importa estar aquí.  
-Pues a mí sí. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?¡  
-Eres tú la que ha venido aquí.  
-Es cierto y ahora mismo me voy.-Se levantó para marcharse, pero él la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Podían sentir el ritmo de sus respectivos corazones muy cerca.  
-No¡  
-Suéltame¡  
-Se que lo sentiste, cuando te besé, se lo que sentiste.  
-No sentí nada.  
-¿Por eso estás aquí porque no sentiste nada? Estas temblando Kate.  
-Tengo frio. No sentí nada, no siento nada.  
-Como ya te dije, mentir no se te da bien. O tal vez si, vas a casarte con un hombre al que no soportas tener al lado, sólo porque es lo correcto, porque es lo tus padres quieren que hagas.  
-Tampoco te soporto a ti. Te detesto.  
-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo.  
-Insolente¡- Se soltó de él y le miró con furia.-¿Cuándo vas a irte?  
-No te preocupes, tengo algunos compradores, me ahorraré tener que ver el espectáculo de tu puesta de largo junto al Doctor.  
-Te mandaré una invitación, ahora eres un ciudadano de Evergreen. Te sentarás en las primeras filas para que no pierdas detalle.  
-Será un placer entonces. Buenas noches señorita Austen.

Caminó hasta su casa secándose las lágrimas que llenaban su rostro. Entró por la puerta y Nana la vio, se acercó a ella, pero la apartó y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

No podía dormir, lo intentó durante toda la noche, se levantó en varias ocasiones, pero era imposible. No sabía si era el calor de esa noche, su dolor de cabeza o la inquietud que no le dejaba tener un poco de descanso ni siquiera por la noche. Abrió la ventana para que entrara algo de fresco, no se movía nada de aire. Salió a dar un paseo por sus tierras, quizás si caminaba un poco consiguiera que el cansancio le llevará al sueño de nuevo.  
Allí estaba ella asomada en la ventana. Igual que él, sin poder dormir. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, por la intensidad. Después ella cerró las cortinas y apagó la luz. Iba a perder la cabeza. Tenía que irse, lo antes posible, pero ya sabía que era demasiado tarde. 

-Buenos días Rose.  
-Buenos días James.  
-¿Qué está haciendo la señorita Austen?  
-Parece ser que el patrón está enfermo, así que ella revisa el trabajo por él.- La mujer le miró y sonrió al darse cuenta de hacía donde iban dirigidos sus ojos.-No debería mirarla de ese modo.  
-No la estoy mirando de ninguna manera.  
-Cuando llegó aquí, hace un mes, dijo que no estaría mucho tiempo, ¿sigue pensando lo mismo?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que he cambiado de opinión?  
-Dígamelo usted.  
-Estoy esperando a algunos compradores, cuando lleguen dígales que estoy en mi despacho.  
-Muy bien, señor.

James pasó gran parte de aquella mañana encerrado en su despacho, reflexionando sobre todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su vida en el último mes. Rose tenía razón, en un principio su intención había sido visitar a su amigo Sayid y a su esposa, ver las propiedades que sus abuelos le habían dejado, venderlas y marcharse. Eso es lo que había planeado antes de verla a ella. Antes de mirar esos ojos, esa sonrisa, el conjunto que envolvía a la mujer llamada Kate Austen.

Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, ni siquiera aquella vez, la única en la que había arriesgado más de lo debido, y había perdido, pero sobre todo había hecho que otros pagaran las consecuencias de sus errores. No podía permitir que volviera ocurrir. No podía seguir pensando en ella. Sin embargo tampoco quería irse de Evergreen, era un sitio especial, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien, pero sabía que debía marcharse y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ella se casaría muy pronto y el anunció de su compromiso era inminente. No pensaba quedarse para ver como otro hombre la hacía su esposa. 

Lo cierto es que en la última semana había tenido ofertas bastante importantes de compradores de todo Colorado, uno de ellos le había ofrecido una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero superior a lo que había tenido pensado, pero no había tenido el valor de decirle que sí. Aquel hombre le prometió que volvería en quince días para ver si había cambiado de opinión. 

Se asomó a la ventana y allí estaba ella, recogiéndose el pelo y limpiándose el sudor de su frente, mientras Rose le ofrecía un poco de agua. Era en esos momentos, cuando no iba vestida para una celebración, cuando realmente era Kate, no esa mujer estirada y arrogante tras la que había aprendido a refugiarse y esconderse. 

-Hace un día maravilloso. Creo que voy a dar un paseo.  
-Debería ponerse un sombrero. Si su madre regresa y ve esas Pecas, tendrá que lavarse la cara todas las mañanas con leche y jabón.  
-No me importa Rose, hoy nada me importa.  
-Señorita Austen…  
-Para ti soy Kate, Rose.  
-De acuerdo, Kate, no quiero que piense que soy una atrevida, pero…  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Aquella noche que usted estuvo aquí, yo había salido con Bernard A ver a unos familiares después de servirles la cena a usted y a James, cuando volvimos, la escuché gritando.  
-Sí, me caí por las escaleras, soy un poco torpe.  
-Unas escaleras no hacen lo que usted tiene en la espalda.  
-Rose por favor, nadie de saberlo. Mi padre a veces no controla sus acciones, pero…  
-Un hombre que se precie nunca le pondría la mano a una mujer.  
-No volverá a hacerlo. No se preocupe.  
-¿Y a cambio de qué?  
-A cambio de nada.  
-¿Va a casarse con el señor Shepard sólo para que no vuelva a ocurrir? ¿Es una forma de huida para usted?  
-El señor Shepard es un buen hombre, pertenece a unas de las mejores familias de Colorado, es educado, cortes y me quiere.  
-¿Y qué pasaba con lo que usted siente? ¿Eso no importa?  
-Ambas sabemos que la opinión de una mujer no tiene ningún valor.  
-Voy a contarle algo, ni siquiera James lo sabe, aunque es bastante observador. Yo llegué a Evergreen con solo diez años, mis padres se habían dedicado toda la vida a la recogida de algodón. Este pueblo estaba comenzando a emerger. Encontraron trabajo en algunas casas de familias muy acaudaladas. Los señores Ford siempre se mostraron muy cercanos a mis padres, todavía recuerdo como la señora me ayudaba a lavar mis ropas en el riachuelo cercano que hay en el valle, la pequeña casita construida en la mina Ford eran donde vivían en aquel entonces. 

Rose sonreía mientras recordaba todos aquellos momentos y Kate la miraba sin entender que tenía que ver todo aquello con ella. 

-Cuando descubrieron el oro, se hicieron muy ricos y construyeron esta casa, mi padre participó. Luego nos vinimos a vivir aquí, a la casa que ahora comparto con mi hijo. Con el pasar de los años me convertí en una mujer. Llegaban familias nuevas todos los meses, el pueblo creció y también su diversidad. Conocí a Bernard y nos enamoramos. Nadie sabía que nos veíamos, sobre todo porque era blanco. Nos queríamos y nos amamos. Me quedé embarazada, sus padres se enteraron, y se marcharon. Fui repudiada por todo el mundo. Por aquel entonces, uno de los obreros de la finca me pretendía, me quería y no le importó saber que llevaba el hijo de otro hombre en mi vientre. Me case con él y fue muy feliz hasta que murió hace dos años.  
-Es una historia muy triste Rose.  
-¿Sabe que es lo más triste?, que durante los treinta años que duró mi matrimonio no hubo un solo día que no pensara en él.  
-¿No ha vuelto a saber nada de él?  
-Sí. Justo antes de morir la señora, descubrí que se había enrolado en el ejército, sus restos descansan en Denver. Cuando voy allí no me olvido de llevarle algunas flores, le gustaban mucho. Nuestra relación jamás hubiera sido bien vista en esta sociedad en la que vivimos. Pero yo nunca dejé de amarlo. No podemos elegir las personas a las que queremos, es nuestro corazón quien lo hace y siempre hay que hacer caso al corazón. ¿Me comprendes?  
-Creo que sí. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No estoy enamorada de Jack, pero podré hacerlo, con el tiempo podré quererle y se feliz a su lado.  
-Eso no será posible mientras sea en otro en quien piense.-Ambas mujeres se miraron, al parecer Rose se había dado cuenta de algo que ella había estado tratando en vano de ocultar a los ojos de los demás, pero que aquella mujer no había dejado pasar de largo. Apartó el rostro y recuperó la calma.  
-Ya se hacía donde va esta conversación y sólo puedo decirle que se equivoca. Entre el señor Ford y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá... Voy a dar un paseo Rose.  
-Que tenga un buen día señorita.

Después de dar su paseo decidió visitar a Claire. Charlie estaba en la tienda y se había llevado a Aron con él. Se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron un poco de té. Claire descubrió que hacía algunas semanas que su amiga estaba ausenté, apenas le contaba nada y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.  
-¿Cómo van las cosas Kate? Ya casi nunca te vemos.  
-Estoy algo ocupada, ya sabes, las clases, la hacienda….  
-Tu boda con Jack.  
-Sí, eso también.  
-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres convertirte en la señora Shepard?  
-Por supuesto Claire, estoy muy contenta.  
-Por el amor de Dios, Kate¡Somos amigas, no tienes que mentirme.  
-No lo hago.  
-Muy bien.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga Claire?¡  
-La verdad, solo eso. Ambas sabemos que no le amas.  
-Lo haré.  
-¿Cuándo? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, serás una infeliz toda tu vida.  
-Tengo que hacerlo.  
-No te tenía por alguien que compartía la idea de los matrimonios por conveniencia.  
-Yo no soy como tú. No tengo la libertad de poder elegir.  
-¿Crees que yo he podido elegir? ¿Crees que mi vida ha sido más fácil que la tuya? Pues estás equivocada.  
-Yo no he dicho eso. No puedo seguir viviendo en mi casa, ya sabes por qué. Si me caso con Jack podré marcharme, y aunque no sea como debería ser, no tengo otra opción.  
-Siempre hay una opción. Podrías encontrar otro esposo, alguien a quien quieras y que te quiera, que respete quien eres. Ambas sabemos que cuando seas su esposa, no volveremos a vernos, tendrás que dejar la escuela y frecuentaras a otro tipo de personas.  
-No permitiré que eso ocurra.  
-Por desgracia ya lo estás haciendo. Sólo vienes cuando tus padres se ausentan de Evergreen, te vas de noche para que nadie te vea.  
-Lo siento tanto Claire.  
-Sólo espero que entiendas las consecuencias que tendrá para ti ese matrimonio. Una vez que te conviertas en la Señora Shepard, no dejaras de serlo hasta que mueras. ¿Podrás con ello Kate?  
-En realidad, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte y no sé cómo hacerlo.  
-¿Es sobre James?- Kate la miró con sorpresa, mientras Claire sonreía.- Vamos Kate os he visto mirándoos.  
-Me besó.  
-¿Qué?¡Cuéntamelo todo.  
-No le soporto, me pone enferma, pero por otro lado…..yo nunca me había sentido así al besar a un hombre, con Jack es tan distinto, no siento nada, pero con él es algo que no puedo explicar, solo lo siento. Y no sé que voy a hacer. Cuando me mira es como si supiera En que estoy pensando, como si me conociera mejor que nadie.  
-¿Le amas?  
-No. Apenas le conozco, ni siquiera sé cuáles son sus intenciones, tal vez sólo quiere divertirse y no voy a permitir que lo haga conmigo.  
-Para eso están las prostitutas.  
-Claire¡  
-Estuvo en la consulta de Jack unos días después de venir, el doctor Shepard le preguntó que si había dormido con ese tipo de mujeres.  
-¿Y que contestó?  
-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?  
-No me importa lo más mínimo.  
-Le gusta divertirse como cualquier hombre que está solo, pero si sólo quisiera pasar un buen rato ya sabes dónde puede ir. Tal vez te quiere, pero al igual que tú, no quiere pensar en ello.  
-Ya te he dicho que no le quiero. Es el hombre más insoportable del mundo.

Kate cogió su taza y tomó un sorbo del vino que había traído a casa de su amiga mientras miraba por la ventana y pensaba que no era tan insoportable y que nunca se había sentido tan cómoda charlando con alguien y solo estaba asustada por las emociones que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. ¿Qué querría de ella? ¿Fue sincero aquel beso?

James apuraba su segunda copa de whisky en el salón de Miles. Al final después de mucha desconfianza había logrado dejarle volver allí, después de su altercado con Jack. Sólo le separaban unos pasos de las escaleras de las habitaciones de las Chicas que ya había visitado en una ocasión. Por alguna razón la imagen de sus labios enredados en los suyos surgió en su cabeza de forma nítida, el olor de su piel, la suavidad de su boca y la pasión con la que había correspondido a aquel beso. No podía imaginarse besando los labios de otra mujer y aspirando otro perfume. Pagó sus copas y salió en dirección a su casa, necesitaba recuperar la compostura y centrarse en sus negocios.

Esa noche en su habitación, acostada en su cama, no dejó de pensar en su conversación con Rose, aquella mujer había desafiado todas las reglas, todo lo estipulado como correcto dentro del protocolo que reinaba entre las clases sociales y no le había importado. Había amado un hombre por encima de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien a los ojos de los demás, y aquel hombre la había querido sin importarle quien era y que podría pasar. Habían sido felices el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Y no estaba arrepentida, sabía que volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces. ¿Por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que su corazón le pedía? Sus padres no regresarían hasta dentro de tres días, quizás podía ser feliz durante esos tres días de su vida. Quizás podía soñar que era otro el hombre con el que contraería matrimonio, que la haría su esposa. Ese hombre que vivía a unos metros de ella y que le había hecho sentir viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero al parecer no había nadie allí. ¿Dónde estaría Rose? No eran más de las doce, quizás estuviera en el pueblo. James llegó al porche y la vio mirando por las ventanas. Sonrió y vio que llevaba algo en las manos. Cuando se giró se quedó helada al verle allí delante. Estaba sucio y sudoroso, tenía la ropa cubierta de polvo y también su sombrero y el rostro. 

-¿Esta espiándome?  
-¿De dónde viene así?  
-De la mina.  
-¿Trabaja usted personalmente allí?  
-Por supuesto, es mía. me gusta el trabajo físico.  
-¿Dónde está Rose?  
-Se marchó esta mañana a Denver, su hermana está enferma. ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo?  
-La hermana de Nana murió el año pasado, mi padre no le permitió que acudiera a su funeral.  
-Suerte que yo no soy su padre.  
-¿Sabe que apesta?  
-Gracias. Lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
-Le he traído estos libros. Tal vez no sean de su agrado, pero le tendrán entretenido.  
-¿Ahora somos amigos?  
-No. Solo intento ser amable.  
-Lo siento Pecas pero necesito un baño. Tal vez en otra ocasión.  
-¿Podría mostrarme la mina?  
-Me parece que no. Está a una media hora de aquí. y acabo de venir ahora mismo. Además podrían vernos y no quiero que…no importa.  
-¿Está preocupado por mi?  
-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la última vez. Así que será mejor que te marches.  
-No necesito que me protejas, se cuidarme sola.  
-Eso me parece muy bien, pero no quiero ser responsable de que algo malo le ocurra. Si su padre le vuelve a poner la mano encima, tenga por seguro que en ese momento, conoceré su casa.  
-Si usted se atreve a enfrentarse a mi padre no saldrá vivo de allí.  
-¿Jack lo sabe? Lo que ocurre en su casa, ¿lo sabe?  
-No. Muy pocas personas lo saben.  
-Pues si va convertirse en su marido debería saberlo. Él no permitiría que le ocurriese nada malo.  
-¿El doctor Shepard y tu sois ahora amigos?  
-Él te quiere Kate, ambos lo sabemos.  
-¿Ha conseguido vender su casa?  
-En realidad sí. Dentro de quince días vendrán a firmar los documentos, lo he dejado todo en manos del Alcalde, así no tendrá que preocuparse por mí.  
-¿Va a mostrarme la mina o no?

Espero pacientemente en la biblioteca a que terminara su baño. Se paseó por la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan cómoda y feliz al lado de ese hombre? Conocía a Jack desde siempre y nunca había sentido esa paz y tranquilidad con él. James cogió algunas cosas que había preparado en la cocina y se dirigieron a los establos. Kate cogió uno de los caballos y James observó que montaba como un hombre. Hicieron el camino sin ni siquiera mirarse, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero demonios que se sentía muy bien estando con ella. Además nadie iba a verlos, no tenía nada que temer. Ataron sus caballos justo al lado del rio para que pudieran beber. 

-No es usted como las demás damas.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?  
-Me he fijado que monta como hombre.  
-Sólo cuando se que no me ven.  
-¿Se da cuenta de que hace muchas cosas a espalda de los demás?  
-Son precisamente esas cosas las que más me gusta hacer.  
-No hay mucho que ver. Hemos reformado este refugio. Estaba totalmente destrozado.  
-¿Sabía que aquí vivieron sus abuelos?  
-Sí, Rose me lo dijo.  
-¿Le ha contado su historia?  
-No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Bernard es mestizo.  
-¿Alguna vez ha pensado en quitarse del medio?  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-Cuando era niña, hubo una epidemia de tifus en Evergreen, muchos niños murieron. A veces soñaba con que yo también moría.  
-No somos quienes para decidir la hora de nuestra muerte.  
-A veces lo pienso. ¿Qué pasaría si una noche no despertara? Quizás todo sería más fácil.  
-Yo no quiero morir, no todavía, y si tiene que morirse, espere a que me vaya.  
-¿Por qué me besó?  
-Para que dejara de insultarme. Estaba diciendo gran cantidad de sandeces sobre mi persona. Algunas eran ciertas, otras no tanto.  
-No me parece una respuesta muy sincera.  
-Creo que no ha sido buena idea que viniésemos aquí. Será mejor que nos marchemos.  
-¿Qué ha traído ahí?  
-Solo algo de comida que Rose me ha preparado.  
-Pues entonces comamos.

Las horas pasaron volando, entre risas y largas conversaciones, dejó de lado la parte de sí misma que había ido adoptando para crear una señorita Austen que era la que mostraba ante todo el mundo. Simplemente fue Kate, con aquel hombre, que la miraba de una manera como ningún otra había hecho jamás. Él también había perdido su arrogancia y le contaba aquellas cosas que había visto y vivido durante sus viajes. Estaba encantada de compartir aquel tiempo con él. Por desgracia ambos sabían que tiempo era lo que menos tenían. y que una vez que volvieran debían seguir aparentando ignorancia ante los ojos de los demás.  
Hicieron su camino de vuelta cuando el sol casi se estaba poniendo. Llegaron a la cuadra y la ayudó a bajar de su caballo. Al hacerlo sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, no debía, no tenía que hacer eso, pero no podía aguantar, llevaba toda la tarde deseando hacerlo. Le apartó un rizo que caía sobre su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Rozó sus labios casi como una suave caricia. Ni siquiera escucharon los pasos de Bernard que se acercaba para recoger los caballos. 

-Señor¡- Kate se apartó y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. ¿Aquel hombre los habría visto? ¿Cómo podían haber hecho eso sin pensar en que alguien podría verlos? El joven cogió los caballos y les dio de beber.  
-Gracias por el paseo James.  
-Espera¡¿Podremos vernos mañana?  
-No puedo.  
-Por favor Kate.  
-Mis padres volverán dentro de dos días. esto no es una buena idea.  
-¿Qué se supone que no es una buena idea?  
-Todo esto. Tú y yo pasando la tarde juntos, como si no hubiese nada más a nuestro alrededor.  
-Y no lo había Kate. No para mí. Solo estábamos tú y yo.  
-Pero la realidad es muy distinta. Esta es nuestra vida real James, yo voy a casarme con otro hombre y tú te marcharás de Evergreen cuando firmes esos documentos.  
-No tienes porque casarte con Jack.  
-No quiero seguir con esto.  
-¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué debes hacerlo?  
-Porque es lo que debo hacer. Soy una mujer James, y tu un hombre, y lo que ha pasado esta tarde no volverá a repetirse.

La tarde siguiente la paso encerrada en casa, no quería ver a nadie. Cogió uno de los libros que tenía en la biblioteca y se sentó junto a la ventana a leer. Pasó una hoja y otra. Si le hubieran preguntado los nombres de los personajes y cuál era la trama, no habría podido contestar. No dejaba de pensar en la tarde del día anterior. Lo cómodos que ambos se habían sentido el uno junto al otro y el beso tan dulce y cálido que habían compartido. La puerta se abrió y vio a Nana entrando con una taza de té y unas pastas, las dejó encima de la mesa y sonrió. Luego cerró la puerta sin decir nada y se marcho.  
Se levantó y se sirvió una taza. Había un sobre allí. No estaba escrito, lo rompió y comenzó a leer __

_"Querida señorita Austen, Pecas, no me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca y ayer usted lo hizo. No soy de escribir cartas, puedo asegurarle que hace años que no lo hago, así que debería estar contenta. Estaré esperándola en el porche trasero de mi casa, si es de su agrado. No se preocupe nadie nos verá y prometo que no la incomodaré. Si está leyendo estas palabras es porque su doncella ha decidido darle mi carta. No ha sido fácil convencerla, creo que no le gusto."_

Subió a su cuarto y cogió el chal de su armario, se colocó el caballo y respiró hondo. Cuando estaba bajando vio a Nana en la entrada que no dejaba de mirarla con aquella expresión que siempre había utilizado cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no era correcto. ella la había sabido comprender mejor que su madre en muchos momentos. 

-¿Va a salir señorita?  
-Nana…..  
-Esto no me parece bien, nada bien. Ese hombre ¿sabe cuáles son sus intenciones?  
-Confía en mí, como siempre lo has hecho.  
-No quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si los señores se enteraran de lo que está haciendo.  
-Pero no van a enterarse ¿verdad?  
-Tenga mucho cuidado señorita.  
-Gracias Nana. 

Recorrió aquel camino con una sonrisa en su rostro y un nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegó el estaba sentado en los escalones del porche, cuando la vio se levantó y se acercó a ella. La invitó a sentarse junto a él.  
-Pensé que no vendrías.  
-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.  
-Tu doncella, Nana, no sabes lo que me ha costado que aceptara mi carta.  
-Siempre me ha protegido desde que era una niña y sabe que esto no está bien.  
-Kate…..  
-No. No digas nada. No quiero oírlo.  
-¿Qué no quieres oír?  
-Lo que tengas que decirme, no quiero escucharlo.  
-Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decirte.  
-No lo digas James, si lo haces, no podré hacerlo.  
-¿Entonces que estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué vienes aquí? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme por la ventana? Te he visto.  
-No has visto nada.  
-Tienes razón, es mejor que te marches. De todos modos cuando tus padres vuelvan, no volveremos a vernos de este modo.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?¡ No puedo hacer nada¡  
-No te cases con el Doctor Shepard.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-No lo hagas Kate.  
-No tengo elección, ya te lo he explicado.  
-Yo podría hablar con tu padre, quizás si lo hago…  
-Nunca te aceptará.  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera me conoce.  
-Eso no le importa. He tenido muchos pretendientes, pero ahora ya no hay vuelta a atrás.  
-Quizás puedas convencer a tu madre.  
-¿Crees que mi padre tendrá en cuenta la opinión de mi madre?  
-Muy bien. No iba a hacerlo, pero no me dejas otra opción. Te quiero Kate. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a tu padre para que podamos estar juntos. Haré lo que sea, si tú me aceptas.  
-Te matará.  
-Creo que valdrá la pena si podemos estar juntos.  
-Estás loco, estoy diciendo que te matará y dios sabe lo que hará conmigo.  
-No dejaré que te haga daño, mientras yo esté aquí, no se le ocurrirá tocarte.  
-Me lo prometes.  
-Te lo prometo Pecas.  
-Esto va a dar que hablar. Y Jack va a enfadarse mucho.  
-Lo siento por él.

Kate se acercó más a él y le besó, mientras se perdía en las sensaciones maravillosas que su cuerpo experimentaba al tenerlo tan cerca, al rozar su cuerpo, al oler su aroma. Ambos sentían que estaban a punto de perder el control, pero a ella ni siquiera le importaba y eso es lo que más miedo le daba, era la primera vez que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre en cuerpo y alma. Cuando el aíre se estaba convirtiendo en algo necesario, se separaron y se miraron. Lo que ambos vieron en los ojos del otro y lo que estaban a punto de hacer era algo que ninguno había vivido con tanta intensidad y deseo. James se levantó y le tendió la mano. 

-Se hace tarde, tienes que volver a casa.  
-¿Y si no quiero volver a casa?  
-Kate, quiero hacer las cosas bien y tu también. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero que las cosas funcionen.  
-Muy bien. ¿Me acompañas hasta al final de tu finca? No quiero ir sola.  
-No sabía que la señorita Austen fuera una miedosa.  
-Dame la mano idiota, que hombre tan poco romántico.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa de Kate agarrados de la mano y sonriendo. Cuando estaban en la puerta trasera, Kate miró hacia dentro con tristeza. Después de esa noche, no quería volver a estar sola nunca más. Acarició su mano y se abrazó a él. James besó sus labios con ternura y se marchó.

Kate no durmió esa noche. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante aquellos días. Y mañana tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y ver como James hablaba con su padre. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero rogaba a dios porque iluminara a su padre y les permitiera estar juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Después de terminar sus clases se dirigió a casa. El coche de sus padres estaba en la puerta y los empleados estaban descargando las cosas de él. Nunca se había sentido más nerviosa en su vida, sentía un dolor tremendo en el estómago y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Subió al dormitorio de su madre y la vio desenvolviendo algunos paquetes y colocando junto a Nana algunos vestidos.

-Katherine¡  
-Hola madre.- Diane la miró y dejo uno de los sombreros que tenía en la mano encima de la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la sonrisa de su hija floreciendo en su rostro. Estaba radiante, feliz, en realidad, no recordaba haberla visto así nunca.  
-Estas preciosa, ¿no has utilizado la loción? Cada vez tienes más manchas.  
-Ya te dije que no funcionaria.  
-¿Por qué estás tan contenta? No recuerdo haber visto ese brillo en tus ojos desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-Nana ¿puedes dejarnos solas? 

La mujer la miró y salió. Sabía a la perfección cual era el tema a tratar en aquella conversación. El tiempo que los padres de Kate habían estado fuera lo había dedicado a llevar y a traer información de uno a otro lado. El señor Ford no es que fuera santo de su devoción, pero menos le gustaba el señor Shepard. Además, sólo ver el rostro de su niña cuando sabía que iba a verle, le daba bastantes pistas a cerca de sus sentimientos hacía él. Aunque no tenía muy claros cuales eran los de James hasta el día anterior. Cuando prácticamente le había suplicado que le hiciera llegar su carta a Kate, y era bastante convincente y encantador cuando se lo proponía. Aquel hombre la amaba y si hubiera sido su hija no hubiera dudado en hacerla feliz, con tal de ver esa sonrisa en su cara el resto de su vida. Pero los señores Austen, no pensaban precisamente en su hija o en su felicidad. 

-¿Has visitado a Jack en nuestra ausencia?  
-No, madre. No voy a casarme con Jack.  
-No quiero volver a discutir otra vez ese tema.  
-No le amo. Estoy enamorada del Señor Ford.-La señora Austen miró a su hija que estaba sonriendo y descubrió que el brillo de sus ojos no estaba relacionado con el doctor Shepard, sino con ese hombre al que había advertido que se apartara de ella. Le dio una bofetada y Kate comenzó a llorar.  
-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Katherine? ¿Has estado viéndote con ese hombre? ¿En que estas pensando?  
-Le quiero madre.  
-Sabes que eso no es posible. Si tu padre se entera te matará y luego le matará a él.  
-¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo madre?¡Yo nunca he querido a Jack, nunca he sentido nada por él y si me hace su esposa seré una infeliz, una mujer amargada durante el resto de mi vida.  
-No tienes otra opción. Tu padre nunca aceptará a un tipo de la calaña de ese James Ford.  
-Veras madre, tiene dinero, tiene propiedades al igual que Jack, sería lo mismo pero con otro hombre al que además quiero.  
-¿Y qué pensará todo el mundo?  
-¿Eso es lo único que te importa, lo que la gente hable y comente en los corrillos de tu club de té? Todo eso es más importante que la felicidad de tu hija¡  
-Sí, Kate, eso es lo más importante. He necesitado mucho tiempo, mucho trabajo para conseguir una posición privilegiada en este pueblo y no voy a perderla porque te hayas encaprichado de un hombre al que ni siquiera conoces.  
-Si me obligas a casarme con Jack, te prometo que no volverás a verme.  
-Cuando seas su esposa, podrás hacer lo que él quiera que hagas. Ahora márchate, tengo jaqueca.  
-Madre por favor¡Nunca te he pedido nada, por favor¡por favor¡

Kate agarraba las manos de su madre, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Era cierto que nunca le había pedido nada y mucho menos suplicarle. Pero haría cualquier cosa si eso significaba poder estar con James. Su madre siempre había sido algo fría con ella, pero esperaba que tuviese un poco de corazón al verla así. Sólo quería ser feliz y únicamente podría serlo junto a él. Diane miraba impasible, sin un atisbo de emoción en su rostro, más bien altivo y frio. Dejándole bien claro que no tenía la intención de interceder por ella ante el señor Austen. Soltó sus manos y volvió a desenvolver algunos paquetes. Kate la miró y supo que nada podía hacer para que su madre cambiara de opinión. Se secó las lágrimas y serenó su rostro.

-Dile a Nana que me prepare un baño.

Kate bajó las escaleras y vio como James entraba en el despacho de su padre. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertirle de que se marchara. Él la miró antes de entrar y supo que algo no había ido bien, después cerró la puerta tras él.

El señor Austen observó a aquel hombre, que había tenido la osadía de presentarse en su casa. Se sirvió una copa y otra para él. Después se sentó y lo miró. No tenía muy claro cuáles eran las razones de su visita, aunque estaba seguro de que su hija tenía algo que ver en todo aquello. 

-Por fin nos conocemos señor Ford. Siendo vecinos hemos tardado mucho en hacerlo.  
-Es cierto.  
-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? ¿Se trata de una visita de cortesía, un primer acercamiento, o tal vez Kate sea la razón por la que está usted aquí hoy?  
-Veras Señor Austen….  
-Sé lo que pretende. Y siento comunicarle que no va a obtener ni un solo centavo de mi.  
-No sé de que está hablando…  
-Claro que lo sabe, quiere hacerse con mis tierras al precio que sea y sabe que no pienso vendérselas, así que la única manera es casándose con mi hija.  
-No se trata de eso, yo…  
-Señor Ford, ha hecho un buen trabajo, mi hija cree a ciegas que usted la ama y créame eso nunca había ocurrido. Ella no sabe quién es usted. ¿Acaso conoce su pasado?, ¿las cosas que ha hecho?, ¿lo de aquella joven? Cuando Kate lo sepa le odiará, no podrá soportar tener cerca alguien como usted. Será mejor que se marché de aquí y no vuelva a poner un pie en mi casa.  
-¿Quién le ha hablado de mi?  
-Yo no desvelo mis fuentes de información, pero me gusta saber a quién tengo de vecino. Hágame caso, venda sus propiedades y márchese de aquí. Nos hará un favor a todos. Y sobre todo se lo hará a usted.  
-Puede que usted me conozca, puede que sepa algunas cosas de mí. He cometido errores, pero nunca he tenido que imponer mis ideas ante nadie a través de golpes, magulladuras y muerte.  
-Creo que tiene algún cadáver a sus espaldas y no pienso dejar que se entrometa en mis planes. Kate se casará con el doctor Shepard y usted se olvidará de que una vez estuvo en Evergreen. Ahora si no tiene nada más que decir, le rogaría que saliera de mi casa.  
-Ha sido un placer señor Austen. Es una verdadera lástima que no sepa dar valor a lo que tiene. Buenas tardes.

James salió de aquella casa con una sensación de vacío inundando su alma. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a aquel hombre de cuáles eran sus intenciones, ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse, al parecer sabía más de él, de lo que podía haber imaginado y no tenía el valor de contarle a Kate todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Y aquel hombre, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, tenía razón, si ella lo descubría no podría hacer frente a sus reproches y la indignación que sentiría al descubrir el tipo de persona que era.

Entró en casa y se encerró en la biblioteca, ni siquiera prestó atención a Rose, que estaba en la sala terminando de ordenar la cristalería. Mientras lo hacía escucho objetos en la otra habitación siendo lanzados contra la pared y gritos de aquel hombre que no podía comprender. Sabía que había ido a hablar con el señor Austen, y aquello sólo significaba que algo relacionado con la señorita Austen no había salido bien. Se bebió una botella de whisky y se desplomó en la silla frente a la chimenea. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?, ¿Como había pensado que saldría bien? A él nunca le había salido nada bien, ¿cómo había podido pensar que esto sería diferente?

Cuando se despertó estaba tirado en el suelo de la biblioteca temblando de frio. La chimenea se había apagado y tenía un dolor de cabeza que no le permitía ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Sintió un tremendo amargor en la boca. Se incorporó y observó cómo había quedado la estancia, tras su ataque de ira. Subió arriba y tomó un baño. Cuando bajó, Rose estaba limpiando la biblioteca.  
-Lo siento Rose. Déjelo yo lo haré.  
-No se preocupe James. Ya casi he terminado. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo de comer?  
-No tengo hambre. Vera….-Llamaron a la puerta, por la forma de hacerlo se trataba de alguien que tenía mucha prisa. Cuando abrió vio a Sayid con una expresión desesperada en su rostro. Algo había pasado, tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
-James¡  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Necesito tu ayuda, te lo contaré por el camino.

Esa mañana unos hombres habían asaltado el carromato de Claire y Nadia mientras regresaban del mercado. Charlie había estallado en cólera y estaba dispuesto a ir a la Alameda a buscar a esos tipos él solo.  
Llegaron a la casa de los Peace. Cuando entraron Nadia y Claire estaban sentadas en la sala. Charlie estaba preparando su arma y Claire intentaba convencerle de que lo que iba a hacer era una locura. La persona que salió de la cocina era a la que menos esperaba ver allí. Kate llevaba un par de tazas de café y le miró con tristeza. Llego hasta las mujeres y le entregó una a cada una.  
-No pienso quedarme parado, mientras esos desgraciados acampan tranquilamente después de lo que han hecho.  
-Tal vez si hablamos con el sheriff…  
-Kate, el sheriff solo se ocuparía si te hubiera ocurrido a ti. Pero la gente como nosotros no le importamos a nadie.  
-Iré con vosotros.- ella se giró y lo miró. ¿En que estaba pensando? Esos hombres eran peligrosos, podían herirle o dios sabe que más.- ¿Nadia, como eran esos hombres?  
-Uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en la cara y al otro le faltaba una mano. Llevaban armas. Debéis tener cuidado.  
-Es mejor que nos marchemos. –Sayid cogió su pistola y besó a su mujer recogiendo su sombrero. Charlie hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, él se dio la vuelta para marcharse, justo cuando ella llegó hasta donde estaba y le abrazó. Nadia y Claire se miraron, aunque aquello no les sorprendió en absoluto.  
-Ten mucho cuidado.  
-Lo tendré Kate.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y no habían vuelto. Kate llevaba en la misma página del libro desde entonces, se levantaba continuamente, y miraba por la ventana. Hugo había llegado pasados unos minutos después de que se marcharan para estar con las señoras. Sayid se lo había contado todo y le había pedido que cuidara de ellas hasta que volvieran. Decidió encargarse de Aron mientras las mujeres charlaban.  
-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos Kate?  
-No hay nada que contar.  
-Al menos podías sentarte, nos estás poniendo más nerviosas.  
-¿Por qué no vuelven? Ya deberían estar aquí.  
-¿Qué ha pasado entre James y tú?  
-Nada. Es solo…..  
-Hemos visto como os mirabais y sinceramente yo no diría que eso signifique nada.  
-Signifique lo que signifique, no importa.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, Hugo cogió al niño y lo llevó a su habitación. Se miraron. No esperaban a nadie. Quizás los habían matado y venían a decírselo. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, iba a desmayarse. El sheriff Linus apareció por la puerta acompañado de un oficial. Claire les hizo pasar hasta la sala donde Nadia bordaba y Kate hacía como si aquel libro fuera el más interesante del mundo. 

-Buenas noches señoras¡  
-Sheriff Linus, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
-Me gustaría poder hablar con sus maridos señoras. He tenido conocimiento de que ha ocurrido algo en la Alameda esta misma mañana.  
-Mi marido no está.  
-¿Y el señor Jarrah?  
-Yo estoy aquí, supongo que estará en su trabajo.

Escucharon unos cantos, Kate se asomó y vio a tres hombres acercándose hasta aquella casa. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta el sheriff los miró a los tres. 

-Buenas noches sheriff, ¿nuestras señoras han cometido algún delito?- Charlie apoyabas sus brazos en los cuerpos de Sayid y James, parecía que habían pasado toda la tarde bebiendo.  
-Charlie¡estas borracho. ¿Señor Ford donde ha llevado a nuestros maridos?  
-Yo no soy responsable de donde hayan estado, sean comprensivas, han tenido una jornada dura de trabajo.- Kate miró a James y por su gesto podía intuir que algo no había ido bien. Charlie estaba muy pálido y sabía que no habían estado bebiendo. Se agarró a la mesa para no desmayarse. Claire seguía mirando a su marido con enfado, mientras Nadia se cruzaba de brazos enfrente del suyo.  
-Oh, vaya¡Este olor a whisky tardará semanas en salir de tu ropa.  
-¿Desea algo más señor Linus?  
-No. Todo está en orden. Disculpen las molestias.-Kate cerró la puerta. Todo aquello era algo extraño. James sentó a Charlie en una silla.  
-Rápido Claire¡  
-¿Qué ha pasado?¡oh dios mío¡- Charlie estaba sangrando por el brazo, le habían herido y había perdido mucha sangre. Todo aquello había sido una escena que habían tenido que inventar para no levantar sospechas ante los vecinos y por supuesto ante el Sheriff.  
-Necesito que hiervas agua, unas tijeras, alcohol, una aguja e hilo. Tengo que sacar la bala. Date prisa Kate¡  
-Sí, ya voy.  
-Resulto que no estaban solos, había dos hombres más con ellos.  
-¿Y donde están ahora?  
-Eso ya no importa. – Kate trajo todo lo que le había pedido y lo puso en la mesa. Observaba todo aquello con gran curiosidad. James parecía que no era la primera vez que se veía en aquella situación.  
-Esto va a dolerte Charlie.  
-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?  
-Un tipo me disparó hace algún tiempo, tuve que sacarme la bala yo solo.- Charlie se retorcía de dolor mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa.- Deberías marcharte.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque es de noche y deberías estar en tu casa, no aquí.  
-¿Desde cuándo me dices lo que tengo que hacer? Tenemos que hablar James.  
-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Kate. Esto ya está.  
-Gracias James.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando. Claire ayudó a Charlie a levantarse y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Sawyer fue hacía la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Ella le siguió y se colocó frente a él, para que pudiera verla mientras le hablaba. ¿Cómo que no tenían nada de qué hablar? Precisamente ahora era cuando más cosas tenían que discutir. ¿Qué iban a hacer? 

-¿Qué no tenemos nada de qué hablar?¡¿Qué no tenemos nada de qué hablar?¡Maldita sea¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?¡  
-Tenías razón, tu padre nunca me aceptará y al parecer tu madre tampoco. No hay nada más que tú y yo tengamos que discutir.  
-¿Y eso es todo? Al parecer no me quieres tanto, te resulta bastante fácil rendirte.  
-Tu padre ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Está convencido de que quiero vuestras tierras y es lo único que me importa, según él.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Yo…..  
-¿Tú que Kate? Voy a marcharme de Evergreen….no puedo quedarme aquí, viendo cómo te entregas a un hombre que no soy yo. Es posible que yo no tenga la reputación y el prestigio que tiene Jack, tus padres nunca aceptarán que su hija esté con alguien como yo. Tienes que pensar que es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas y sobre todo, en el tipo de vida que quieres tener. No podemos hacer nada más.

Milagrosamente sus padres habían creído que estaba con Jack. Entró en la cocina y vio a Nana terminando de calentar la comida para ella.  
-No tengo hambre.  
-Niña, debes comer. ¿Cómo está Claire y Nadia?  
-Bien. Nana….quiero morirme.  
-No digas eso. Todo se arreglará, ya lo veras, tarde o temprano todo se arreglará.

Kate lloró en los brazos de Nana como había hecho en tantas ocasiones, sabía perfectamente lo que había querido darle a entender con aquellas palabras. Ella tenía dos opciones: o seguir la vida que tenían planeada para ella o romper con todo y vivir su vida con la persona que amaba lejos de todo y de todos. Sabía que era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que más deseaba, pero también era consciente de que aquella decisión implicaría olvidarse de todo aquello que formaba parte de su vida, no solo de lo malo, también de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en Evergreen.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Durante todo el día no habían dejado de entrar y salir personas de su casa. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Estaban colocando las flores en el salón, limpiando las lámparas y sacudiendo las alfombras. La cristalería había sido traída desde Europa y la mantelería bordada a mano por una de las más importantes modistas de Francia. Todo aquello no le emocionaba en ningún sentido. Nana la había visto muy triste durante esos días, y había intentado consolar su dolor. Pero había sido en vano. El día había llegado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de él.

James había recibido la invitación de los Austen hacía una semana e inmediatamente la había tirado al fuego. Tenía sus maletas preparadas para partir. Sólo necesitaba un par de días para hacer las cosas que necesitaba hacer antes de marcharse. Durante esa semana habían encontrado oro por primera vez y la cantidad había sido suficiente para obtener hasta cuatro lingotes de puro mineral. Esa mañana había hecho venir a Boone para que se reuniera con él. 

-No puedo creerlo¡, ¿puede creérselo?¡ En dos meses fíjese lo que ha sacado, imagínese las ganancias en un año.  
-Lo hemos hecho juntos Boone, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin tu ayuda.  
-La mina es tuya James.  
-De eso quería hablarte. Voy a marcharme. Quiero que te hagas cargo de ella.  
-Pero, ¿pensé que le gustaba estar aquí?  
-No puedo quedarme. Esto es para ti.  
-No, no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado. Tengo suficiente con mi sueldo.  
-Esta parte es tuya. Tendrás suficiente para comenzar tu casa, y con las ganancias futuras podrás casarte con la mujer que amas.  
-¿Se va porque Kate va a casarse con el señor Shepard?  
-Me voy porque tengo que hacerlo. Pero confío en ti, se que lo harás bien. Me alegro de haber trabajo contigo Boone y te deseo la mayor de las felicidades.  
-Le echare de menos James. Y esperare su vuelta.  
-No esperes demasiado. No tengo intención de volver.  
-John siempre dice que quien visita Evergreen una vez, siempre vuelve. Así que, hasta pronto.

Kate estaba terminando de arreglarse mientras su madre colocaba sus cabellos. Se supone que debería estar feliz, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía sonreír. Era el día más triste de su vida y su madre lo sabía. Nana entró y termino de recoger la habitación mientras la miraba. ¿Cómo podían unos padres permitir anteponer la felicidad de su hija a su propio egoísmo?

-Estás preciosa Katherine. Sonríe un poco. Todo el mundo se maravillara al verte entrar en el salón.

Todo el mundo estaba allí. El Alcalde y su mujer, el sheriff Linus, el señor y la señora Burke, Boone, Shannon y su padre. La mayoría de aquellas personas no le importaban en absoluto. Allí no estaba Nadia, ni Sayid, tampoco Claire y Charlie, ni Hugo, y por supuesto, tampoco James. Algo que agradecía enormemente, porque verle allí ese día hubiera hecho que se le rasgara el corazón en dos partes.  
Jack se acercó y la acompañó hasta su asiento, justo al lado del suyo. Cómo de cruel podía ser la vida. Estaba sentada al lado de un hombre por el que no sentía nada, había una distancia y un gran abismo entre ambos a pesar de su cercanía física, y a unos metros de su casa vivía el hombre al que más había amado en todo su vida. Al que nunca podría olvidar, a pesar de que iba a compartir su vida con otra persona.

La cena transcurrió entre las conversaciones que iban generándose en la mesa. John no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el tiempo, con esa mirada simpática, y hoy más que nunca de apoyo y cariño. Shannon y Boone hacían lo mismo. Sobre todo su amiga, que era una de las pocas personas, junto con aquellos que hoy no estaban allí, que sabían lo mucho que odiaba aquella situación. 

-Estás preciosa Kate.  
-Gracias Jack.  
-¿Te has despedido de tus alumnos?  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
-Bueno no falta mucho para que termine el curso y como sabrás no iniciaras el siguiente.  
-Todavía no me he casado contigo, esperaremos hasta entonces para las despedidas.  
-Como quieras.

Tras la cena tuvo lugar el baile. Después de las primeras piezas, se sintió indispuesta. Boone la siguió hasta el patio trasero. Podía oírla llorar. Se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo. 

-Gracias Boone.  
-James va marcharse.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Pasado mañana. Me ha dejado la mina, creo que no tiene intención de volver.  
-¿Está en su casa?  
-Le he visto esta mañana.  
-No sé qué voy a hacer. ¿Qué harías tú si no te permitieran estar con Shannon?  
-Me iría con ella a donde fuera, no importaría el lugar, o donde viviéramos, solo importaría que estaríamos juntos.  
-¿Ha vendido su casa?  
-Eso no lo sé. Creo que los compradores vendrán mañana.  
-¿Y porque no se ha ido ya?  
-Creo que está esperando a verla una última vez, antes de irse. Kate si realmente le quieres no deberías casarte con Jack. Nunca serás feliz y todos merecemos ser felices.  
-La felicidad es una utopía Boone. Tal vez algún día te des cuenta. Tengo que volver.

Su padre se levantó y anunció con una gran sonrisa su compromiso con el Doctor Jack Shepard al que abrazó como si fuera un hijo. Su madre sonrió y le dio un beso. Ella no sintió nada, sólo vacio, era como un fantasma, flotaba. No estaba allí, su cuerpo permanecía de pie recibiendo las felicitaciones, unas más alegres que otras, de todos sus invitados, Shannon la abrazó, y fue un consuelo no sentirse tan sola. Su mente se había ido de allí hacía algunos minutos. Estaba en aquel árbol, en aquella casita de la mina, en aquel porche, en aquella sala donde cenaron, en la biblioteca, y sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le vio y como le oído tanto cuando lleno su cara de barró con aquella osadía. 

Estaba bailando pero sólo podía recordar sus labios en los suyos, aquella dulzura al besarla, aquella electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Eso era todo lo que iba a perderse. Y a cambio iba a vivir una vida llena de frialdad, de protocolo, de hipocresía al lado de aquel hombre con el que ahora bailaba y por el que se cuerpo no tenía ninguna respuesta. ¿Cómo iba a dormir con él? ¿Cómo iba a darle hijos? ¿Cómo iba a vivir así?

James dormía después de haber dado miles de vueltas en su cama. Escuchaba la música en aquella maldita casa, donde seguramente ahora el doctor bailaba con la maestra. Una bella joven que estaría sonriendo, para que nadie notara que odiaba todo aquel espectáculo. Sus padres estarían aplaudiendo y alardeando de los caros vestidos que llevaría en su ajuar, las joyas, las vajillas, las ropas de cama. Y él era un maldito estúpido que había tenido la estúpida idea de que ese hombre que ahora bailaba con ella, que sería su esposo, que dormiría con ella todas las noches, podía haber sido él.

Escuchó un ruido. Se levantó y cogió su arma. ¿Quién se había atrevido a entrar a esas horas en su casa? El pomo de la puerta de su habitación empezó a girar lentamente. Apuntó, no iba a permitir que nadie perturbase su sueño y además había elegido el peor día para robarle. Hoy no tendría piedad con nadie. Cuando la puerta se abrió, bajo el arma sintiendo que no podía respirar. Era Kate, vestida con un camisón y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Le abrazó mientras lloraba. Secó sus lágrimas y ella le besó profundamente, sin dejar tiempo a poder respirar, necesitaba sentirse viva. Él la apartó. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Podía haberte matado.  
-Necesitaba verte. -Ella empezó a desabrochar su camisa, mientras le besaba los labios. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos.  
-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres Kate?  
-No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

Las manos le temblaban mientras la despojaba de su camisón. Había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Quería a esa mujer testaruda y hermosa más de lo que jamás pensó que amaría a nadie. Visualizó su cuerpo desnudo y descubrió que no había nada que pudiera compararse con aquel momento. Kate nunca se había sentido tan mareada y embriagada por ningún hombre como James lo hacía. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada respiración le hacía sentir que únicamente con él podría ser feliz y ahora sí que nadie podría separarlos jamás. No le importaba lo que pensaran sus padres, Jack, los habitantes de Evergreen o el resto del mundo, sólo le importaba él. Ellos dos juntos. Y ambos sabían que harían lo que fuera necesario para que funcionara. 

Kate sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento, se abrazó a él y besó su cuello, mientras James acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba por la cintura. 

-He estado a punto de dispararte.  
-Vas a irte. Y ni siquiera te has despedido. He visto tus maletas.  
-No creí que importara.  
-Me voy contigo.  
-Si vienes conmigo, nunca podrás volver, no volverás a ver a tus padres, ni a tus amigos, ni a Nana, no volverás a Evergreen ¿Estas dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso por estar conmigo?  
-Sí. No me importa.  
-Puedo asegurarte que no valgo tanto. Hay algunas cosas que deberías saber antes de seguir con esto.  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Debes saber porque el sheriff Linus sabe quién soy.  
-Me lo contarás por el camino.  
-Muy bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo, en un par de horas amanecerá. Vuelve a tu casa, ponte algo decente y ven aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Nos marcharemos ahora y no volveremos a mirar atrás.- Kate se incorporó y le miró.  
-Estoy nerviosa.- James sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
-Ese es porque nunca has hecho nada malo. Todo saldrá bien. Vete.- Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse. James se acercó y la ayudó a abrocharse el camisón. Acariciando dulcemente su cuerpo que hasta hace unos segundos había sido suyo.  
-Parece que esto te encanta. –Ambos sonrieron. Kate abrió la puerta para marcharse.  
- Espera. – Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla con gran pasión. -Ahora.  
-¿Y si esperamos un poco más?  
-Tenemos que aprovechar mientras está oscuro. Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos.  
-James….  
-Lo sé Kate. Yo también te quiero. Vamos¡

Había pasado casi una hora y no había vuelto. Estaba empezando a impacientarse pero no podía ir a buscarla. Salió fuera. Había luz en su casa, no iban a dejarla salir. Escuchó gritos. Eso sí que no podía aguantarlo, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Juraba por dios que si le había ocurrido algo, acabaría con aquel hombre, aunque después perdiera su vida. Cuando llegó la madre de Kate estaba tirada en el suelo, con algunos golpes en su rostro, pero tenía pulso. ¿Dónde estaba Kate? Nana le hizo señales desde la puerta de la cocina para que supiera que estaban en el despacho. 

-¿Dónde crees que vas?¡  
-Suéltame¡  
-¿Cómo te atreves?¡Eres una zorra igual que tu madre¡  
-Suéltala¡  
-Señor Ford¡Hemos estado esperándole¡  
-Déjala en paz¡  
-Que tierno¡¿De verdad quieres a este hombre?¿Sabes que es un asesino?  
-No le escuches Kate¡Ven conmigo.  
-Ella no va a ninguna parte contigo¡Te dije que no te metieras en mi asuntos y no me has escuchado.

Soltó a Kate y la tiró al suelo. Comenzaron a forcejear. El señor Austen se abalanzó sobre James oprimiendo su cuello. James bloqueo uno de sus golpes y cayó al suelo. Wayne sacó un revólver que llevaba en el bolsillo y le apunto.  
Se escuchó un disparo y el olor a pólvora inundó la casa de los Austen. Nana salió corriendo y gritó.


	14. Chapter 14

Para todos aquellos que seguís esta historia, gracias. El capitulo anterior terminó con algo de tensión. En este descubriréis algo de lo que hizo James en su pasado, que ocurrió esa noche y Kate tendrá algunas dudas de manos del doctor Shepard…¿La madre de Kate no os parece algo insoportable?

CAPITULO 14

Había dos cuerpos en el suelo. Uno era el de James cubierto de sangre, el otro el de el Señor Austen de espaldas. Kate estaba de pie con un rifle en la mano. Se acercó corriendo a él y empezó a tocarle el rostro, mientras las lágrimas aparecían por sus ojos. James no reaccionaba pero no parecía herido. Lloró desconsolada al ver lo que había pasado. Su padre yacía muerto en el suelo con un tiro en la espalda que le había alcanzado el pecho. La sangre había manchado la moqueta y el cuerpo de James. Nana observaba toda la escena desde la puerta. 

-Por favor despierta¡por favor¡  
-Joder Pecas¡No sabía que sabías disparar.- ella sonrió y le abrazó fuerte.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Estoy lleno de sangre de tu padre. ¿Tú lo estás?- Acarició su rostro y tomo conciencia de lo que había pasado. Se levantó y limpió su rostro con el dorso de su camisa. La abrazó y supo que no podía dejar que se la llevaran. La besó en la frente y se acercó al Señor Austen. Miró a Kate.

-Está muerto.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Dame el arma.  
-¿Qué?¡No no pienso hacerlo.  
-Dámela Kate, diré que he sido yo.  
-De eso ni hablar. Yo le he matado.  
-¿Quieres saber lo que hacen con las mujeres que asesinan?¡  
-¿Y qué te pasará a ti?  
-Nana, si alguien te pregunta he sido yo.  
-Si señor¡  
-El sheriff no tardará en llegar.

Cogió el arma de manos de Kate que no había dejado de llorar y se agarraba a él temiendo el momento en que se lo llevaran. Hacía unas horas estaban amándose y planeando su huida y ahora ambos sabían que aquello no iba a ser posible. Kate pensó que tal vez podría huir, marcharse, esconderse y luego ella iría a buscarle. Pero sabía que él no iba a permitir que viviera como una proscrita el resto de su vida.  
-James tienes que irte  
-De eso nada. No voy a dejarte.  
-Prefiero que te marches y sigas con vida…si te cogen te matarán.  
-Entonces moriré. Pero lo haré lo feliz porque después de mucho tiempo he encontrado lo que buscaba.  
-James, por favor¡.

Muchos vecinos se habían acercado hasta la finca al escuchar el alboroto, entre ellos Jack, que había sido avisado de que algo había ocurrido en casa de su prometida. Entró corriendo y descubrió aquella escena.

-Kate¡Oh dios mío¡ ¿Qué has hecho?¡  
-Debería ver a la señora Austen, Señor Shepard.  
-Por fin vas a estar donde mereces, entre rejas¡

La madre de Kate había recuperado la consciencia. No recordaba nada, pero empezó a gritar cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su marido. Kate la miró, no entendía como podía estar triste porque aquel hombre horrible había muerto. Ella no paraba de llorar. A lo lejos vio el carro del sheriff Linus estacionando en la entrada, se acercó a James y le abrazó. Jack vio aquella escena, vio aquellos ojos, aquella mirada, aquel abrazo, y comprendió que esa no era la mujer con la que él se había comprometido hacía sólo unas horas. Aquella mujer miraba a aquel hombre con amor, cariño y deseo. Un detalle que nunca había tenido con él. Y además aquel hombre correspondía con aquella mirada. Se querían, o al menos aquel tipo lo sabía hacer muy bien.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi prometida¡  
-Jack¡por favor¡  
-Señorita Austen. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
-Señor Linus al parecer el matrimonio Austen discutió. La señorita Austen, aquí presente, intentó apaciguar las cosas y el señor Ford disparó al Señor Austen, quitándole la vida.- Era el oficial que había llegado minutos antes y había estado hablando con Nana. James la miró y le dio una sonrisa de gratitud por no haber desvelado la verdad sobre quien había perpetrado el crimen.  
-¿Es eso cierto Kate?  
-Sí. Es cierto.  
-Bien. Señor Ford, por las leyes de Colorado queda usted detenido por el asesinato de Wayne Austen, permanecerá en la celda de Evergreen hasta que recojamos toda la información y podamos establecer una condena definitiva. Señorita Austen, señora Austen les acompaño en su dolor. Vamos.

Sólo habían pasado unas horas, pero Linus no se había movido de su despacho que estaba justo en frente de su celda. No dejaba de mirarle mientras sonría de forma burlesca. No entendía que le hacía tanta gracia. James se sentó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Habían estado tan cerca. Ahora mismo podían estar juntos por algún camino, abrazados y besándose, sin miedo a nada, ni a nadie. Y ahora estaba acusado de asesinato, no lo había hecho, pero no iba a permitir que ella pasara por algo así. No se lo merecía, matar a aquel desgraciado le había librado de una condena eterna, y si tenía que morir, lo haría gustoso con tal de saber que no volvería a tocarla. 

-Te dije que no tardarías en estar aquí.  
-Sheriff Linus, la joven Austen quiere hablar con usted.  
-Dígale que la Audiencia será pasado mañana, que debería estar velando el cuerpo de su padre.  
-No hable así de ella¡  
-¿Te diriges a mi? Disfruta del tiempo que tienes, como ya sabrás has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Kate se marchó a casa de Claire junto con Sayid y Hugo que la habían acompañado hasta la cárcel. Les había contado todo lo que había pasado. Incluido que James no había disparado aquella arma. Cuando regresó a casa había multitud de personas acompañando a su madre. Jack también estaba allí, y no se movió de su lado en ningún momento. Se levantó y salió a tomar un poco de aire. No tardó en notar una presencia a su lado.

-Siempre digo que un buen trago hace milagros.  
-¿De dónde ha sacado eso?  
-Se la robé a mi padre antes de que muriera. Te sentará bien.  
-Gracias.  
-Mi padre era un gran hombre, muy sabio, pero muy recto. Sentí mucho su muerte, pero después de unas semanas sentí un gran alivio. Una gran libertad, que no duró mucho, porque luego me casé.  
-¿Eres feliz Juliet?  
-Todo lo que puedo serlo. Apenas veo a mi marido y se a que se dedica cuando no está en casa, además de a sus negocios.  
-¿Cómo puede una mujer como tu aguantar eso?  
-Costumbre, supongo. Con los años te habitúas a una serie de circunstancias. Yo espero que no cometas los errores que yo cometí. Elige bien Kate.  
-¿Me harías un favor Juliet?  
-¿De qué se trata?

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Sacó el frasco que llevaba guardado en su falda y vertió un poco de su contenido en la taza de aquel alguacil que dormía en la puerta. Sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho para que hiciera su efecto. A los pocos minutos aquel hombre cayó en el suelo, lo arrastró dentro para que nadie pudiera verlo y siguió adelante. Estaba acostado en aquella manta en el suelo. 

-James¡  
-Kate¡¿Qué haces aquí? Te has vuelto loca¡  
-Tenía que verte. –Pasó sus brazos por los barrotes de la celda y le abrazó. Él hizo lo mismo y abrazó su cintura. Besó su rostro y luego sus labios.  
-¿Dónde está el hombre que estaba en la puerta? ¿Cómo has podido entrar?  
-Está dormido. No se despertará hasta dentro de unas horas.  
-¿Le has envenenado?  
-¿Cómo crees sino que me escapé para cenar contigo?  
-Menuda Señorita Austen.  
-Voy a contarles la verdad.  
-No. No lo harás.  
-Van a matarte, ¿Quieres morir, James?  
-¿Y qué te pasará a ti? ¿Crees que tendrás piedad porque seas una mujer?  
-No te preocupes lo tengo todo pensado. ¿Te duele?  
-Solo un poco. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Si tu no estuvieras aquí, diría que muy bien.  
-Tienes que irte. Nos veremos en unos días.  
-Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Después del funeral de su padre se marchó a casa. Su madre estaba sentada en la sala esperándola cuando llegó desde la cocina. Ambas iban de riguroso negro. Se madre le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. 

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ocurrió?  
-Ya sabes lo que pasó.  
-¿Fuiste tú quien lo mató?  
-Estaba ahogándote cuando llegué…..  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Madre….  
-¿Dónde estabas Katherine?¡¿Habías ido a verle?¡  
-Deberías estar agradecida, podías estar muerta.  
-Si no hubieras ido a ver a ese hombre tu padre no hubiera enfurecido y ahora estaría vivo.  
-No me eches la culpa madre¡¿Vivo para qué? ¿Para que pudiera seguir golpeándote? ¿Para qué viviéramos siempre con miedo? ¿Para calcular nuestros pasos, los minutos y los segundos antes de que gritara nuestro nombre?  
-Desde que ese hombre llegó aquí, no eres la misma. No creas que porque tu padre ya no esté, no vas a continuar con tus planes. Pospondremos la boda unos meses, pero te casarás con Jack, no pienses que voy a dejar que ese hombre entre en mi familia.  
-Me voy a ir con él y no podrás impedirlo.  
-Katherine¡Si te marchas no vuelvas nunca más.  
-No te preocupes madre, no pensaba hacerlo.

No paraba de andar de un lado a otro, no podía permanecer más tiempo allí. Necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien. Jack apareció en la sala. De todas las personas que deseaba que estuvieran a su lado, él no era una de ellas.  
-¿Qué quieres Jack?  
-¿Podemos hablar un momento?  
-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?- Jack sacó una serie de papeles y se los dio. Kate le miró con sorpresa.- ¿Qué es esto?  
-James Ford. Este es el hombre al que estas protegiendo. Un hombre al que no conoces. Del que no sabes nada. ¿Sabías que con sólo dieciséis años era un ladrón? Estafas, hurtos, y alguna cosa más que estoy seguro de que te sorprenderá por la similitud de tu situación actual.  
-No quiero escuchar nada más.  
-¿Te ha hablado de la señorita Philips?  
-No sé de qué estás hablando.  
-Hace diez años, el señor Ford se instaló en Virginia. Allí comenzó a seducir a una joven de una buena familia, ella se enamoró de él, la utilizó y la alejó de sus padres. Vivieron juntos sin estar casados durante meses. Resulta que el señor Ford tenía algunas deudas, aquellos hombres le encontraron y fueron a su casa, pero él no estaba. La señorita Philips estaba sola. Cuando James llegó le pidieron el dinero, pero no lo tenía. Aquella joven intentó defenderle, protegerle, como ahora haces tú.  
-Todo eso no es cierto.  
-Ahora viene lo mejor. Aquellos hombres iban a matarle, pero ella se interpuso y murió. A él le dispararon pero sobrevivió. Sus padres le denunciaron, estuvo unos meses en prisión pero se demostró que no la había matado, aunque muchos dudan que fuera cierto.  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
-No te das cuenta Kate, solo quiere tus tierras, eso es lo que ha hecho contigo, lo mismo que con aquella joven y fíjate como terminó. Sólo quiere recuperar lo que es suyo y sabe cómo tiene que hacerlo.  
-Él me quiere.  
-Una vez que estés con él, te dejará, eso es lo que ha hecho con todas las mujeres a lo largo de su vida, utilizarlas a su antojo y una vez que se cansa de ellas, las deja solas. ¿Crees que algún hombre te respetará después de eso? Tú no eres de esa clase Kate. Podemos esperar todo el tiempo que quieras. Solo quiero que seas mi esposa.  
-Yo no te quiero Jack. Y nunca seré tu esposa. Ahora márchate.

Revisó todos aquellos papeles. Había más de veinte hojas de todas las cosas que había hecho. ¿De dónde habría sacado toda aquella información? ¿Por qué él no le había contado nada de todo aquello? ¿Sería cierto que estaba tratando de engañarla? No, él la quería. Se lo había dicho. Pero, ¿y si lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio? Ella le amaba, de eso no tenía duda, ¿pero eran sinceros los sentimientos de él?  
No podía quitar de su mente a aquella joven que ahora estaba muerta, las similitudes en todo lo ocurrido, como lo había llevado todo poco a poco y como había aceptado sin más que se marchará con él. Sabía que su padre se enfurecería y que ella no permitiría que le ocurriera nada. Era una idiota que había caído en su trampa. Sólo una más, no tenía nada de especial. Acudiría a la Audiencia y haría lo que tenía que hacer, después tendría que pensar cuales serían las consecuencias de sus actos.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Era una mañana de primavera bastante soleada, se colocó su chaqueta y salió de su casa con destino a la prisión. Linus ya estaría allí, preparándolo todo. Entró y lo encontró tomando una taza de café con los pies apoyados en la mesa. Miró a James que estaba sentado en el suelo y sonrió. 

-Buenos días señor Linus, ¿podría darnos un momento a solas?  
-La audiencia es dentro de una hora señor Locke, le ruego que sea breve.  
-No se preocupe. Gracias.- El sheriff salió y los dejó solos. John cogió una banqueta y se sentó junto a la celda. Sacó una bolsa de papel y se la dio. –Te ha traído algo de comer y un poco de ropa limpia.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Qué ha pasado James?  
-No le hice caso.  
-¿Has cometido los cargos por lo que se te acusa? ¿O solo estás protegiendo a la mujer que amas?  
-Si estoy aquí es por lo que he hecho. No es la primera vez que estoy entre rejas.  
-¿Sabes que el delito de asesinato está penado con la muerte?  
-Lo sé. No tengo miedo a morir.  
-Todo lo mundo dice lo mismo, pero en realidad es mentira. El señor Austen no era lo que se dice una persona grata para mí. La muerte siempre es dolorosa, pero en este caso, y entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que para Kate será un alivio.  
-No voy a decirle nada y no me arrepiento.  
-El comprador se marchó ayer. Parece que se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Sigues queriendo venderla?  
-No puedo quedarme en Evergreen. ¿Si le cuento algo me promete que no se lo dirá a nadie?  
-Soy alcalde James, me debo a la verdad.  
-Por favor.  
-Está bien. Confía en mí, todo lo que me cuentes no saldrá de aquí, si ese es tu deseo.  
-Íbamos a irnos, juntos. Esa noche la estaba esperando para marcharnos de aquí. Pero escuché gritos, no quería que la hiciera daño, así que fui allí, la señora Austen estaba en el suelo, parecía muerta, y Kate…..su padre estaba ahogándola, forcejeamos y él sacó su arma, yo no tenía la mía….siempre la llevó, pero esa noche…esa noche no la llevaba conmigo. Escuché un disparó y la sangre de aquel hombre me cubrió entero. Si ella no hubiera disparado yo estaría muerto.  
-Debes quererla mucho como para arriesgar tu vida por ella.  
-Una vez cometí un error, el más grande de toda mi vida y me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a poner la vida de nadie en peligro si pudiera evitarlo.  
-Estaré en la sala. Mucha suerte James.  
-Gracias John.

Todo estaba preparado en la sala. Locke estaba sentado, su gesto era serio. Más de lo que acostumbraba a mostrar. El alguacil hizo entrar a James y lo sentó delante del alcalde. El sheriff Linus se puso a su lado. El juez del condado había llegado y ocupó su sitio.  
-Me gustaría escuchar el relato del doctor Shepard.- Jack entró en la sala y permaneció de pie frente al juez.- Buenos días doctor. Cuéntenos que es lo que vio cuando llegó a la casa de los Austen.  
-El señor Austen estaba en el suelo sin vida. Su hija, la señorita Austen, estaba a su lado.  
-¿Y dónde estaba el señor Ford?  
-En la misma sala, con el arma del crimen en su mano. El señor Austen murió por un impacto de bala.  
-¿La señora Austen vio algo?  
-Estaba inconsciente cuando yo llegué.  
-¿Cree usted que el señor Ford la golpeó?  
-Eso no puedo asegurarlo, pero si mató al Señor Austen, quizás también intentó matar a su hija y a su esposa.  
-Eso no es cierto¡  
-Señorita Austen, todavía no es su momento, tendrá que esperar fuera.  
-No pienso seguir escuchando más mentiras¡  
-¿Qué hace aquí la señora Burke?  
-He venido a presentar algunas pruebas para lo que va a contarles la señorita Austen.  
-No Kate¡  
-Cállese señor Ford. Gracias señor Shepard puede sentarse.

El juez hizo que se acercara hasta el centro de la sala. James la miraba intentando buscar algo de paz, pero Kate rehusó su mirada y se centró en relatar los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido. Algo había cambiado, ella no parecía la misma.

-Muy bien comience su relato, señorita Austen.  
-El señor Ford no lo hizo, fui yo. Yo mate a Wayne Austen.  
-Eso no es cierto Señor Juez¡Sólo está protegiéndole.  
-Silencio. Continúe.  
-Mi padre estaba golpeando a mi madre, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, yo intenté hacer que parara, pero no lo conseguí. Ella cayó al suelo y dejo de moverse. Intentó matarme. El señor Ford, es mi vecino, escuchó los gritos e intentó a auxiliarnos. Mi padre empezó a golpearle, luego le apuntó con un arma... Y yo apreté el gatillo.  
-¿Por qué deberíamos creerla?  
-Porque me ha golpeado en numerosas ocasiones y por eso la señora Burke, alguien imparcial, está aquí conmigo. Ella le contará lo que necesite saber.  
-No te creo¡¿Por qué le defiendes?¡Es un asesino, ¿se los has dicho James, le has contado quien eres?….vamos díselo…dile quien es James Ford.  
-Señor Shepard¡Salga¡  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Kate?¡Solo quiere recuperar sus tierras¡- Kate le miró con odio y evito que las lágrimas que estaban formándose en sus ojos se derramaran. Luego le miró con total convicción.  
-Lo que debo hacer.

Después de media hora el juez salió de la habitación en la que había estado escuchando el testimonio de Kate y la señora Burke. Le había mostrado los moratones de sus brazos, las cicatrices de su espalda y la marca de las manos de su padre en el cuello. Se sentó de nuevo en el atrio y miró a James Ford.

-Solo le haré una pregunta. ¿Todo lo que ha dicho la señorita Austen es verdad?- Kate le miró suplicante. Él bajo la cabeza y miró al juez una vez más.  
-Sí, Señor juez, es cierto.  
-Bien. Este juzgado le absuelve del asesinato del Señor Austen. Puede marcharse a casa. Señorita Austen ha reconocido haber asesinado a su padre, pero después de lo que he visto, de su testimonio, está claro que lo hizo para defender su persona. Queda absuelta de cualquier cargo. Espero no verlos por aquí nunca más.

Kate salió de la sala y James la siguió. Todo el mundo que estaba en ese momento en la calle los miraba. Todos los habitantes de Evergreen sabían lo que había pasado en casa de los señores Austen. Walter llegó con la señora Austen hasta donde Kate estaba con su coche. James la agarró del brazo, no podía permitir que se fuera, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

-Sube Katherine, nos vamos a casa¡- Kate le miró. La forma en que lo hizo le dio a entender que algo había cambiado, no sabía de que se trataba, pero era una mirada fría y distante, casi de desconfianza. Subió al coche y se marchó, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

James pasó el resto de la mañana durmiendo. Los tres días que había permanecido en la cárcel habían hecho mella en él. Cuando bajó, Kate está esperándole en la biblioteca. Pasó delante de ella y se sentó, encendió un cigarrillo y la miró. Ella le entregó una serie de papeles, ni siquiera los leyó, pero sabía de qué se trataba. 

-¿Y ahora qué?  
-¿Vas a explicarme algo de todo eso?  
-Te dije que había cosas que tenías que saber, pero no quisiste que te las contara.  
-¿Es cierto lo que dice en esos documentos?  
-Son papeles oficiales, yo diría que sí.  
-Lo tenías todo pensado desde el principio.  
-No vayas por ahí Kate.  
-Por eso te acercaste a mí, me invitaste a cenar, me sedujiste para volver a tener tus tierras. ¿Solo he sido una distracción para ti? Una idiota más con la que pasar el tiempo. Eso es a lo que te has dedicado toda tu vida…..engañar y seducir a mujeres como yo, solo para conseguir su dinero…- James se levantó y se acercó a ella que ahora estaba arrinconada contra la pared de la sala, pero no dejaba de mirarle desafiante.  
-Maldita seas¡Márchate¡¿Quién te ha dado todos esos papeles?  
-Jack.  
-¿Tu futuro marido?  
-Al menos él ha sido honesto conmigo. Me has engañado, igual que hiciste con esa mujer.  
-Ni se te ocurra nombrarla.  
-¿Hasta cuándo ibas a estar jugando conmigo?  
-Por suerte para los dos nunca lo sabremos.  
-Te odio, maldigo el día en que pusiste un pie en Evergreen y solo deseo no tener que volver a verte nunca más.  
-Al menos has podido deshacerte de tu padre con mi ayuda.  
-¿Esperas que te de las gracias?  
-Yo no espero nada Kate. Pero si eso es lo que piensas de mí, vete de mi casa y no vuelvas. 

Los ojos de James iban a estallar en cólera, pero sobre todo en indignación al saber que después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, de haber arriesgado su vida, de haberlo dado todo, ella desconfiara de lo que sentía, de lo mucho que la quería. Kate dejó escapar una lágrima, sabiendo que todo había terminado. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Al mirarle no podía reconocer en él todas aquellas cosas que esos papeles decían que había hecho. Bajó la mirada y respiró hondo. Cuando volvió a ver sus ojos, la frialdad que vio en ellos le dio todo lo que necesitaba saber. Que no se iría con él, que no confiaba en su persona y que todo se había acabado entre ellos.

-Adiós James.

Kate salió de aquella casa y se encerró en su habitación. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, escondiéndose, evitando las miradas de los demás, temiendo las represalias de su padre. Ahora que era mucho más sencillo, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese momento? Kate lloró contra la almohada y permaneció allí hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ella.

James terminó de empaquetar sus cosas y se tumbó en la cama. Nunca debió pararse en Evergreen, nunca debió acercarse a ella. Ahora ya nada podría apartarla de su corazón y estaba claro que ella no se marcharía con él. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que aquella noche no iba a dormir nada. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a esperar ni un día más para llevarla a cabo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas y más vueltas. Apenas había dormido. No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera resultado ser un plan trazado para conseguir aquellas tierras que habían sido de su familia. No podía ser. Le había dicho que la quería y había visto sinceridad en sus palabras, en la forma de mirarla, de tocarla y en sus besos.

Se levantó y miró su reflejo en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados, no había dejado de llorar y pensar que es lo que había hecho. Él se había arriesgado por ella, su padre podía haberlo matado y ni siquiera le importó. Y luego él mismo se culpo por su muerte. Nadie había hecho tanto por ella. Iría a su casa, hablaría con él. Le diría que nada le importaba, que le quería y quería estar con él. Ahora su padre no podría hacer nada. Estaba muerto. Y ella era libre para elegir.

Se vistió rápidamente. Salió de su casa y corrió, tenía que verle, tenía que hacerle entender que había sido una estúpida y que su pasado era sólo eso, pasado y tenían todo un presente por vivir juntos.

Llegó a la puerta y llamó. Nadie abrió. Siguió llamando más fuerte, tal vez Rose había salido temprano esa mañana. Sintió una desesperación haciéndose cargo de su persona. Miró por las ventanas y volvió a llamar.

-Buenos días.- Se giró y vio a la doncella con algunas verduras en un cesto. Le pareció ver un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro. Tal vez se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.  
-Buenos días Rose. ¿James no está?  
-No, señorita.  
-¿Está en la mina? Me gustaría hablar con él.  
-Me parece que no va a poder ser.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Bernard le ha llevado hace veinte minutos hasta el puerto. Se marcha Kate.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla de la entrada. No podía ser. Él no podía haberse marchado. Esto no estaba pasando. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Todo esto era culpa suya, le había dicho que no quería volver a verle y él había cumplido su palabra. Se marchaba sin ella.  
-Eso no es posible.  
-Si se da prisa, quizás pueda alcanzarlo.

Kate cogió el coche y salió a toda prisa de allí. Malditos caballos, no podían ir más rápido. Estaba lloviendo y la calzada estaba llena de barro, iba a matar a aquellos animales si seguía golpeándolos de ese modo. Estaba temblando e iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero tenía que conseguir que no subiera a ese barco. No podía perderlo, no ahora, después de todo lo que habían luchado. No podía dejar escapar su felicidad, le amaba, y sabía que lo había hecho desde el primer día que puso sus pies en Evergreen.

Bernard se despidió de él, mientras aquel joven subía sus pertenencias al barco. James miraba a todos lados con la esperanza de que ella apareciera. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estaba claro que en estos momentos le odiaba. Sayid estaba junto a él. Había tratado en vano de convencerle de que no se fuera. Pero conocía perfectamente a su amigo, eran de los que tomaban una decisión y eran firmes con ella hasta el final.  
-Espero volver a verte pronto, amigo.  
-Mi tiempo en Evergreen ha terminado.  
-Sólo espero que estés seguro de que esto es lo que quieres.  
-Adiós Sayid. Gracias por todo.

Abrazó a su amigo y subió. Nunca le había costado tanto marcharse de un lugar, sintió un dolor muy agudo en el estómago. Y todo era por ella. Se abrochó su abrigo y camino por la cubierta. Se había llevado uno de sus libros, había descubierto que le había colocado algunas notas en los márgenes. En el prólogo estaba escrito su nombre Kate Austen, simple, sencillo y una pequeña dedicatoria que había escrito para él.

"_Este es mi libro favorito, lo he leído más de diez veces, no se ría, yo también soy aficionada a la lectura, al parecer usted y yo tenemos mucho en común. Puede quedárselo. Sé que lo guardara como si fuera suyo."_

Dejó el carro sin interesarse si lo había atado o no. Corrió, buscó el barco, pero ya era tarde, había zarpado. Estaba a más de un kilómetro de allí. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, hacía frio y llovía, pero ella no sentía nada. Sólo la desesperación, la frustración que se había hecho presa de su ser, por haber dejado marchar su felicidad, la única cosa que realmente le había importado en toda su vida. Jamás se había sentido más sola y perdida y todo era por su culpa. Por su indecisión, su inseguridad y la falta de confianza en él. Podía notar como las piernas empezaban a fallarle y algunos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo. Alguien se acercó y la cubrió con una chaqueta. Era Sayid. Ni siquiera lo miró. 

-Se ha marchado. No he podido retenerle.  
-Tengo que volver a casa.  
-Me ha dado esto.  
-No ha tenido el valor de decirme que se iba ¿y me escribe una carta?  
-Puedo asegurarte que conozco lo suficiente a James como para saber que todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho porque te ama. Lo que no entiendo es porque se ha ido.  
-Se marcha porque he sido una estúpida y él un cobarde.  
-James puede ser muchas cosas, pero cobarde no es una de ellas.  
-Sayid entiendo que le defiendas, no obstante es tu amigo.  
-Que hayas creído a Jack antes que a él, que no hayas sabido entender su pasado, que hayas dudado de sus sentimientos, ha hecho que le pierdas.  
-Entonces tal vez no debemos estar juntos. Y así deberá ser.  
-Si supieras todo lo que ha sufrido durante toda su vida, los golpes que ha recibido y el dolor que él solo ha tenido que sobrellevar, nunca hubieras desconfiado de él.  
-¿Y porque no me lo dijo?¡ ¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por otras personas?¡ Yo le quiero Sayid y tu sabes más de él que yo. Iba a dejarlo todo, mi vida, mi trabajo, mi casa, todo para estar con él.  
-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
-De ninguna manera. Si piensa que voy a ir a buscarle, entonces es que no me conoce. Si realmente me quisiera tanto como dices, no se habría ido.  
-Si ninguno de los dos estáis dispuestos a luchar por vosotros, nadie lo hará. Pero permíteme que te diga que me he pasado muchos años buscando a la mujer que amaba, recorrí muchas millas, crucé océanos, sólo para estar con ella. Y cada vez que me despierto a su lado me doy cuenta de que todo lo que sufrí hasta encontrarla tuvo sentido.  
-Si alguna vez vuelves a verle dile que se olvide de mí. Yo haré lo mismo.

Kate se marchó dejando a Sayid sólo en el puerto. Cuando llegó se encerró en su habitación y abrió aquella carta.

_"Querida Kate, no sé lo que en estos momentos estarás pensado de mi. Posiblemente nada bueno. Porque yo no he hecho nada bueno en mi vida. Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de alguien como de ti. Tal vez debería haberte contado antes qué tipo de persona soy y quizás no te hubieras acercado a mí. Aunque si te soy sincero, no estoy arrepentido. Solo asustado. No estoy orgulloso de las cosas que he hecho, pero eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, aunque quisiera. Lo ocurrido con la señorita Philips es algo por lo que nunca podré perdonarme y será una carga que llevaré conmigo hasta que muera. _

_Siento no haber sido el hombre que merecías. Y siento aún más, que todo haya terminado de este modo. Te confesaré que nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. Y si he estado estos tres meses en Evergreen ha sido por ti. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Sólo deseo que seas feliz. Yo no te merezco. Busca tu felicidad Kate, algún día la encontrarás, tal vez no esté en Evergreen, o tal vez hemos perdido nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. Dijiste que no querías volver a verme y voy a cumplir tu deseo. Me voy para siempre. Dios quiera que pueda olvidarte. James Ford"_

Rompió aquella carta en mil pedazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría continuar su vida como si no existiera? Todo lo que había imaginado se había esfumado en un solo segundo. Se había marchado, dios sabe dónde y no volvería a verle. Tendría que empezar de nuevo. Ahora tendría mucho trabajo por hacer. La hacienda necesitaba ser administrada. Nadie volvería a burlarse de ella y nunca más volvería a pensar en James Ford.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Apenas había probado la sopa. Su madre la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. No habían mantenido una conversación desde hacía días. Ella apenas salía de su habitación y Kate prefería no cruzarse con ella.  
-La señora Dawson te ha mandado una mantelería muy fina desde Denver. Su hijo acaba de ser padre. Quizás deberías hacerle una visita.  
-Tengo muchos asuntos que atender.  
-Walter puede encargarse de las tierras y las cuentas de la finca. He odio que el señor Ford se ha marchado.  
-Así es. ¿Vas a regodearte madre?  
-En realidad lo siento mucho por ti Katherine, ese hombre te ha utilizado y después se ha marchado. No quiero ni pensar que habréis echo juntos.  
-No te gustaría saberlo.  
-No hables de ese modo en mi presencia¡  
-Puedes devolver todas esas cosas. La boda no va a realizarse.  
-No serás tan atrevida¡  
-Es mi vida madre, y ahora soy yo quien decide.  
-¿Te das cuenta de que vas a quedarte sola? ¿Que ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo si anulas tu compromiso con Jack?  
-Prefiero morir sola, que entregarme a un hombre como el Doctor Shepard. Tú lo envenenaste, tu y mi padre, para que averiguara todas esas cosas de James. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo madre? Tú sabías que lo amaba¡y has conseguido que dudara de él.  
-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor.  
-Es verdad, amor era lo que mi padre sentía por ti.  
-No hables así de él, está muerto¡  
-Dios le tenga en su gloria.  
-Cínica¡Eres una desagradecida¡  
-He pagado con creces todo lo que me habéis dado.

Se sentó en el porche sin poder evitar mirar hacía su casa. No había luces encendidas, ni movimiento. Había vuelto a convertirse en la abandonada hacienda Ford. Había tomado una decisión. Si él se había marchado para continuar con su vida lejos de ella, haría lo mismo. Pero primero tendría que dejar algunas cosas bien atadas.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Era la primera vez que estaba en aquella casa. Era realmente inmensa y con grandes ventanales que permitían que toda la vivienda estuviese perfectamente iluminada. La riquísima decoración ofrecía una visión muy nítida del tipo de familia que había habitado en aquella residencia y la exquisitez de los modales de las doncellas resultaban algo fríos en comparación con Rose o Nana, cuya cercanía y amabilidad chocaban con aquellas mujeres que rara vez levantaban la vista para mirar a sus señores.

La antigua Hacienda Shepard era todavía más esplendorosa, pero tras la muerte de su padre, Jack decidió venderla y trasladarse al centro del pueblo. Había muchos retratos de la familia Shepard. En uno de ellos se veía a Cristian, el fallecido padre de Jack, junto a su hijo y su esposa, que ahora vivía en Denver con una hermana.

Nunca había querido estar allí sola con él. Se sentó enfrente de una mesa totalmente preparada para el té. Jack apareció con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que ella no lograba entender, pero en raras ocasiones llegaba a conectar con aquel hombre con el que se habría casado de no ser por los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hacía una semana.

-Buenas tardes, me alegra verte. Tienes mejor aspecto.  
-Gracias Jack.  
-Por fin conoces mi casa.  
-Es bastante grande para vivir tu solo.  
-Si es cierto, estoy esperando a compartirla contigo.  
-De eso quería hablarte. Ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que íbamos a casarnos era por decisión de mi padre.  
-Yo te amo Kate.  
-Lo sé. Pero yo no puedo corresponderte.  
-¿Es por aquellos papeles? Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero estaba muerto de celos, sólo quería que te alejaras de él. Tu padre me dijo que podría encontrar a un hombre que me daría toda la información sobre James Ford.  
-¿El sheriff Linus, quizás? Ya no me importa Jack. No se lo diré a nadie. No vamos a casarnos. Encontraras a una mujer buena y encantadora que te quiera. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo.  
-Kate…  
-Lo siento Jack. No insistas, nunca he sentido nada por ti y si me casara contigo ambos seriamos infelices, yo por no quererte y tu por no sentirte querido.  
-¿Qué es lo que hace a ese hombre tan especial Kate?¡ Ni siquiera sabias las cosas que había hecho, solo te cegaste por su encanto y sus bonitas palabras. ¿Realmente crees que te quería?¡ ¿Por eso se ha ido?¡ ¿Por lo mucho que le importas?¡  
-No quiero hablar de eso contigo Jack. Mis sentimientos son míos y no pretendo que los comprendas, ni tu ni nadie, solo que respetes mi decisión.  
-Nadie va a respetarte después de esto. No encontrarás un hombre que quiera estar contigo.  
-Ahora eso no me importa. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar.  
-¿No comprendes que todo el mundo hablará de nosotros? ¿No entiendes lo que esto supone para mi carrera? Solo piensas en ti.  
-Eres patético y un absoluto imbécil y ahora más que nunca me alegro de no haberme casado contigo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común y hubiera sido mi muerte tenerte como esposo.  
-Tal vez has perdido la única oportunidad que tenías de no quedarte sola. Y es muy triste ver como una joven tan bella y tan estúpida a la vez se deja embaucar por un tipo de la calaña de ese Ford.- Sintió como le ardía la mejilla al sentir la bofetada que le propinó. Kate le miró con odio y luego se colocó los guantes y respiró hondo.  
-Solo venia despedirme, voy a marcharme de Evergreen. Adiós Jack. Espero que encuentres a alguna mujer que sepa comprenderte.  
-¿Vas en su busca?¡  
-Voy a buscarme a mí misma. Adiós.

Paso el resto de la tarde en casa de Claire y visitando a Nadia. No podían creer que fuera a marcharse de allí. Consideraban que era muy valiente que quisiera empezar su vida en otro sitio, aunque también sabían que la partida del señor Ford tenía mucho que ver en su decisión. 

-¿Nos escribirás verdad?  
-Claro.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer en Charleston?  
-Tienen la mejor escuela para maestros de todo el país, si estoy un año estudiando podré dar clases a alumnos mayores.  
-¿Pero volveremos a verte verdad?  
-Aún no lo sé. Necesito alejarme de aquí.  
-No sabemos dónde ha ido, si lo supiéramos te lo diríamos.  
-No quiero saberlo Nadia. Todo eso se terminó. James Ford está muerto para mí.

**Dos meses después.**

Su viaje tuvo que posponerse un tiempo. Todo Evergreen conocía la noticia de que la señorita Austen había roto su compromiso con el doctor Shepard, era de lo único que se hablaba en los círculos sociales. La madre de Kate había decido no salir de casa durante un tiempo, no podría soportar la humillación y la deshonra a la que le había sometido su hija. Kate tuvo que encargarse de las cuentas con ayuda de Walter. Pudo comprobar que su padre no había sabido administrar sus ganancias. Había gastado mucho más de lo que tenían. Debía mucho dinero a compradores de Denver, en el juego y las cosechas no iban a ser suficientes para pagar todo lo que debían. Tuvo que despedir a algunos empleados y reducir gastos en muchas partidas. Walter acabó marchándose a otra finca donde le pagaban mejor y trabaja menos horas. Estaban prácticamente en la ruina y no podría contratar nuevos trabajadores para que se encargaran de las tierras. El sueldo que ganaba como maestra no sería suficiente. Sólo tenía una opción y era alquilarle las tierras algún rico propietario de la zona. Pero su mala reputación y lo ocurrido con su padre hacía que no llegaran muchas ofertas. Estaba desesperada.

No había visto a su madre en todo el día. Subió a su habitación y la encontró en la cama. Tenía muy mal semblante, se acercó a ella e intentó despertarla. Diane comenzó a toser de una manera que no parecía natural. Al hacerlo vio sangre en su boca y se asustó. Con ellas sólo vivía Nana. Avisó a Bernard para que buscara a Jack. El médico le hizo un chequeo y salió de la habitación con preocupación en su rostro, se dirigió hacía Kate.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?  
-Kate, tu madre se muere.  
-¿Qué?¡No puede ser.  
-Tiene una enfermedad en los pulmones y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Solo mitigar el dolor.  
-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?  
-Estar a su lado. Cuidarla y darle cariño.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?  
-Eso no lo sé. Un mes, tal vez dos.  
-Dios mío¡  
-¿Me permites un consejo? El tiempo que le queda debe ser agradable para ella. Que salga fuera y le dé el aire. Que disfrute del sol.  
-¿Ella lo sabe?  
-Sí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, manda a Bernard.  
-Gracias Jack.

James había pasado los últimos meses recorriendo diversos estados. En ninguno se había sentido cómodo. Había estado a punto de volver en muchas ocasiones. Momentos de debilidad en los que pensaba que habría ocurrido si no se hubiera marchado. Si ella no hubiera desconfiando de él. Otras veces la odiaba, ¿Cómo podía dudar de lo que sentía por ella? Había arriesgado su vida, había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Le había dado su corazón y su alma y ella no había sido capaz de valorarlo. A pesar de ello se preguntaba como estaría. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se sentiría sola? ¿Se habría casado con Jack? Le había dejado indicaciones a Rose para que estuviera pendiente de ella y la cuidara. Aunque sabía de antemano que ella no aceptaría su ayuda. Era demasiado orgullosa y nunca le perdonaría que la hubiese abandona a su suerte.

-Señor Ford, hay un señor en la puerta que desea hablar con usted.  
-Hágalo pasar.  
-Buenos días James.  
-Señor Alpert, mucho gusto en volver a verle.  
-He tenido noticias de que estaba en la ciudad y quería saludarle.  
-Pues sea bienvenido. Aunque no me quedaré mucho tiempo.  
-Quería comunicarle que sigo interesado en aquella casa de Evergreen, si usted todavía quiere venderla, estoy dispuesto a subir mi oferta.  
-Se lo agradezco, pero por ahora prefiero esperar algo de tiempo.  
-Mi esposa quedó encantada con aquel lugar. Evergreen parece un pueblo realmente encantador.  
-Sí lo es.  
-¿Va a fijar su residencia allí?  
-Algún día quizás, aún no lo sé.  
-Si cambia de opinión, estaré esperando que decida venderla.  
-Se lo comunicaré si eso ocurre.

Miró aquella carta que tenía escrita desde hacía días y que no había tenido el valor de mandar. Era para ella. Sólo quería que supiera que sentía mucho todo lo ocurrido y que deseaba volver a verla. Que se estaba volviendo loco y que nunca debió marcharse de Evergreen. La guardó en un sobre y se la metió en el bolsillo. Tal vez algún día tuviera el suficiente coraje como para sacarla de allí.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Boone entró en casa de John nervioso y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Buscó por todas las dependencias hasta encontrarlo en su despacho. Su tío le miró y sonrió. Aquella mañana de sábado su sobrino había ido a pedir la mano de Shannon a su padre.

-¿Todo ha ido bien hijo?  
-Más que eso. Me ha aceptado, voy a casarme con Shannon, no puedo creerlo.  
-Enhorabuena, estoy muy contento por ti. Tu tía está en la sala, estará deseando saber la noticia.

Nana abrió la puerta y vio al joven Shannon que no podía ocultar la alegría que en ese momento llenaba su vida. Sin embargo la doncella no correspondía a esa alegría teniendo en cuenta la expresión de su rostro. Kate apareció por las escaleras, estaba más delgada, y parecía muy cansada. Abrazó a su amiga y la hizo pasar a la sala. Shannon sin embargo estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Kate, tengo que contarte algo….voy a casarme con Boone, esta misma mañana ha venido pedir mi mano y mi padre le ha aceptado¡¿Ocurre algo?  
-Mi madre se muere.  
-Oh dios mío¡Kate¡Yo contante mis historias y tú con tu dolor, lo siento.  
-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.  
-¿Qué dice Jack?  
-Que no le queda mucho, un par de meses a lo sumo. Y no sé que voy a hacer. Apenas me queda dinero, no podré mantener las tierras.  
-El señor Ford tiene mucho dinero y la mina genera mucho beneficios, tal vez…..  
-De eso nada. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.  
-Él no tiene porque enterarse. Le pediré a Boone que no diga nada. Será nuestro secreto y cuando te recuperes se lo devuelves. Vamos Kate¡Eso o casarte con un rico heredero.  
-Es una opción.  
-No hablaba en serio. Kate¡  
-Pero no es mala idea. De todas formas iba a casarme con Jack y no le quería podría hacer lo mismo pero con otro hombre.  
-¿Realmente serías capaz de hacer algo así?  
-No lo sé. Pero no quiero pensar en ello ahora. Háblame de tu boda.  
-Como sabes Boone está construyendo una casa no muy lejos de aquí. En unos meses estará terminada y entonces nos casaremos. Kate, soy tan feliz¡  
-Y yo estoy muy contenta de que lo seas. Al menos una de las dos lo será.  
-Tal vez si lograras encontrarlo….  
-Nooo¡No pienso ir detrás de él como si fuera una vulgar arrastrada. Y solo deseo que no esté esperando que lo haga.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?  
-He tenido que posponer mi viaje por la enfermedad de mi madre, pero en cuento esté mejor, me marcharé. Necesito empezar de nuevo en otro lugar y quizás con el tiempo pueda ser tan feliz como tú.

Su madre había pasado el último mes bastante tranquila, incluso llevaba unos días que apenas tosía, comía mejor y dormía con mayor facilidad. Las medicinas estaban siendo efectivas y Kate no se sentía tan sola. La muerte de su padre y sobretodo la marcha de James había apaciguado la mala relación que existía entre ambas. Aunque sabía que su madre jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho con Jack. Había sido una deshonra para ella y para toda su familia, pero sentía un gran alivio al haber dejado de lado su compromiso con el doctor. Aunque sabía que era el asunto más importante a tratar en todas las esquinas y locales de Evergreen. Pero ¿Desde cuándo le había importado a ella lo que pensaran o dijeran de su persona? No era eso lo que le molestaba, sino que gran parte sus vecinos sabían que el Señor Ford había sido el motivo principal por el que todo había terminado. Y tras su marcha el sentimiento de lástima de aquellas personas hacía ella, por haber sido abandonada por un hombre, quedaba patente cada vez que paseaba por el centro.

Aquella mañana estaba sentada en el porche. Kate se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras madre?  
-¿Podrías decirle a Nana que me llevará arriba?  
-Pero hace un día estupendo, mira que sol.  
-Kate…por favor.  
-Está bien.

Entre las dos acomodaron a Diane en la cama. Estaba muy fatigada y bastante más pálida que otros días.

-Nana, gracias por todo, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi hija.  
-Claro señora.  
-Katherine, escúchame, sé que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, que no he sabido corresponder a tu cariño y que me he merecido tus desprecios. Siento mucho no haber sabido actuar frente a tu padre…..  
-No madre, descansa, eso no importa ahora.  
-Siento haberte obligado a comprometerte con el doctor Shepard, y siento aún más que hayas perdido al hombre que amas.  
-Madre ¿por qué me dices todo esto?  
-Porque sólo he hecho lo que creía mejor para ti, pero sin contar contigo, voy a morirme y quiero que me escuches…  
-No, vas a ponerte bien ya lo veras.  
-No Kate, me muero. Solo espero que algún día me perdones y vuelvas a tener aquel brillo en los ojos cariño.  
-No creo que eso sea posible. Creo que es mejor que descanses, le diré a Nana que te prepare algo de comer.  
-Katherine….lo siento, pensé que debías casarte con Jack y que después acabarías queriéndole…  
-Te equivocaste, y a pesar de todo, de saberlo…..de saber que yo quería a otro hombre…..seguiste insistiendo, incluso cuando mi padre estaba muerto.  
-Solo quería lo mejor para ti. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?  
-Si no estuvieras enferma, si no temerías perder la vida, ¿habríamos tenido esta conversación? ¿Habrías aceptado a James como mi esposo? ¿Me habrías permitido vivir mi vida tal y como yo quería hacerlo?  
-Eso no importa…...  
-A mí sí me importa¡ Entre mi padre y tú me habéis hecho una desgraciada, estuviste dispuesta a que fuera una infeliz el resto de mi vida, solo para complacer a mi padre y conseguir mayores riquezas, sin ni siquiera importarte el dolor que me causabas.  
-Katherine¡…..  
-Basta madre¡En cuanto te recuperes me marcharé, no pienso seguir cumpliendo tus órdenes y viviendo una vida que no me complace.  
-No puedes marcharte detrás de ese hombre. ¿Qué pensara todo el mundo?¡  
-Francamente no me importa lo que pienses tu, Jack, Evergreen o el resto del mundo. Me voy madre, solo espero que algún día te perdones a ti misma, porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

Aquella noche Kate cenó sola en la cocina, ni siquiera quería estar en aquella casa por más tiempo. Terminó la cena y decidió subir a ver como se encontraba, pero no hizo falta. Nana salió de la habitación con el gesto compungido y comprendió que la vida de su madre se había extinguido.

Todos los muebles habían sido cubiertos con sabanas, las ventanas cerradas y las vajillas guardadas. Tenía dos maletas preparadas en la entrada de su casa. Nana la esperaba montada en el carro. Miró una vez más aquel lugar en el que había vivido desde que era una niña. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Algunos momentos de risa, alegría, aunque habían sido escasos, su padre gritando, su madre llena de golpes, un sábado por la tarde bordando, la lectura los domingos, las cenas y comidas en completo silencio, James salvando su vida y permitiéndole comprender el significado del amor y la libertad. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que nunca tendría, lo que había perdido y jamás recuperaría.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó. Dejó de lado todo lo que había sido y se prometió a si misma que volvería a empezar de nuevo. Quizás con el tiempo volviera a Evergreen, pero ahora era momento de vivir su vida, ella sola.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Era la segunda ronda de póker que ganaba en el casino que llevaba frecuentando desde que había llegado a Carolina del Norte. Los últimos dos meses los había dedicado a jugar, beber y disfrutar de la vida. Aunque no había dejado ni un solo segundo de pensar en ella. La veía en todas partes, en cualquier cosa que hacía, en otras mujeres con las que dormía, pero no eran ellas. A veces se despertaba gritando su nombre y se descubría al lado de alguna dama que nada tenía que ver con ella.

-Señor Ford, creo que me rindo.  
-Vamos¡Estamos en lo mejor¡  
-Lo siento pero no me quedan más fichas. Si sigue viniendo por aquí nos dejará sin nada.  
-Soy todo un profesional.  
-¿No tiene una mujer que le espere en casa?  
-No soy de esa clase.  
-Pues mi señora me espera, así que buenas noches.

Un camarero le sirvió un whisky en la mesa donde había decidido pasar un rato a solas, encendió un cigarrillo y observó a todas aquellas personas extremadamente ricas con las que ahora se codeaba. Quien lo hubiera pensado. Él, que había dedicado toda su vida a viajar con un petate y un sombrero como únicos amigos. Y ahora era rico y podía dormir en los mejores hoteles de los lugares que visitaba. Tomo un trago de su bebida y sonrió al ver como una joven se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte?

Ella le miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Charlotte era una joven que había conocido en una de las reuniones sociales de la ciudad a las que frecuentemente era invitado. Era de una buena familia, pero algo rebelde, tenía cinco hermanas todas casadas con hombres prestigiosos de Carolina del Norte, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a desposarse con el primero que apareciera, en eso le recordaba mucho a Kate, tal vez por ese motivo, se había acercado a ella, y no había tenido problemas en mostrarle su alcoba, pero se sentía vacio. Ninguna mujer podía borrar su recuerdo, ni reemplazarla. Aquella joven lo sabía. Sabía lo mucho que había amado a una mujer que no era ella, pero aún así no quería marcharse de su lado.

-Cuando me desperté no estabas.  
-No te he prometido nada.  
-No soy ninguna estúpida. ¿Quién es Kate?  
-Nadie.  
-¿Es la mujer a la que amas?  
-He dicho que no es nadie. Vete a casa Charlotte.  
-¿A la mía o la tuya?  
-No podemos seguir haciendo esto. ¿Qué hay de tu reputación?  
-¿Crees que me importa? Hago lo que deseo cuando deseo James.  
-No voy a casarme contigo, ni a darte nada. No puedo darte más.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera casarme contigo? Vamos a divertirnos, eso es todo.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó hasta la sala. Se sentó y cogió su libro. No podía seguir haciendo esto. Había pasado casi un año desde que se había marchado, quizás era momento de volver, la necesitaba más que nunca, quizás le perdonara o tal vez se habría casado con Jack. El único lugar en el que se había sentido vivo alguna vez había sido Evergreen. Hablaría con ella, le haría comprender que aún la quería, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo y que no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Charlotte bajó las escaleras y cogió su sombrero, ambos se miraron y ella comprendió que aquello se había terminado.

-Me marcho Charlotte.  
-¿Vas a buscar a esa mujer, Kate?  
-Sí. Si no lo hago voy a volverme loco.  
-Entonces supongo que se acabó.  
-Ambos sabemos que nunca empezó. Eres una mujer estupenda, pero yo no puedo amarte. Y tú mereces a alguien que lo haga.  
-Espero que ella no sea tan estúpida como para dejarte marchar una vez más. Adiós James.  
-Adiós Charlotte.

Aquella mañana paseaba por la ciudad buscando un periódico cuando vio a un joven que le resultaba bastante familiar. Era Boone. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. No parecía el mismo, estaba bastante cambiado, parecía que había pasado más de un año desde que no lo veía.  
-James¡  
-Boone¡¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos te invitaré a un café.  
-Estoy de luna de miel, hace dos semanas me casé con Shannon.  
-Al final su padre accedió. Enhorabuena. ¿Y dónde está tu esposa?  
-Nos estamos quedando en casa de unos parientes, así que ha salido con su tía de compras. Estoy deseando volver a Evergreen para que podamos estar solos. Tengo una casa. La mina ha dado muchos beneficios.  
-Eso estupendo.  
-¿No va a preguntarme por la señorita Austen?  
-¿Hay algo que deba saber?  
-Su padre le dejó muchas deudas y la cosecha de este año ha sido muy mala. Además la señora Austen murió el año pasado. Ya no vive en Evergreen. Tras la muerte de su madre se marchó.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Si se lo digo Shannon me matará. Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría si alguna vez volvía al pueblo. Recibimos algunas cartas. No se casó con el doctor Shepard. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabía.  
-Por favor, Boone, ella no sabrá que tú me lo has contado. Tengo que verla.  
-Voy a meterme en un lio…Está en Charleston. Pero no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verle.  
-Aún así, tendrá que hacerlo. ¿Cómo están Sayid y Nadia?  
-Van a tener un hijo en un mes. Por lo demás todo sigue igual. Deberías volver.  
-Creo que antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

Se despidió de Boone y se dirigió a su casa, recogió sus maletas que había preparado para volver a Evergreen, pero ahora tenía otro destino que visitar primero. Iba a volver a verla y solo pensar que después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver su rostro hizo que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una nueva carta para Claire. Había mantenido contacto por carta con ella y con Shannon desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad. Era lo único que la mantenía cerca de Evergreen.

_"Querida Claire. Los días en Charleston son ahora más calurosos, estamos en plena primavera y hace un tiempo magnifico para pasear y sentarse en un banco a contemplar el paisaje de esta hermosa ciudad. Os extraño muchísimo, no he dejado de hacerlo desde que me instalé aquí. Y tengo miedo de que nunca deje de hacerlo. Estoy bastante ocupada, lo que hace más sencillo no recordar algunas cosas de Evergreen que tanto echo de menos. ¿Cómo se encuentra Nadia? Estará a punto de ser madre y yo voy a perdérmelo. Tal vez cuando nazca el bebé os haga una visita, aunque sé que ahora mi presencia en su casa no es muy grata, ya que Sayid me culpa por la marcha de James. Y en parte tiene mucha razón. ¿Habéis sabido algo de él? Yo no tengo ninguna noticia, ni siquiera escribe a Boone para preocuparse por sus propiedades. Tengo la sensación de que jamás podré dejar de pensar en él. Y esto es algo que solo sabes tú y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Nunca me perdonaré lo estúpida que fui, pero nunca podré perdonar su cobardía. Tal vez algún día encuentre a alguien que me haga olvidarle. Mientras tanto seguiré en Charleston, trabajando en la escuela y preparando mis clases. Da recuerdos a todos.__  
__Tu amiga que nunca te olvida. Kate."_

Dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, recogió sus libros y se llevó la carta. Salió de su casa y caminó el recorrido hasta la escuela. Al hacerlo sintió una sensación muy extraña en su interior. Era como si alguien estuviera observándola, siguiendo cada paso que daba, pero al darse la vuelta no había nadie. Llegó a un pequeño callejón y se paró. Sintió como su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético. Había divisado al otro lado de la calle la figura de un hombre que le era más que familiar. Era él. No había duda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? ¿La habría estado buscando? Cuando salió del callejón vio como se acercaba a ella. Justo entonces vio a otra persona que la agarraba del brazo.

-Kate¡ ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Hola Trevor.  
-Estas muy pálida. Deja que te acompañe.  
-Me ha parecido ver a una persona.  
-Aquí no hay nadie. Sólo tú y yo.  
-Tengo que irme. Llego tarde a la escuela.  
-He estado pensando que tal vez te gustaría pasear conmigo mañana, solo para charlar, si tú quieres.  
-Eres muy amable, pero esto muy ocupada. Quizás otro día.  
-Siempre dices lo mismo. La misma escusa. ¿No te agrada mi compañía?  
-Por supuesto Trevor, eres un joven muy divertido, pero...

Ni siquiera la dejó terminar, se acercó a ella y besó sus labios. Kate sabía que los estaba viendo, así que se agarró a su cuello y correspondió a aquel beso.

James había visto a aquel joven aproximándose a ella y se había retirado a observarlos detrás de un árbol. Había visto toda la conversación y ahora apretaba sus manos al contemplar como ella se besaba con aquel hombre. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de levantarse y llevársela de allí a la fuerza, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo, los celos que en ese momento recorrían todo su cuerpo, hizo que se diera la vuelta y se marchara. No podía soportarlo. Ella no estaba sola, había encontrado a alguien allí.

Mientras caminaba pensó que de ninguna manera iba a irse sin antes hablar con ella, sin verla. Tal vez aquel tipo no significaba nada para ella. Pero solo pensar que había besado aquellos labios que tanto había adorado le ponía enfermo. "Mañana nos veremos Kate", pensó.

-Siento mi atrevimiento.  
-No importa, ha sido muy dulce. Tengo que marcharme. Ya nos veremos.  
-Hasta pronto Kate.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño no dejaba de ver aquella figura en mitad de la calle. ¿Y si solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas? Tal vez solo estaba en su mente. ¿Qué iba a hacer él allí? Tenía que dormir, olvidar lo que había visto y seguir con su vida. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama pensando que tal vez no habían sido imaginaciones suyas y él estaba allí con ella.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Hacía un año que se había trasladado a Charleston. Había alquilado una pequeña casa en el centro no demasiado grande, pero suficientemente espaciosa para ella. Encontró trabajo dando clases en una pequeña escuela de su barrio y por las tardes se dedica a recibir clases para poder impartirlas a otros grados más altos.

Aquella noche caminaba como cualquier noche llevando sus libros contra el pecho. Siempre iba acompañada de una joven que vivía cerca de donde ella lo hacía, pero había estado enferma toda la semana. No le gustaba andar sólo a esas horas. Charleston era una ciudad muy grande. Alguien estaba siguiéndola, podía notarlo. Aceleró el paso, pero aquella persona era más rápida que ella. No quería imaginarse quién era, pero lo sabía, y sus sospechas de la noche anterior se confirmaron cuando habló.

-No debería ir sola por la calle de noche, Pecas. No es de señoritas.

Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, y le faltaba el aire. Pero de ninguna manera iba a darle la satisfacción de que viera lo mucho que podía seguir influyendo en su persona. Respiró hondo y le sonrió de forma arrogante, la misma sonrisa que le había dado aquel día en Evergreen cuando le había dicho aquella misma frase. James sonrió al ver la pose que había adoptado para mirarle. Tuvo que carraspear para evitar el nudo en su garganta. Estaba más guapa que nunca y sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la calle. Pero aquellos ojos no le miraban de la misma forma que habían hecho antaño. Era una mirada fría, distante y llena de odio, algo que le hizo estremecer.

-Vaya, vaya¡Señor Ford.  
-¿Cómo está señorita Austen?  
-Estupendamente. ¿Quería algo?  
-¿Puedo acompañarla? No me sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que camina sola.  
-No es necesario, llevo un año haciendo este camino y nunca me ha pasado nada. Pero gracias por la molestia.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la agarró del brazo y la llevó al mismo callejón donde la había visto conversar con aquel joven la noche anterior. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que casi podían respirar el mismo aire. James intentó evitar dejarse llevar por el dulce aroma de su perfume. Kate podía sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho y al notar sus manos en sus brazos, que la agarraban con tanta fuerza, pero de forma tan cálida, como siempre lo había hecho, pensó que tal vez podría darle un beso. Su cuerpo respondía de manera independiente a como su cabeza lo hacía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Charleston?¡  
-Esperas que te conteste. ¿Me has seguido?¡  
-Boone me contó lo que había ocurrido. Siento mucho la muerte de tu madre.  
-Gracias. ¿Algo más?- ella se soltó y escapó de aquel calor que estaba haciendo que perdiera la razón. Se quedó en el otro lado de la pared y le miró desafiante, mientras él cruzaba los brazos y sonreía de forma burlona.  
-¿Después de todo este tiempo sigues molesta conmigo?  
-¿Por qué iba a estar molesta? Con tu marcha dejaste muy claro que lo te dije era verdad.  
-Ambos sabemos eso no es cierto. Desconfiaste de mi, de mis sentimientos hacía ti.  
-Lo único que sé es que te burlaste de mí, me dejaste en ridículo delante de todos. Todo el mundo sabía más de ti que yo.  
-Tú no querías saberlo¡  
-Y a ti no te interesaba que lo supiera¡  
-Yo te quería Kate y…..  
-Basta¡Lo que había entre nosotros, si alguna vez hubo algo, murió en Evergreen y allí es donde se quedó.  
-¿Piensas dejar que saqueen tu casa y echar a perder tu tierras?¡  
-Nada de eso me importa. Tengo mi vida aquí, mi trabajo. Soy feliz.  
-Mientes fatal, ya te lo dije una vez. Tu sitio está en Evergreen, allí están tus amigos, tu hogar.  
-¿Y qué me dices de tu casa? Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de venderla.  
-En realidad nunca quise venderla.  
-Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo.  
-¿Volverás conmigo a Evergreen?  
-No iré contigo a ninguna parte.  
-Cambiarás de idea.

Cuando entró en casa. Dejó los libros en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Nana apareció desde la sala con la costura en la mano. La miró, estaba acalorada, pero hacía frio en la calle. Sabía perfectamente quien era la única persona que podía conseguir acelerar de ese modo sus sentidos.

-¿Se encuentra bien niña?  
-Sí. Solo…estoy algo cansada.  
-¿Ha visto al señor Ford?- Kate se dio la vuelta y la miró. ¿No se habría atrevido a venir a su casa? La doncella estaba sonriendo y se acercó a ella para darle una toalla con la que secar su rostro.  
-¿Ha estado aquí?  
-Así es. Preguntó por usted. ¿Por eso está así?  
-Por supuesto que no. Sólo me ha sorprendido verle, eso es todo.  
-Claro…. Me ha dicho que vendrá mañana para tomar el té con usted.  
-¿Quién le ha invitado?¡  
-Creo que se ha invitado él mismo.  
-No puedo creerlo¡¿Quién se habrá creído que es?¡Ha pasado un año, Nana, un año¡Y vuelve como si se hubiera ido hace dos días. No le soporto¡  
-Él aún la quiere.  
-¿Ahora estás de su parte? Me voy a dormir…. Y deja de sonreír. Esto no es divertido.  
-Claro que lo es.

La tarde llegó a pesar de que llevaba una hora dando vueltas por toda la casa. Se había cambiando tres veces de vestido y había colocado la sala en dos ocasiones. Subió a su cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aquel arrogante hombre pensaba que podía volver después de tanto tiempo y encontrarlo todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Nana abrió y le hizo pasar.

-Buenas tardes Nana.  
-Buenas tardes señor Ford.  
-¿La señorita Austen se encuentra en casa?  
-Enseguida bajara… esto no me parece bien.  
-¿Qué no le parece bien?  
-Esto que están haciendo.  
-No estamos haciendo nada.  
-Pero lo harán. Y yo no pienso participar de ello.  
-¿No le gusto verdad?  
-¿Realmente quiere saberlo?

Kate apareció bajando las escaleras con gesto serio y él la sonrió como solo James Ford podía hacerlo. Maldito engreído, sabía lo atractivo que era y lo mucho que siempre le había gustado cuando la miraba del modo en que lo hacía ahora, pero ella permaneció con el rostro impasible.

-Nana puedes marcharte. Señor Ford.  
-Señorita Austen.  
-Pasemos a la sala…. ¿Puedo saber porque está aquí sin haber sido invitado?  
-Quería verla y hablar de algunos negocios.  
-¿Qué clase de negocios?  
-Ya que no le importan sus tierras y una vez fueron mías, me gustaría que me las vendiera.  
-De eso ni hablar¡  
-¿Y cómo piensa mantenerlas?  
-Eso no es asunto suyo.  
-¿Por qué demonios no quiere vendérmelas?¡  
-Porque son mías. Lo de los Austen es de los Austen.  
-No he conocido una mujer más testaruda en mi vida. ¿No se da cuenta de que va a perderlo todo?¡  
-¿Y a usted que le importa?  
-Hay otra opción.  
-Creo que esto no me va a gustar.  
-Ya que los señores Austen ya no existen, me ahorraré las formalidades... Cásese conmigo.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-No tiene elección.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? No le soporto¡  
-Yo a usted tampoco. Pero será divertido.  
-¿Qué tiene de divertido?  
-Discutiremos un montón, sus propiedades estarán a salvo y por fin tendrá un esposo.  
-¿Puede usted entender que le odio?  
-Yo a usted también y mucho.  
-Mi casa será mía, quiero una parte de los beneficios de la mina y las tierras…  
-Un momento la mina es mía¡  
-¿Y qué pasa con mis tierras?  
-Está bien. De todos modos cuando estemos casados lo tuyo será mío y lo mío será tuyo.  
-No estoy muy segura de eso.  
-Nos vemos mañana a las seis. Esta es la dirección de la capilla.  
-¿Y si no voy?  
-Entonces creo que tendrás que buscar algún tipo rico y viejo que desconozca tu historia con Jack y que esté dispuesto a casarse contigo.  
-¿Crees que eres el único que quiere casarse conmigo?  
-Creo que soy el único con el que una vez quisiste hacerlo.  
-Con el tiempo todo se acaba. Pero creo que este negocio me dará muchos beneficios y eso es lo que será, un negocio.  
-Por supuesto, un gran negocio, yo recuperaré lo que siempre ha sido mío, y tu no tendrás que perder tus propiedades.

Ambos se miraron con arrogancia y gran desafío. James salió de aquella casa con una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. Lo que había visto en sus ojos distaba mucho de la Kate de la cual se había enamorado hacía solo un año. Aquella mujer apasionada, dulce y fuerte había dado paso a una señorita Austen que recordaba mucho a la que vio al llegar a Evergreen. Pero él sabía que solo era una máscara, la misma que siempre había utilizado en tantas ocasiones para dejar claro que nadie iba a derrotarla. Por alguna razón había albergado la esperanza de que tal vez le hubiese perdonado su marcha y quizás las cosas volvieran al punto donde lo habían dejado. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

Kate salió de la sala intentando que sus pulsaciones volvieran a un estado normal. Después de un año sin verle, era más que consciente de que nada había cambiado, que seguía queriéndole como siempre lo había hecho. Nana la miró y dejo claro que aquello no estaba bien y que lo que iba a hacer era una locura. Ambos estaban locos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaba con un hombre que la había abandonado y al que hacía más de un año que no veía? ¿Cómo podía él casarse con una mujer que lo había despreciado y había dudado de él, de sus sentimientos de la razón por la cual había hecho todo lo que había hecho? Kate pasó por su lado con la intención de subir a su cuarto, pero Nana se lo impidió.

-Niña, la conozco desde que salió del vientre de su madre y nunca me ha escuchado meterme en sus asuntos…pero esto no está bien. Si usted no le ama y él a ti tampoco… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Kate?  
-Es mi única opción.  
-¿Y qué pasa con el joven Trevor?, es un buen muchacho y la quiere, quizás se le permitiera verla….  
-No¡Yo no siento nada por Trevor.  
-¿Y por el Señor Ford?  
-Tampoco, yo….  
-Kate. ¿Sabes la de noches que he tenido que escucharte llorando en tu alcoba, diciendo que no volverías a mirarle a la cara, que eso había terminado?… ¿Y esto qué es?  
-Basta Nana¡  
-Un matrimonio es una cosa muy seria, no es para tomárselo a la ligera. Ni siquiera tienes un vestido de novia….  
-Esto ni siquiera va a ser una boda normal, en cuanto recupera mis tierras y consiga mantener la hacienda, solicitaré el divorcio.  
-Si haces eso, ningún hombre te respetará.  
-¿Crees que me importa Nana? ¿Crees que algo me importa?¡ Hubo un momento en mi vida que ame a ese hombre como a ningún otro.  
-Pero cómo has dicho ya no le quieres.  
-Estoy cansada y mañana será un día complicado. Tenlo preparado todo para ir a la capilla a media tarde.  
-Es una locura, esto es una locura.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Miraba el anillo que adornaba su dedo con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Nana la miraba de reojo. James estaba terminando de revisar todo el equipaje. Se habían casado hacía dos días en una pequeña capilla a las afueras de Charleston. Nana había sido el único testigo de aquella locura, como ella lo había llamado. Durante la mañana previa Kate había estado muy nerviosa, iba a casarse con James y técnicamente era una boda que no tenía como base el amor sino los negocios. Aunque ambos sabían que detrás de todo aquello sólo existía el tremendo deseo que aún existía entre ellos.

El barco zarparía en media hora. James subió a la cubierta y se colocó al lado de Kate. Tenía aquella postura altiva que tanto odiaba en ella, pero la había visto mirando su anillo y sonriendo. No habían dormido juntos la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se habían besado. Aunque los dos se morían de ganas por hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal señora Ford?  
-Perfectamente.  
-¿Por qué no quitas esa expresión de arrogancia de tu rostro?  
-¿Te molesta?  
-Sabes que sí.  
-Pues esta es la mujer con la que te has casado.  
-Espero volver a ver algún día a Kate en ti.  
-No cuentes con ello.

Cenaron en el restaurante del barco acompañados de otros pasajeros. James estaba sentado justo en frente de ella. Aquella noche estaba realmente deslumbrante y todos los caballeros de la sala se habían girado para verla cuando había entrado. No podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿Y dígame Señora Ford, que tal está resultando su luna de miel?  
-Diferente de cómo me lo había imaginado.  
-Es usted un hombre afortunado Señor Ford, su esposa es encantadora.  
-Ya lo creo.  
-¿Cómo se conocieron?  
-El señor Ford era uno de los caballeros con mayor prestigio de todo Colorado, me conquistó desde el principio, mis padres le adoraban, pero tras sus muertes, tuvimos que posponer nuestro compromiso. Hasta que hace una semana decidimos celebrar nuestro enlace en Charleston.  
-Es una historia preciosa. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusto de ella Señor Ford?  
-Su clase y porte, es una mujer correcta y educada, eso dice mucho de una dama.  
-El Señor Ford siempre me mandaba flores a casa, es un hombre muy detallista.  
-Bueno, que puedo decir, el dinero hace milagros. –Kate se quedó pálida y le miró con odio. Si había algo que él sabía que odiaba era la mención del dinero entre ambos. Se levantó y dejó la mesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien querida?  
-Disculpen.- James la siguió por el pasillo de los camarotes, iba muy rápido pera la alcanzó enseguida.  
-Kate¡  
-Déjame en paz¡  
-Tú has empezado esto, ¿Por qué has dicho todo eso?  
-¿Qué querías que le contara? La parte en la que mato a mi padre y tú me salvas o quizás que estaba comprometida con otro hombre y me veía a escondidas contigo.  
-Lo siento yo…  
-No no lo sientes. Esos somos tú y yo. Me voy a dormir, tú puedes volver a la cena.  
-No lo creo.  
-Deja de mirarme así.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras él. Ella iba a alejarse pero él la agarró del brazo y la apoyó contra la pared. Comenzó a besarla por el cuello, mientras desabrochaba su vestido. Besó sus labios y se perdió en el sabor dulce de su boca. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él y le fue despojando de sus ropas. Cayeron en la cama y por primera vez desde que se habían casado durmieron juntos.  
Todavía era de noche cuando se despertó y le miró. Estaba dormido junto a ella con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acarició sus manos y se abrazó a él. James sonrió, no estaba dormido, había estado contemplando su sueño hacía solo unos minutos.

Cuando despertó él no estaba, lo sabía porque las sábanas estaban frías y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba completamente desnuda. Se arropó y sonrió. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan enormemente enojada consigo misma. Había cedido y ahora eran oficialmente marido y mujer. La puerta se abrió y él entró. Se quedó apoyado en ella y la miró. Ella cubrió su cuerpo y él sonrió.

-¿Vas a quedarte toda la mañana en el camarote? Hace un día precioso y apenas tienes pecas, te vendrá bien un poco de sol.  
-¿Sabes que te detesto, verdad? Date la vuelta.  
-Ni lo sueñes. Te he visto Kate, qué más da que lo haga otra vez.  
-Eres un cerdo. Date la vuelta. -ella se levantó con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y se colocó detrás del biombo. Se puso una bata y salió. Él todavía estaba allí y no dejaba de mirarla de la misma forma En que lo había hecho la noche anterior.  
-¿Puedes llamar a Nana? Necesito un baño.  
-¿No puedes hacerlo tu sola? No es tan difícil.  
-¿Por qué siempre tienes que irritarme? Muy bien, tendré que ir a buscarla yo.  
-¿No pensarás salir de ese modo?  
-Mis ropas están en el otro camarote. No tengo nada que ponerme.  
-Entonces no te pongas nada.  
-Insolente y arrogante Ford¡.Cuando lleguemos a Evergreen dormiremos en habitaciones separadas.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Porque no quiero dormir contigo. En cuanto mis tierras logren prosperar nos divorciaremos.  
-Claro. Totalmente de acuerdo.  
-¿Te burlas de mi?  
-No. Nada de eso. Sé que me odias, por eso me abrazaste anoche mientras dormía.  
-No sé de que hablas.  
-Por mucho que lo intentes estas encantada siendo la señora Ford.  
-Desde luego, es lo que siempre he deseado ser la esposa de un mentiroso y arrogante hombre que sólo se ha casado conmigo para conseguir sus tierras.  
-Exacto, por eso lo he hecho. Tus tierras es lo que más me gusta de ti.  
-Eso ya lo sabía.  
-A pesar de ello eres mi esposa y puedo informarte que no pienso dormir en camas separadas. Espero que no me obligues a recordarte cuáles son tus deberes matrimoniales.  
-Sí...Claro y a ti parece que no te cuesta cumplirlos.  
-Viejas costumbres. Estaré en cubierta.

Esa noche no podía dormir, se levantó y salió fuera del camarote. Corría un viento fresco y se apoyó en la barandilla. No tardó mucho en notar su presencia detrás de ella.  
-Espero que no estés pensando en saltar.  
-El agua estará muy fría.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frio, vas a resfriarte.  
-Estaba pensando que mañana estaremos en Evergreen.  
-Y todo el mundo sabrá que nos hemos casado.  
-Exacto.  
-No debes preocuparte. Rose nos estará esperando.  
-¿Cuándo se lo has dicho?  
-Le escribí antes de subir al barco pidiéndole que todo estuviera listo para mi llegada con mi esposa, pero no le dije que eras tú.  
-¿Te estás divirtiendo mucho con todo esto?  
-Tú también podrías hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo esto era lo que una vez los dos quisimos, estar juntos.  
-Por desgracia, todo eso terminó.  
-No por mi parte y lo sabes.  
-No me importa James, lo que sientas, me da igual, te fuiste, me dejaste sola, sin ni siquiera decirme adiós. Por eso no te creo, si realmente me hubieras querido alguna vez nunca te hubieras ido.  
-Solo hice lo que me pediste.  
-Me ocultaste quien eras, yo te lo conté todo sobre mí, incluso sabías cosas que nadie más sabía, pero después de leer todos aquellos papeles me di cuenta de que no te conocía, no sabía quién eras.  
-Soy James, Kate, solo eso.  
-James¡  
-¿Si?  
-Vuelve a la cama.  
-Después de ti señora Ford.  
-Deja de decir eso.  
-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu nuevo apellido?  
-Te odio¡

Ambos se metieron en la cama. Ella le dio la espalda y se quedó dormida enseguida. James se quedó despierto mirando al techo, esperando. Un momento después ella se giró y se acomodó en su pecho como había hecho desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Sonrió y la acercó más a su cuerpo, estaba helada de frio. Por la mañana negaría que hubiera hecho eso, pero al menos durante ese momento volvía a ser su Kate.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Bajo la escalinata del barco ajustándose el sombrero y su nuevo vestido. Nana estaba sentada en el carro donde Bernard los esperaba desde hacía horas. James terminó de cargar el equipaje con ayuda del joven, que al verla allí de pie la miró con sorpresa. Hacía más de un año que no habían sabido nada de ella, a no ser por las informaciones que Claire y Nadia les daban sobre cómo le marchaban las cosas. Kate le miró, un tanto avergonzada por aquella situación, pero volvió a poner aquella expresión altiva y orgullosa que le hacía sentir más segura.

-Bernard, ya conoces a Kate, aunque ahora ya no es la señorita Austen, sino la señora Ford.

Los miró a ambos con gran sorpresa. Su madre le había dicho que James regresaba a Evergreen con una esposa, pero ninguno había imaginado que se trataría de Kate.

-Bienvenida señora Ford.

Kate se sentó junto a Nana y enfrente de él. No dejo de observarla mientras recorrían el camino hasta su casa. Su expresión había cambiado, estaba más relajada, pero cuando se percataba de que la estaba mirando, se volvía más fría. Evergreen no había cambiado mucho, tal vez había un par de casas que no había visto nunca, las calles estaban mejor asfaltadas y habían cambiado los letreros de algunos establecimientos.

Divisó su casa y James se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. Vio aquellas tierras que un día fueron fértiles y que ahora estaban secas y lejos de albergar algún tipo de vida en su interior. La casa estaba abandonada y había mucho pasto a su alrededor.

Rose salió a recibirlos. James sonrió al verla vestida con sus mejores galas, tal vez para dar una buena impresión a su nueva señora. Kate le miró y pudo comprobar lo divertido y gracioso que le parecía todo aquello, aunque ella estaba temblando y no sabía cómo iba a hacer frente a todos los comentarios a los que darían lugar su matrimonio con el hombre que había cambiado toda su existencia y la de su familia. Por primera vez desde que se había casado con él, sintió que todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

James bajo primero y se abrazó a Rose. Cuando la doncella vio bajar a Nana supo de pronto quien era la esposa de su señor. Kate se acercó y la abrazó. La mujer los miró a ambos sin entender muy bien como habían llegado ni siquiera a volver a verse y ahora estaban casados. Aunque por la expresión de ella y la mirada de su señor, podría decirse que aquello no había sido un matrimonio basado en el amor que una vez existió entre ambos.

-Bienvenida Señora Ford.  
-Soy Kate, ¿recuerdas Rose?  
-Me costará acostumbrarme a llamarla señora Ford.  
-No tienes porque hacerlo.  
-¿Rose has preparado la habitación para Nana?  
-Así es James, todo está listo.  
-Bien pues ocúpate de que las señoras estén cómodas, tengo que hacer algunas visitas.- Kate le miró, se había colocado su sombrero y se subió al carro.-Volveré pronto cariño.

Kate ni siquiera pudo contestarle, le vio desaparecer por el camino. Las tres mujeres entraron en la casa. Bernard se ocupó de subir los equipajes de sus señores hasta la alcoba, mientras Rose ayudó a Nana a que se instalaré en su nuevo cuarto que estaría en la parte de atrás de la casa. Ella observó aquel lugar. No había cambiado mucho, pero al entrar en la biblioteca puedo ver que había muchos más libros de los que recordaba. Encima de la mesa estaban dos de los tres libros que una vez le había prestado, pero que nunca le había devuelto. Sintió como la emoción de aquellos recuerdos dulces inundaban su alma.

-¿Quiere ver su dormitorio señora?  
-Rose, ¿de dónde han salido todos estos libros?  
-James los hacía llegar todos los meses desde que se marchó. Esos dos son suyos.  
-¿Dónde está el que falta?  
-No lo sé señora, deberá preguntárselo a él.  
-Me gustaría tomar un baño, por favor.  
-Claro subamos arriba.

Kate pudo comprobar que aquella casa era mucho más amplia que la suya y que debería haberse sentido muy solo en un lugar tan grande y frio. Rose abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Era inmenso, pero muy sencillo. Tenía grandes ventanales que daban a una terraza que ocupaba toda la fachada. Era desde aquí desde donde le había visto muchas noches observándola. La decoración era exquisita, con los colores azul y blanco predominando en todo el cuarto. Tenía un baño justo al lado. Rose entró en él y comenzó a preparar su baño.

Mientras lo hacía, pudo comprobar que de uno de los bolsos de James sobresalía un objeto que antes había sido suyo. Era el libro que le faltaba. El que había leído más de diez veces y que había sido su favorito. Se lo había llevado con él la marcharse de Evergreen. Lo cogió y lo guardó en uno de sus abrigos.  
-El baño está listo señora. ¿Desea alguna cosa más?  
-No gracias.  
-Entonces me encargaré de los equipajes.

Kate se metió en la bañera e intentó relajarse. ¿Dónde habría ido? Seguro que estaría en casa de Sayid contándoles todas las novedades de su nueva vida. Podía imaginar a Nadia y a su esposo preguntándole todo tipo de detalles sobre su enlace. O tal vez estaba en ese salón donde le había visto entrar en alguna ocasión. Era bastante evidente que había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y que si su matrimonio era una farsa y ella esquivaba su presencia tal vez buscaría el calor en el cuerpo de otras mujeres. Una punzada de celos inundó su cuerpo. No sería capaz de hacerlo.

Después de vestirse salió en dirección a su casa. Quería comprobar que todo estaba correcto después de todo ese tiempo. Al entrar notó un olor a humedad y polvo envolviendo aquel lugar que una vez había llamado hogar. No parecía que hubiese desperfectos, los muebles seguían intactos. Entró en el que había sido el despacho de su padre. Los recuerdos de aquella madrugada inundaron su mente. Podía ver con claridad el momento en que había entrado en su habitación y le había besado. Los dos juntos en aquella cama después de hacer el amor por primera vez. Habían decidido escapar juntos, dejarlo todo atrás, y después como se había derrumbado todo lo que habían planeado. Primero la muerte de su padre, James siendo juzgado por ello, Jack dándole todos aquellos papeles y ella sintiendo que todo había sido un engaño, las dudas haciéndose cargo de sus sentimientos, él herido y marchándose. Cerró aquella puerta y se dio cuenta de que sería la hora de comer.

Cuando entró en la que ahora era su casa James todavía no había llegado. Eran más de las tres.  
-¿Bernard has visto a James?  
-Se ha marchado a la mina señora. Ha dicho que no comerá en casa.  
-Estupendo. Gracias Bernard.

Era media tarde cuando apareció por la puerta todo cubierto de polvo, ella estaba sentada en su despacho leyendo los documentos de la finca, las cuentas y todos los avances que había tenido la mina durante ese año. James comprobó lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Comprobando el estado de mis propiedades.  
-Para tu información y para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, no me gusta que metan las narices en mis cosas.  
-¿Tus cosas? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que cuando nos casáramos lo mío sería tuyo y lo tuyo sería mío?¡Deberías darte un baño¡  
-¿Quieres acompañarme?  
-Evitaré hacer algún comentario al respecto.  
-¿No vas preguntarme donde he estado esta mañana?  
-¿Crees que me importa?  
-Supongo que no. Ese tipo de asunto lo llevamos Boone y yo. Así que tendrás que buscar otra ocupación.  
-De ahora en adelante yo también lo haré. Me encargue de las cuentas de mi finca cuando mi padre murió.  
-Y mira como acabó todo.  
-Para tu información mi padre nos dejó en la ruina, tuve que vender muchas cosas de la familia para mantener mi casa y las tierras y a pesar de todo no fue suficiente. Fíjate, he tenido que casarme contigo para poder hacer frente al pago de mis propiedades.  
-Kate….yo no lo sabía.  
-Pues antes de llegar a tus propias conclusiones deberías preguntar. De todos modos sería conveniente que buscáramos jornaleros para que trabajen la tierra y decidir qué hacer con mi casa.  
-Nuestra casa.  
-Otra cosa, si yo debo cumplir una obligaciones matrimoniales contigo, tu también. La comida se sirve a los dos y la cena a las siete, para tu información. Esos asuntos tan importantes que te han tenido tan ocupado esta mañana tendrás que posponerlos, ahora eres mi marido, no lo olvides, aunque no nos soportemos, no pienso dejar que me humilles.

Kate salió y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. James se quedó allí sonriendo, estaba celosa y le quería, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Después de tomar un baño, entro en la alcoba, Kate estaba sentada en la cama leyendo. Descubrió que su maleta no estaba. Empezó a buscar por todos lados. No estaba. Bajo y le preguntó a Rose si había visto un libro que llevaba entre sus pertenencias, pero la doncella le dijo que no. Volvió a subir y Kate escondió su sonrisa detrás del libro. Se estaba volviendo loco buscando algo, y ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Se acercó a ella y le quitó su libro.

-Hey¡ ¿Qué haces?  
-No estás leyendo. ¿De qué va tu interesante libro?  
-Trata de una mujer que se casa con un hombre al que no soporta, y ese hombre es un estúpido que disimula muy bien el hecho de que la adora.  
-Vaya, debe ser realmente apasionante. Apuesto a que ella es una orgullosa y testaruda mujer que solo le demuestra afecto cuando cree que está dormido.  
-Yo no hago eso.  
-Por supuesto que no. Estoy hablando de tu libro. ¿Tú no?  
-Yo no soy responsable de que estés enfadado porque has perdido un objeto de tu maleta.  
-No es un objeto. Es lo único que me queda de la mujer a la que quise.  
-¿Cuál de ellas?  
-Solo he querido a una mujer en mi vida. Pero no he logrado volver a verla.  
-Quizás no has buscado bien.  
-Me voy a dormir. Estamos teniendo una conversación estúpida. Apaga la luz.  
-De eso nada, estoy leyendo.  
-Si quieres leer, baja a la biblioteca.  
-Eres un grosero¡ No pienso hacerlo.  
-Muy bien. Entonces me iré yo. Por cierto, mañana daremos una cena.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-No he invitado a Jack, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo tú.  
-Imbécil¡ ¿A dónde vas?  
-A dormir. Voy a cumplir tu deseo, dormir en habitaciones separadas. Tal vez así te des cuenta lo mucho que te gusta dormir conmigo.

Tiró el libro contra la puerta, justo cuando salía de allí. ¿Qué se habría creído? ella no le necesitaba. Era un engreído. Pero tenía razón, todas las noches hacía lo mismo. Le miraba mientras dormía y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Siempre lo hacía cuando parecía rendido por el sueño, pero al parecer no lo estaba. Se metió entre las sabanas y supo que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga al menos para ella.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

James no había dormido durante gran parte de la noche. Se había asomado varias veces a su cuarto, después de deambular por la casa y la había observado dando vueltas entre la colcha. Aquella mañana decidió quedarse en su despacho para determinar que iban a hacer con la casa de los Austen. Entonces recordó al Señor Alpert. Su esposa estaba deseando poder mudarse a Evergreen y ellos no necesitan dos casas. Kate nunca querría vivir allí y él tampoco. Venderla era su única opción.

Rose entró y le sirvió un poco de café. James no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella. Y sabía que estaba deseando preguntarle cómo habían acabado casados y juntos después de tanto tiempo y de lo que había pasado.

-¿Desea algo más James?  
-¿Puedes sentarte un momento Rose?  
-Todavía tengo que terminar de limpiar la sala y ordenar la cristalería.  
-Ahora tienes a Nana, estoy seguro de que no le importará hacerlo a ella.  
-¿De qué quiere hablar señor?  
-¿Crees que esto es una locura? ¿Mi matrimonio con Kate?  
-Eso no es asunto mío James.  
-Siempre me has parecido una mujer muy sensata. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión.  
-Aquel día que volvió de hablar con el señor Austen, se volvió como loco. Nunca había visto la biblioteca de ese modo. Supuse que la respuesta había sido no.  
-Así fue.  
-Siempre supe que se amaban, así que lo hubiera entendiendo en ese entonces. Pero ahora todo parece distinto. O al menos lo saben hacer muy bien para que ninguno note que no puede estar sin el otro.  
-¿Crees que ella aún me ama?  
-Creo que solo está enfadada y molesta por su marcha. Si me pide mi opinión ni usted le pidió que fuera su esposa por recuperar sus tierras, ni ella le aceptó por salvar sus propiedades. Si sabe lo que quiero decirle.  
-Creo que sí. Gracias Rose.  
-Por cierto Señor, si va a seguir utilizando la habitación de invitados hágamelo saber.

James sonrió y vio como la doncella salía de su despacho. En ese mismo momento Kate pasó por delante de la puerta. Se levantó y vio como se colocaba los guantes y el sombrero. Estaba preciosa, a pesar de que ambos no habían dormido mucho.

-¿Vas a salir?  
-Es cierto, no me acordaba que estamos casados. Si querido, voy a salir.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Voy a visitar a Claire y Nadia. Volveré a la hora de comer. ¿Por qué no estás en la mina?  
-Pensé que íbamos a discutir qué hacer con tu casa y como preparar las tierras.  
-¿Ahora si puedo meterme en tus asuntos?  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kate?¡ Dime que es lo que quieres.  
-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…..eso es lo que quiero.  
-Pues entonces tendrás que poner de tu parte para eso.  
-Fuiste tú el que se marchó.  
-Tu desconfiaste de mi, de lo que sentía por ti, de porque estaba contigo.  
-Volví a buscarte por la mañana para pedirte perdón, pero no estabas. Fui al puerto, pero el barco se había ido, aunque estoy segura de que Sayid te lo habrá dicho. Yo no quería que te marcharas, yo te quería James, eras lo único que me importaba, más que mi persona, más que mi orgullo o lo que pensaran de mí.  
-Yo nunca he dejado de quererte. No lo hice en ningún momento. Y aún te quiero, pero no soporto tu indiferencia, tu arrogancia y el odio que a veces proyectas hacía mí.  
-Tal vez algún día podamos sentarnos en el porche y amarnos de la forma En que lo hacíamos antes.  
-Ambos sabemos que eso no será posible si no dejamos de lado todo lo que pasó.  
-O tal vez ahora que tienes tus tierras y cuando vuelvan a ser lo que eran, te marches. No me sorprendería si lo hicieras y además estaría preparada, no como la primera vez.  
-Supongo que eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros. Tierras, minas y haciendas, nada más. Que tengas un buen día.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la casa de Claire pudo verla cortando algunas flores del pequeño jardín. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.  
-Kate¡  
-Hola Claire¡  
-Estás preciosa, bueno ahora debería llamarte Señora Ford.  
-No lo hagas.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Vas a decirme que te esperas esto? ¿Yo casada con James?  
-A decir verdad no mucho, lo que no me esperaba era esa tristeza en tu rostro. Pensé que era lo que siempre habías querido.  
-No de este modo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí?  
-No hay demasiados cambios. Nadia está a punto de ser madre, Shannon y Boone volvieron hace una semana de luna de miel y Hurley está a punto de comprometerse con la joven Libby.  
-Parece que la gente no ha perdido el tiempo.  
-Te hemos echado mucho de menos y me alegro de que hayas vuelto.  
-Yo también Claire.

Kate revisó con Nana y Rose que todo estuviera listo para la cena, después subió a su dormitorio para darse un baño, cuando entró él estaba en la bañera. Se levanto, cogió una toalla y salió sin ni siquiera mirarla. Le observó mientras se vestía. James intentó abrochar su corbatín, pero no lograba hacerlo. Ella se acercó y lo hizo por él.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?  
-Charlie y Claire, Sayid y Nadia, Hugo, Boone y Shannon y los Locke. ¿Me he dejado a alguien?  
-Creo que no. Ya está.  
-Gracias. Deberías arreglarte, no tardarán en llegar.  
-¿Qué les has dicho?  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Ya sabes…..tú y yo.  
-La verdad.  
-¿Y cuál es la verdad?  
-Les he dicho que volvimos a vernos hace algunas semanas, que tu seguías queriéndome y yo a ti y que decidimos retomarlo donde lo dejamos. Sayid no me ha creído, Charlie creo que sí, pero no estaba muy convencido, supongo que le contarías lo horrible que era en tus cartas…espera, no he terminado…..A Boone no he podido mentirle, fue él quien me dijo dónde estabas y John siempre ha sabido ver a través de mi, así que supongo que todos tienen bastante claro porque nos hemos casado. De todos modos, no es un secreto para nadie en Evergreen.  
-Lo que no puedo entender es lo divertido que todo esto te parece.  
-Lo más divertido e irónico de toda esta situación es que no te casaste con Jack porque no le querías, pero a mí tampoco Kate. Así que creo que al final has hecho lo que todas las mujeres de tu posición soléis hacer, casarte con un hombre simplemente para mantener una posición social. Estaré abajo, recibiendo a nuestros invitados.

Después de tomar su baño, se puso su batín y se sentó en la cama, mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas. Peinó su cabello y miró aquel vestido que colgaba del armario. No le apetecía ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola. Rose entró unos minutos después.

-Señora, los invitados han llegado. Vamos, le ayudaré a vestirse.  
-No te molestes Rose, no voy a bajar.  
-Pero James va a enfadarse muchísimo.  
-Estupendo. Él ha sido quien ha organizado esta cena para torturarme, será él quien atenderá a sus invitados. Dígale que me encuentro indispuesta.  
-Como desee señora.

Rose comunicó la noticia a James que había hecho pasar a todos los invitados a la sala. Lo estaba haciendo para enfurecerle y estaba consiguiéndolo. Se disculpó y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. Justo cuando iba a entrar, se abrió y la vio perfectamente vestida y arreglada. La habría besado allí mismo, pero la odiaba tanto en esos momentos... ¿Qué pretendía hacer?  
-Siento la demora, no me encontraba bien.  
-Ya deberías estar abajo Kate.  
-He dicho que lo siento.

La cogió del brazo y entró con ella a la sala. Saludo uno a uno a sus invitados que charlaban animadamente en la mesa. Se sentó junto a James y al lado de Shannon que sonreía a su reciente marido con cariño. Nadia daría a luz en unas semanas y ella y Sayid estaban más enamorados que nunca, al igual que Claire y Charlie que habían dejado al pequeño Aron con la madre de él. Hugo discutía con él sobre los precios altamente abusivos de la carne durante ese tiempo. John y su mujer degustaban la cena y hacían algún comentario a las discusiones de ambos. Mientras ellos dos ni siquiera se miraban. Comían sin hacer ningún comentario.  
-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer con la casa Kate?  
-Aún no lo hemos decidido John.  
-Estoy seguro de que resultaría una buena venta, si no tenéis intención de ocuparla.  
-Nunca volveremos a esa casa.  
-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de discutir sobre ese tipo de cosas, solo llevamos dos días en Evergreen.  
-¿Cómo fue vuestra boda?  
-Sencilla y discreta.  
-¿El doctor Shepard lo sabe?  
-Hugo¡  
-Lo siento James, es decir, todo el mundo lo sabe, me extraña que no tenga conocimiento, sólo eso.  
-No me importa si lo sabe, su opinión o la de nadie.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras Nadia?  
-Deseando poder tener a mi hijo en mis brazos, aunque algo cansada.

Después de la cena pasaron al otro comedor. Kate siguió cambiando impresiones con las señoras mientras veía como James sonreía junto a Sayid y Hugo. Boone y Shannon fueron los primeros en marcharse seguidos por Sayid y Nadia que debido a su estado necesitaba descansar.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Kate.  
-Gracias John.  
-¿Qué te parece la propuesta que le hice a James?  
-¿Qué propuesta?  
-Cuando vino a verme ayer por la mañana y me contó que habías vuelto le comenté la posibilidad de que volvieras a dar clase. La hija de la señora Dawson se encargó en tu ausencia pero ahora se ha trasladado a Denver, así que no tenemos maestra. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece una gran idea.  
-¿James no te había dicho nada, verdad?  
-En realidad no. Las cosas no son como antes.  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-En realidad no lo sé. Pero tengo la sensación de que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.  
-Si me dejas darte un consejo desde el respeto y el cariño que os tengo a ambos, deberías olvidar todo lo pasado, solo de esa manera viviréis vuestro presente como siempre debisteis hacerlo. Juntos y felices. A veces la vida se encarga de arrebatarnos lo que más queremos o tal vez nosotros mismos no sabemos apreciar los regalos que están a nuestro alrededor. Estoy seguro de que lo haréis bien esta vez. No tenéis otra opción.

Cuando los invitados se fueron marchando Kate subió arriba y se acostó. Había pasado más de media hora y no había aparecido por el dormitorio. Estaba segura de que había vuelto a dormir a la otra habitación y esta vez no iba a permitirlo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Pero la cama no estaba deshecha. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y notó como le faltaba el aire. ¿No se le habría ocurrido marcharse otra vez? Bajó corriendo las escaleras. No estaba en la biblioteca, ni en las salas, salió al porche trasero y ni rastró. Cuando pasó por la cocina le vio y sintió como aquella angustia se disipaba con solo su presencia. James la miró y vio la preocupación en su rostro, mientras se servía un poco de comida. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?¡  
-Tenía hambre.  
-Es más de medianoche.  
-¿Pensabas que me había ido?  
-No. Pensé que ibas a dormir en la otra habitación.  
-De hecho eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
-Me parece que no.  
-Fuiste tú la que dijiste que no te importaba.  
-Pues ahora me importa.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quiero dormir sola, ese cuarto es muy frio.  
-Claro. Es por el frio.  
-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
-¿Decirte el que?  
-Que habías ido A ver a Locke, lo de volver a la escuela.  
-No quisiste saber donde había estado ayer por la mañana, pero supongo que pensaste que había ido a visitar otros lugares. Pensé que querrías volver a la escuela, continuar ocupada, y pasar menos tiempo cerca de esta casa que tanto odias al igual que a mí.  
-Yo no odio esta casa, y…  
-Si algo tengo muy claro es que hay dos cosas que quieres más que nada en este mundo, una es esa escuela y otra es Evergreen.  
-Gracias.  
-Yo no he hecho nada.  
-¿Vienes a dormir?  
-Todavía no. – Kate se dio la vuelta para marcharse.-Una cosa, y quiero que lo tengas presente, nunca te humillaría asistiendo a ese tipo de sitios. No solo porque seas mi esposa y te deba mis respetos como tal, sino porque ya no puedo hacerlo. -La intensidad de sus miradas y lo que aquello suponía era demasiado como para mantener la compostura. James continuó cenando y dejó de mirarla.  
-Buenas noches James.

James se quedó sentado en la cocina hasta que el reloj marcó la una de la madrugada, cuando subió abrió la puerta y se metió en la cama. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo con el rostro mirando hacia él completamente dormida. Acarició su espalda y besó sus labios dulcemente. Ella se despertó en ese momento y le miró. Había decidido volver a su dormitorio y estar con ella.

-Parece que no soy la única que demuestra su afecto cuando creen que no le ven.  
-No somos tan distintos. ¿Quieres que me vaya Kate?  
-No.

La besó profundamente mientras ella se quitaba el camisón y acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo. Nunca había dejado de quererle, ni un segundo de su vida había dejado de pensar en él, de desear volver a verle, besar sus labios y refugiarse en su cuerpo. Tenía que decírselo, decirle que le quería más que a nada ni nadie, que no era cierto que eran dos las cosas que más le importaban en su vida. Sólo había una y era él. Evergreen era solo un lugar, podría dar clases en cualquier escuela, pero nunca podría querer a nadie como le quería a él.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

La semana siguiente había transcurrido de igual manera que los días anteriores. James ya nunca iba a la mina, había nombrado a Boone capataz de la misma y él se encargaba de las cuentas y los balances. Habían tenido una gran tarea contratando nuevos obreros para que trabajaran las tierras. La venta de la casa de los Austen era un hecho. Había estado en contacto con el señor Alpert que en unos días visitaría la finca para decidir si se quedaba o no con ella.

Kate había vuelto a dar clases en la escuela. Estaba de mejor humor, aunque seguían ciñendo sus momentos de cercanía física a la alcoba, algo que estaba empezando a molestar a James. Y nunca pensó que eso ocurriría. Dormir con las mujeres siempre había sido su prioridad, pero ahora no era suficiente, con ella nunca tenía suficiente. Siempre necesitaba más. Aquella mañana termino las clases antes de tiempo, estaba cerrando la escuela cuando alguien se acercó.

-Buenos días señora Ford.  
-Hola doctor Shepard.  
-Me habían dicho que habías vuelto.  
-Si hace justo dos semanas. ¿No te había visto por aquí?  
-He estado en la ciudad. El trabajo me mantiene ocupado.  
-Tengo que irme a casa.  
-¿Por qué te has casado con él? ¿Parece que no le importa que estés en la escuela en vez de en tu hogar?  
-Me he casado porque le quiero Jack, siempre le he querido.  
-Me dijiste que no le soportabas.  
-Sabes que eso no era cierto.  
-Yo…..estoy sorprendido de que alguien como él consiguiera lo que yo no pude.  
-James es un buen hombre. Y ahora es mi esposo, te pediría que hablaras con más respeto de él en mi presencia.  
-Él no te merece.  
-¿y tu si Jack?  
-Solo espero que sepa hacerte feliz. Si tus padres…  
-Mis padres están muertos. Y si estuvieran vivos créeme que no estaría aquí.  
-Tengo trabajo por hacer. Me alegro de haberte visto Kate.  
-Adiós Jack.

Claire vio como Jack llegaba al consultorio. Se sentó en su despacho y sacó la botella de whisky que tenía guardada en su cajón. Desde que Kate había roto su compromiso con él no era el mismo. Muchas mañanas no aparecía por el centro, a veces lo hacía pasada la media mañana como aquel día.

Salió fuera y comenzó a ordenar alguno de los archivos que tenía pendiente en su mesita. No había muchos usuarios aquella mañana. Solo dos señoras bastante elegantes que estaban conversando animadamente.

-Es increíble señora Connor, ni siquiera sé cómo ha tenido la poca vergüenza de volver aquí.  
-Mi marido dice que se ha casado con él por su dinero, ya que estaba en la ruina.  
-Lo que es evidente es que si los señores Austen vivieran nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Su hacienda era una de las más importantes del estado.  
-Ha sido una desagradecida, no me extraña que Diane muriera, si yo tuviera una hija como ella, la había desheredado hace mucho tiempo.  
-Y ese tal Ford, es un delincuente, fíJate lo que paso con Wayne, y ahora están juntos como si nada.  
-Este pueblo está cada vez peor, con toda esa gente que entra y sale sin ningún tipo de control.  
-¿Parece que se ha recuperado de su afonía Señora Connor?  
-Sí, estoy mucho mejor, gracias Claire.  
-¿y usted señora Bristol? ¿Cómo le va la crema para las ampollas vaginales?  
-Señora Peace¡  
-Bueno debe saber que una de las posibilidades de que esas ronchas aparezcan es cuando se tiene más de un inquilino en su cama.  
-¿Cómo se atreve?¡ Es usted una maleducada¡  
-Deberían dejar de hablar de la vida de los demás, o tal vez desean que todo Evergreen sepa que si no fuera por el préstamo que su marido, señora Bristol, pidió a la mina Ford, no habría podido casar a su hija, y que usted, señora Connor, utilizó ese mismo dinero llegado de manos de ese delincuente llamado Ford para pagar las deudas de juego de su marido.  
-Ya no hay clase en este pueblo¡  
-Desde luego que no.  
-Buenos días señoras.

Llegó a casa y le vio en la biblioteca trabajando. Se sentó frente a él y pudo observar que quería decirle algo y que además por alguna razón hoy no parecía de tan mal humor.

-¿Qué?¡  
-He visto a Jack.  
-¿Por eso estás tan contenta?  
-Está fatal, creo que había bebido.  
-¿y eso te hace feliz?  
-No entiende que nos hayamos casado.  
-La mitad de este pueblo está de acuerdo con él.  
-¿Cuándo vendrá el señor Alpert?  
-Estará aquí el jueves. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?  
-No. Me parece buena idea.  
-¿Qué quieres Kate? Tengo mucho trabajo.  
-Tengo que decirte algo, es importante…..pero no sé cómo hacerlo.  
-¿Quieres el divorcio? Porque la respuesta es no.  
-¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo?  
-¿Por qué aceptaste tu?  
-Yo he preguntado primero.  
-Porque…maldita sea¡ya sabes por qué.  
-No lo sé. Quiero que me lo digas, sé que no fuiste a Charleston, para proponerme un negocio.  
-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Tengo mucho trabajo Kate. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?  
-Que no está tan mal ser la señora Ford, pero todavía te odio, un poco.  
-Yo también a ti.  
-Y…..que cuando quieras contarme algo, sobre ti, te escucharé.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
-Voy a ir A ver a Nadia, ¿quieres acompañarme?  
-¿No te importa que te vean conmigo?  
-Eres mi marido, no podemos escondernos eternamente. Y nunca me ha importado demasiado lo que los demás opinen de mí.  
-Dame un minuto, volveré enseguida.

Hicieron el camino hasta casa de Sayid y Nadia en silencio. James podía notar que ella había retirado uno de los muros que había levantado tras su marcha y que parecía más cercana a él que antes. Hacía algo de frio aquella tarde y ella se acercó más a él, agarrándose a su brazo. Él sonrió y ella le miró sabiendo lo mucho que iba a burlarse de ella por este gesto en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, vieron a Claire que salía muy nerviosa. Se acercaron hasta ella y comprobaron que estaba de los nervios.  
-Kate¡iba a ir a buscarte.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nadia está de parto.  
-¿Dónde está Jack?  
-Borracho y Juliet está en la ciudad. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.  
-¿Desde cuándo asistes partos?- James la miró sin comprender nada.  
-Es una larga historia.  
-Vamos entrad, Sayid está muy nervioso.

Kate acompañó a Claire hasta el cuarto de Nadia. Estaba tumbada en la cama, empapada por el sudor y retorciéndose de dolor.

-Tranquila Nadia todo saldrá bien.  
-Me duele, me duele mucho.  
-Necesito agua caliente y unas toallas, date prisa.

Claire salió y se encontró a los dos hombres en el pasillo. Sayid se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está Nadia?  
-No te preocupes Kate lo tiene toda bajo control.

James los miró a ambos, no entendía porque estaban tan seguros de que Kate sería capaz de ayudar a aquella mujer a traer su hijo al mundo. Estaba seguro de que algo pintaba Jack en todo aquello. Sayid no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala, esperando A ver qué pasaba. James decidió preparar un poco de café y se sentó e intentó comprender lo increíblemente sorprendente y maravillosa que era la mujer con la que se había casado. Las horas pasaron y vieron como Claire salía de vez en cuando del cuarto con gran prisa y una sonrisa en su rostro.  
A los pocos minutos escucharon el llanto de un bebe. Sayid miró a James y ambos sonrieron. El hombre le abrazó y se acercaron a la puerta. Claire salió y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Enhorabuena Sayid. Es una niña preciosa.  
-¿Una niña? ¿Están las dos bien?  
-Perfectamente. Yo tengo que marcharme mi hijo me espera. Buenas noches.

Kate salió con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Estaba llorando y miró a James, que al verla de ese modo, sintió una emoción que nunca había experimentado. Se acercó a Sayid y le mostró a su hija. El hombre la tomó en sus brazos y acarició su pequeño rostro, mientras sonreía.  
-Puedes pasar a verla. Pero tiene que descansar.  
-Gracias Kate.

Se quedaron los dos solos sin poder dejar de mirarse. Kate se fue hacía la cocina y lavó sus manos mientras veía como él la seguía. Se quedó allí mirándola, no era la primera vez que ayudaba en un parto, eso era seguro. Después recogió sus cosas y se marcharon.

Al llegar a casa Kate decidió darse un baño y relajarse. Tras la cena se sentó en el porche trasero, disfrutando de la suave brisa que envolvía la noche. James apareció a los pocos minutos y se sentó junto a ella. No habían hablado desde que habían vuelto de la casa de Sayid y Nadia y ella sabía que tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

-Te estarás preguntando cómo he podido ayudar a Nadia.  
-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Kate.  
-Antes de dedicarme a la enseñanza yo era la ayudante de Jack. Mis padres pensaron, por supuesto con un único objetivo, que sería bueno que aprendiera un oficio y si eso implica una mayor cercanía con el doctor Shepard mejor que mejor. Al principio sólo me encargaba de los ficheros, de ordenar la clínica y atender a los pacientes en la sala de espera. Pero una noche una mujer su puso de parto. Juliet no estaba, ella siempre se encargaba de este tipo de trabajo junto a Jack. Así que tuve que ayudarle. Él me dijo que lo hacía bien. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en una rutina y era una sensación maravillosa ver aquellos niños naciendo.  
-¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?  
-Jack empezó a interesarse por mí. Así que decide que no quería volver a trabajar con él.  
-¿Nunca sentiste nada por él?  
-He leído mucha novela romántica James y lo que sus protagonistas sentían yo no podía sentirlo por Jack. Supongo que he vivido siempre de fantasías, como la mayoría de las Chicas como yo. Esperando a mi príncipe azul y ser felices para siempre. Pero la realidad no tiene nada que ver con esas novelas.  
-Yo también he leído mucho, pero la mayoría de las cosas que he vivido no estaban en esos libros. Y nunca he encontrado respuesta en ellos cuando lo necesitaba.  
-¿La amabas? ¿A Cassidy?  
-Cuando la conocí solo era una chica bonita más. Tenía mucho dinero y yo estaba sin un centavo. Ella me quería y yo también a ella. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Lo sé y es suficiente. Sus padres no me aceptaban, yo era un tipo que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero me gustaba estar con ella. Una noche se presentó con una bolsa en la casa donde vivía y me dijo que teníamos que irnos. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Al final nos fuimos, no fue fácil, sobre todo para ella, estaba acostumbrada a los lujos de su acomodada vida. Yo les debía dinero a unos cuatreros con los que había estado negociando. Al final nos encontraron, iban a matarme, y ella se cruzó cuando me dispararon, murió en mis brazos.  
-Lo siento.  
-No lo sientas Kate, murió por mi culpa. En aquella bolsa llevaba el dinero que le había robado a su familia tal y como yo le pedí que hiciera, pero yo ni siquiera lo supe hasta que murió. Podía haberles dados ese dinero y ella no estaría muerta. Pero no lo hice. Cuando me cogieron, estuve preso durante meses en Virginia, pero al final se demostró que yo no había sido.  
-¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?  
-Lo noche antes de marcharme, lo dejé en la puerta de su casa y me fui.  
-¿Y aquellos hombres?  
-Están muertos.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?  
-Porque no era una buena persona Kate. Ya te lo dije, no he hecho nada bueno en mi vida.  
-Tú no sabías lo que aquellos hombres iban a hacer.  
-¿Qué hubieras echo si te lo hubiera contado? Ni siquiera te hubieras acercado a mí. No podía decírtelo. Te quería tanto que pensaba que si lo sabías no querrías estar conmigo. Y no me equivoqué.  
-Una vez estuve a punto a matar a mi padre. Aquel somnífero que utilicé con el alguacil para poder verte cuando estabas en la cárcel, lo había comprado para matarle. Luego pensé que quizás sería más fácil si me lo tomaba yo. Desee tanta veces estar muerta…y nadie podía ayudarme.  
-¿Crees que algún día podremos perdonarnos?  
-Que fuera Jack quien me hablara de ti y no lo hicieras tu, fue algo que no pude soportar, ni siquiera me importaba lo que habías hecho, y luego vi las similitudes de la historia de aquella mujer con la mía y pensé que tal vez, yo sólo era alguien más en tu vida, la única manera de conseguir lo que era tuyo, tus tierras... y te odie tanto que desee que te marcharas.  
-¿Crees que si no te quisiera hubiera arriesgado mi propia vida para salvar la tuya? Nunca había pensado que mi existencia no valiera nada comparada con la de otra persona, yo te quería por encima de todo y esas malditas tierras, ese dinero y cualquier otra cosa no valían nada comparado contigo. Y lo que más me dolió es que no supieras verlo y desconfiaras de mí. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás lo echo, echo está. No puedo cambiar lo ocurrido con Cassidy, las personas a las que echo daño, y no puedo cambiar que lo nuestro terminara de aquel modo.  
-Tú cambiaste mi vida James. Y te mentí. Aquella noche sentados en este mismo porche y te dije que no había sentido nada cuando me besaste, te mentí.  
-Lo sabía.  
-Pero puedo decirte que no he vuelto a sentirme de ese modo. Por muchas veces que durmamos juntos, que me beses, ninguno de los dos lo hacemos del mismo modo. Y resulta irónico que todo fuera más natural y sencillo entre nosotros cuando nos escondíamos de los demás, y ahora que somos un matrimonio lo hagamos solo por el hecho de no sentirnos solos.  
-Tal vez si fuera sincera con tus sentimientos, con lo que sientes por mí, todo volvería a ser como antes.  
-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?¡¿Qué quieres escuchar?¡  
-Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí. Que yo recuerde nunca me dijiste que me querías.  
-Sí que lo hice.  
-No Kate, nunca me dijiste "te quiero". Supongo que ahora tampoco lo harás.  
-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.  
-Kate…..  
-No, James. No me obligues a hacerlo.  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-No quiero decirlo...yo...no puedo...  
-Entonces tal vez estamos alargando una situación que no tiene remedio. Porque yo no pienso seguir haciendo esto por más tiempo. No pienso hacer el amor contigo, si no quieres afrontar lo que sientes por mí, si es que sientes algo. Así que dormiremos separados a partir de esta noche y cuando las tierras empiecen a prosperar, solicitaré el divorcio.  
-Me parece muy bien. Creo que sería lo más correcto.  
-Estupendo, al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. Que duermas bien querida.  
-Ten por seguro que lo haré.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Los siguientes días fueron una odisea. James se levantaba antes que ella y se metía en su despacho durante toda la mañana, mientras ella se marchaba a la escuela. Comían juntos sin dirigirse la palabra y después él se marchaba a la mina y se encargaba de revisar la cosecha. Después de cenar Kate siempre se encerraba en su habitación y él se quedaba en la cocina conversando con Rose y Bernard.

Nana se había dedicado junto con Kate a tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegara el Señor Alpert para comprar la casa. Estaba recogiendo algunos recuerdos de su madre para llevarlos a la alacena cuando la doncella entró y le entregó una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-Acaba de llegar señora. Tiene sello de Carolina del Norte.  
-No sé de quién puede tratarse. No conozco a nadie allí.  
-He terminado de limpiar las cortinas y Rose está recogiendo los baños. ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?  
-No. Sube a echar una mano a Rose. Yo me marcho a casa.

Reconoció la letra en seguida. Era una carta que él le había escrito. Vio la fecha. Había sido escrita hacía un mes. Justo unos días antes de que se encontraran en Charleston. ¿Así que es ahí donde había estado todo el tiempo? ¿Y para que le había escrito una carta? No podía ir a casa eran más de las seis y para esa hora, seguro que ya estaba allí. Se sentó en uno de los árboles que rodeaban su hacienda y comenzó a leer el contenido de aquella carta. Mientras lo hacía el corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte y sintió que sus manos temblaban ante aquellas palabras.

_"Querida Kate. Hace un año que no tengo noticias de ti ni tú de mí. Llevo intentando averiguar qué es lo que hicimos tan mal para que todo acabara del modo En que lo hizo. Asumo mi parte de culpa. Nadie más que yo debería haberte hecho saber qué clase de persona era. Fui un cobarde, no solo por no contártelo, sino por marcharme. He tenido muchos momentos de debilidad, momentos En que me sentaba en el porche de mi casa aquí en Carolina del Norte y me imaginaba que en cualquier momento aparecerías y todo volvería a ser como antes.__  
__Te quiero, siempre lo echo. No se cuales son ahora tus sentimientos hacía mi, los desconozco, pero tengo la esperanza de que tal vez, aún me quieras y desees estar conmigo. Y tengo la esperanza de que no te hayas casado con otro hombre. Aunque estoy seguro de que no te has convertido en la Señora Shepard.__  
__Voy a volver a Evergreen a buscarte. No puedo seguir viviendo así. No puedo seguir mi vida sin ti. Te he amado desde el primer momento En que te vi subida a aquel carro y manchaste mis ropas de barro. Cuando recibas esta carta estaré muy cerca. Te pido perdón por lo que hice, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó. Nunca he amado a nadie como a ti, nunca he necesitado a alguien tanto como necesito tu presencia, tu olor, tu sonrisa. Y como ya te dije alguna vez, nunca he escrito cartas. Me armado de valor para enviártela y debes saber que llevo meses intentando hacerlo.__  
__Te quiero. James Ford."_

Estrechó aquel papel contra su pecho, mientras lloraba amargamente. Siempre había sabido porque le había pedido que se casara con ella, pero aquellas palabras confirmaban que no había dejado de quererla y que aún lo hacía. Y sobre todo confirmaban lo estúpida e insegura que había sido al dejarlo marchar, al leer aquellos papeles que no significaban nada para ella.

Él había decidido volver a Evergreen para estar con ella de nuevo, pero había sido Boone quien le había dicho que no estaba allí, sino en Charleston. Todo encajaba. El orgullo que ambos tenían les había impedido expresar la realidad sobre sus sentimientos, pero él siempre había sido mucho más abierto a la hora de decir lo que sentía que ella.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que buscarlo y decirle que le amaba y que no quería seguir viviendo así. Que no pensaba firmar los papeles para su divorcio y que no quería seguir perdiendo más el tiempo en discusiones. Guardo aquella carta en el bolsillo de su falda y corrió hasta su casa. Abrió la biblioteca, pero no estaba.

-Rose ¿donde está James?  
-Ha dicho que no le esperara, que hoy no cenaría con usted señora.  
-Bien. Voy a estar en mi cuarto. ¿Puede avisarme cuando regrese?  
-Si señora.  
-Por cierto no tiene que volver a preparar el otro cuarto. El señor Ford no necesitará más esa habitación.  
-No es eso lo que él me ha dicho esta tarde señora.  
-Pues ahora te lo digo yo Rose y no se hable más.  
-Como desee, señora.

James entró en el salón de Miles. Todo el mundo se giró para verlo y observar a aquel hombre al que muchos temían por lo que se decía de él. Pidió un whisky y bebió un trago mientras observaba al hombre que ocupaba una mesa al fondo y que bebía sólo. Se acercó y vio que estaba totalmente ebrio. No tenía muy buen aspecto. Jack le miró y sonrió con ironía. Levantó su copa y bebió mientras volvía rellenarla.

-Hola doctor.  
-Déjeme en paz…..Señor Ford¡  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-Me da igual lo que haga. Si cree que voy a pedirle perdón por lo de aquellos papeles pierdes tu tiempo¡  
-No he venido a eso. Sé porque lo hiciste, porque la querías. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si eso hubiera servido para retenerla junto a mí.  
-No te la mereces, ninguno de los dos la merecemos, yo porque no me ama y tu porque la abandonaste.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Yo la amaba, siempre la he querido y nunca entendí como podía querer a un tipo como tú. Pero cuando os vi juntos, lo comprendí. Al principio no quería creerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que la querías de verdad.  
-No es lo que dicen por Evergreen. Todo el mundo cree que me he casado con ella por sus tierras.  
-Yo también lo creía. Pero tú no necesitas esas malditas tierras. Solo la necesitas a ella. Igual que yo.  
-¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?  
-Estoy enfermo James. Si no bebo, no puedo quitarme todas esas cosas de la cabeza. Y no puedo perdonarme que yo contribuyera a hacer infeliz a Kate y me uniera a su padre.  
-El pasado, es pasado doctor, Kate ni siquiera lo tiene en cuenta.  
-Me la robaste¡Tú me la robaste cuando todavía era mía.  
-Ella nunca fue tuya y lo sabes.  
-Si tú no hubieras aparecido, ella sería mi esposa y yo no estaría aquí.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me eligiera.  
-Tú la sedujiste y dios sabe que cosas más. Ahora vete y déjame solo de una maldita vez¡  
-No eches la culpa a Kate de que tu vida sea una mierda.

Jack le miró con el mayor odio que podía albergar. Siempre había sido un hombre capaz de controlar su ira, educado y respetuoso, pero aquel tipo hacía que todo lo que le habían enseñado desde que era un niño, los modales, el protocolo y el saber estar desaparecieran. Se levantó y se acercó a la barra con dificultad, miró a todos los presentes y luego a él.  
Aquel mal nacido había arruinado todo por lo que siempre había luchado, una vida con Kate. Desde que había puesto sus pies en Evergreen supo que ella se había sentido atraída por él y sus sospechas se habían confirmado cuando el padre de Kate murió y los vio juntos. Ella le amaba de la manera que siempre pensó que algún día podría quererle a él. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Incluso después de que la abandonó, ella siguió queriéndole de una forma incondicional. Y ahora tenía que ver como el señor Ford la había hecho su esposa, y dijeran lo que dijeran las personas más expertas en habladurías, sabía que se querían y todo aquello de las tierras y el dinero había sido una escusa para que ambos estuvieran juntos. Le odiaba tanto por tener lo que siempre quiso poseer, que en su presencia podía notar como hervía su sangre y sus músculos se tensaban.

-Escuchadme todos¡El señor Ford ha vuelto a Evergreen, brindemos por él y su matrimonio con la señorita Austen. Ahora tienen un montón de propiedades, haciendas, minas, tierras…..pero eso no es suficiente para que James esté en casa con su mujer…..  
-Cállate¡  
-Necesita venir aquí para no sentirse solo….tiene una mujer hermosa y encantadora y no sabe como estar con ella….  
-Basta Jack estás borracho.  
-Cállate Miles¡Este hombre me ha hecho el ser más desgraciado de la tierra, tiene todo lo que yo siempre quise, pero no está contento….  
-Si no te callas te partiré la cara¡  
-Hazlo James¡Estas deseando¡Vamos¡

Se tiró encima suyo y comenzó a darle puñetazos por la cara. James cayó de espaldas al recibir una patada en la entrepierna, Jack le propinó un sonoro puñetazo en el labio que le hizo sangrar. Cuando estaba encima de él golpeándole sin piedad, sintió como unos brazos tiraban de él.

-Basta señor Ford¡  
-Suélteme¡Este hombre es un idiota¡  
-Puede que sea un idiota pero está borracho. Quedan detenidos ambos. Pasaran la noche en el calabozo.

El sheriff Linus los metió en celdas separadas, una enfrente de la otra. Mandó al alguacil a casa de los Ford para avisar a Kate, mientras les daba unas toallas a ambos para que se limpiaran la sangre del rostro. Jack se quedó dormido en poco tiempo. James se apoyó en las rejas y limpió su labio que estaba algo hinchado, pero el doctor se había llevado la peor parte. El sheriff le miraba de arriba abajo. Se acercó y James esperaba que hiciera uso de la ironía y el desprecio que siempre había utilizado con él.

-¿Cómo van los trabajos de la mina James?  
-Bastante bien.  
-No me gusta que esté aquí. Debería estar con su esposa no peleando con Jack.  
-Él se lo ha buscado. Dijo cosas sin sentido.  
-Esos lo que hacen los hombres que están bebidos.  
-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?  
-Porque nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de dar su vida por otra persona. Y le juzgue mal.  
-¿Cómo sabía tantas cosas sobre mi?  
-Yo vivía en Virginia, la familia Philips me dejó hospedarme en su casa durante un tiempo hasta que el ejército levantara campamento. Supongo que usted no me recordaba. Cuando Cassidy se marchó con usted, ayudé al señor Philips a buscarla, pero fue en vano. Cuando le vi aparecer por Evergreen supe quien era.  
-Yo no lo hice.  
-Eso ya lo sé.-Ben le miró de aquella manera que hacía que James entendería que estaba analizando sus pensamientos y emociones de una manera dolorosa.- Lo haces realmente bien.  
-¿Qué hago tan bien?  
-Hacer que no la necesitas, que no la quieres, que estás mejor sin ella. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.  
-Si tanto lo preocupa mi matrimonio, ¿porque no deja que me vaya?  
-Porque como autoridad del pueblo no me está permitido, pero creo que de este modo comprenderás el tiempo tan precioso que estás perdiendo en este sitio, lejos de ella, cuando podías estar en tu casa.

-James¡¿Qué ha pasado?¡  
-No es nada estoy bien.  
-¿Qué estás bien? Estás en la cárcel¡  
-¿No te trae gratos recuerdos? Fui al salón, solo quería tomar una copa, vi a Jack y me acerqué. Y lo demás es bastante fácil de adivinar.  
-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?  
-Por la misma razón que la primera vez. Tú. Vete a casa Kate.  
-Estaba preocupada ¿sabes?  
-Pues no debes estarlo, hasta que no estemos oficialmente divorciados, no me marcharé. No quisiera dejarte abandonada y sola otra vez.  
-Eres un idiota¡No entiendes nada¡

A la mañana siguiente Kate estaba dando clases y le vio salir del calabozo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, luego subió al carro donde Bernard le estaba esperando y se marcho a casa. No debería haberle dicho lo que le dijo ¿Pero por qué demonios ella no le podía decir que le quería?


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Kate bajó las escaleras decidida a hablar con él. No iba a esperar más. Sabía que estaría en su despacho, entró sin llamar, como hacía siempre, pero no estaba solo. James la miró con sorpresa y ella notó que se ponía colorada por la interrupción. 

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.  
-Señor Alpert, esta es mi esposa.- Richard se levantó y besó su mano, ella sonrió y se colocó al lado de James que había dejado su silla al verla entrar de ese modo.  
-Un placer, puede llamarme Richard.  
-Yo soy Kate.  
-Iba a llevar a Richard a conocer su nueva casa. ¿Lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar?

Kate le miró y James notó algo raro en todo aquello. ¿Dónde estaban la arrogancia y el despotismo que había adoptado tras convertirse en su mujer? Lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos era muy familiar para él y llevaba queriendo ver a aquella Kate desde el momento en que volvió a verla. Hubiera mandado al Señor Alpert a dar un paseo y la abría besado allí mismo, no obstante habían pasado días desde la última vez que habían dormido juntos. Kate acarició su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Claro. Voy a salir a dar un paseo con Shannon. Richard, bienvenido a Evergreen.  
-En realidad me marcho a Denver en un par de horas, mi esposa y yo nos instalaremos en unas semanas.  
-Que tenga un buen viaje.

El señor Alpert quedó maravillado con la casa y firmó todos los documentos que le hacían propietario del que había sido hogar de los Austen. Cuando todo estuvo resuelto James se despidió de él y se marchó a casa. Estaba deseando saber que era tan urgente para su esposa y sobre todo comprender a que venían aquellos gestos de cariño y aquella mirada. La última vez que le había mirado de ese modo estaba entre rejas, justo unos días antes de la Audiencia para el juicio por la muerte de su padre. Esa forma cariñosa y tierna, casi con adoración, que había visto esa mañana en sus ojos le había dado esperanzas de que tal vez pudiera volver a quererle como lo hizo entonces.

Kate paseaba junto a Shannon a través de la Avenida. Aquella mañana se había sentido algo mareada, y había notado algo de calentura en su frente, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia, lo único que rondaba por sus pensamientos era la necesidad de poder hablar con él y hacerle saber que había recibido su carta. Lo mucho que le amaba y lo feliz que era al ser su esposa. Pero la llegada del Señor Alpert había hecho que tuviera que posponer su conversación. Todo parecía distinto. Shannon la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

-¿Cómo van las cosas Señora Ford?  
-Shannon¡  
-Pareces distinta. Mírate¡ hasta estás sonriendo.  
-Tal vez es porque por fin se lo que quiero. Y voy a luchar por ello.  
-James es un tipo con suerte.  
-Yo soy la que tiene suerte Shannon.  
-La verdad es que no me he creído en ningún momento que te hubieras casado con él para poder pagar tus deudas.  
-Yo nunca he dicho eso. Aunque sé que eso es lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente de este pueblo. Pero no es así. Le quiero Shannon, pero he estado tan ciega, he sido tan orgullosa y tan estúpida que he estado a punto de perderlo otra vez y eso no voy a permitirlo.  
-¿Se lo has dicho?  
-Aún no. Ha estado ocupado toda la mañana con la venta de la casa de mis padres. Pero en cuento llegue a casa se lo diré.  
-¿y a que estás esperando?  
-¿Puedes creer que estoy nerviosa?  
-Vamos vete. Ya me contarás mañana como ha ido todo.

Bernard se encargó de recoger los caballos, mientras veía como Kate entraba en casa. Sintió otra vez ese mareo y podía notar como su frente sudaba. Se agarró a la barandilla de la escalera. Rose apareció y se acercó a ella, asustada por el color blanquecino de su rostro y la debilidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?  
-Solo estoy algo cansada. ¿James ha vuelto?  
-Aún no señora. Tal vez debería llamar al médico, no tiene buen aspecto.  
-No, Rose, no se moleste, últimamente no he dormido mucho, sólo es un poco de fatiga. Voy a descansar en mi dormitorio. Cuando James vuelva dígale que estoy arriba.  
-Sí, señora.

Subir los peldaños de aquella escalera le costó más de lo que hubiera imaginado, sus extremidades no le respondían, y notaba que el cansancio que envolvía su cuerpo no era precisamente sueño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba enferma, siempre había tenido una naturaleza fuerte. Pero hacía un par de días que uno de sus alumnos se había ausentado de la escuela porque se encontraba enfermo. Pero no quería ni pensar que tal vez se podía haber contagiado. Aquel niño había muerto el día anterior. No hubo nada que pudieran hacer por su vida. 

Como le había contado muchas veces a él, había deseado morir en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora no, en este momento quería vivir, porque todo lo siempre añoro y deseo estaba justo entre las paredes de aquella casa. No necesitaba nada más que su presencia. Pensó que tal vez si existía un Dios en alguna parte, había hecho caso a sus plegarias y ahora iba a llevársela. Nunca había sido muy creyente, pero rezaba porque nada malo le ocurriera, no sería justo ahora, cuando había sido capaz de entender sus sentimientos y se había decidido a abrirse a él y darle su corazón.

James llegó justo una hora después, una tormenta de polvo envolvía todo Evergreen. Se sacudió las botas y cerró la puerta. Rose apareció con preocupación en su mirada. James sabía que algo pasaba y tuvo un mal presentimiento. 

-¿Dónde está Kate?  
-Ha subido a su cuarto…..James, no tiene muy buen aspecto.  
-¿Qué?¡

Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando la vio en el descansillo de la misma. Llevaba puesto el camisón y tenía el pelo empapado por la fiebre. Su rostro estaba tan pálido que hacía resaltar aún más sus Pecas. Se apoyó contra la pared para no caer, justo cuando él la cogió en sus brazos.  
-Señora¡  
-¿Qué te pasa Kate?  
-No me encuentro bien. James…- En ese preciso momento se desmayó.  
-Kate¡Kate¡¿Qué tienes? Despierta cariño¡Kate¡Maldita sea¡Ve a buscar a Jack Rose¡Rápido¡

La cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la alcoba sin saber que era lo que le pasaba. No se despertaba y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la fiebre. Sintió una impotencia y desesperación al verla de ese modo. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enferma? Tocó su frente mientras le apartaba el cabello y notó que era muy alta.

-Kate¡¿qué te pasa? Háblame¡Maldita sea dime algo¡

Jack llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró en la habitación lo que se encontró le partió el corazón. Kate estaba tumbada en la cama, parecía muerta y James estaba a su lado sujetándole la mano. Al mirarle pudo ver que había estado llorando y su rostro mostraba una debilidad y un miedo que nunca había visto en él.

-Es mejor que salgas James.  
-Me parece que no doctor.  
-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo, no tardaré mucho. Es mejor que estés fuera, Nana se quedará conmigo.  
-Jack, por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero dime que se pondrá bien.  
-Haré todo lo que pueda.

Volvió a mirarla antes de marcharse, Nana estaba al otro lado de la cama limpiando su sudor. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto miedo, o tal vez, nunca había experimentado aquella sensación. La muerte de sus padres, lo ocurrido con Cassidy, las veces que se había sentido solo y perdido habían sido muy angustiosas, nada comparado con aquello. Si algo le pasaba…..no quería pensarlo, iba a ponerse bien y entonces dedicaría lo que le quedara de vida a amarla, hacerla feliz y verla sonreír.  
La pesadez que sentía en su cuerpo le hizo desplomarse hasta quedar sentado con las manos ocultando su desesperación y sus lágrimas. Era un hombre fuerte y el llanto nunca había formado parte de su repertorio. Pero ahora no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, la solo idea de perderla, de no volver a escuchar su voz, aunque fuera para oír sus reproches y sus quejas, hacía que todo lo demás no tuviera sentido para él.

Jack salió después de lo que parecían haber sido horas. Cerró la puerta y le miró, lo que vio en sus ojos no le gusto nada. Se tocaba la frente y apenas podía mantener la mirada. James espero a que le dijera que era lo que le pasaba pero el doctor parecía no encontrar las palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?  
-Tiene mucha fiebre, bastante alta.  
-¿Y?¡  
-La enfermedad que padecía la madre de Kate…James…..puedo darle algunas medicinas, pero no sé si será suficiente.  
-¿Qué estás queriendo decirme doctor?  
-Que si crees en Dios yo que tu rezaría.  
-Eso no es posible, estaba bien esta mañana, la he visto…..no puede estar pasando, no te creo.  
-Escúchame, es importante que la fiebre baje, que le den baños fríos cada dos horas y no la dejes sola. La fiebre tiene que estar controlada, es importante que no le suba.  
-¿Crees que la dejaría sola?  
-Debe tomar la medicación cada cuatro horas. Volveré a primera hora de la mañana. Pero si necesitas que venga antes mándame a buscar. –Jack le dio una palmada en el hombro y se marchó.

Entró en la habitación y ordenó a Nana que saliera. Se quitó las botas y las ropas y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, para que pudiera escucharle.

-Kate, escucha, he pensado que cuando esto pase, tal vez tu y yo podríamos hacer un viaje, los dos solos, podría mostrarte alguno de los lugares que he visitado, estoy seguro de que te encantarían…pero tienes que prometerme que vas a luchar, que vas a ponerte bien y que no vas a dejarme solo, no puedes hacerlo…además todavía tienes que contármelo lo que ibas a decirme esta mañana…tu y yo no hemos terminado Pecas, así que ni se te ocurra dejarme solo…

Notó como ella se movió y apretó su mano, como si hubiera oído todo lo que había dicho. James se incorporó y la miró, pero no había ningún signo de mejoría. Se levantó y volvió a ponerse sus ropas, después la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el baño, le quitó sus ropas y la metió en el agua fría, intentando bajar su fiebre. Después de unos minutos volvió a meterla en la cama y se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano. Llamaron a la puerta y Rose entró con una bandeja de comida.

-No tengo apetito, gracias Rose.  
-Tiene que comer algo, ¿no querrá ponerse usted también enfermo?  
-¿Qué voy a hacer Rose? Si le pasa algo….  
-Escúcheme no está en nuestras manos su mejoría, está en esas medicinas y su propia fortaleza, conozco a Kate desde que era una niña, estuvo en una situación similar cuando tenía ocho años y mírela aquí esta. Tengo fe En que saldrá adelante, pero lamentándose no conseguirá nada. Ahora venga aquí, cómase la cena y déjeme que yo me ocupe.  
-Me comeré la cena, pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no se despierte.  
-Muy bien. Voy a preparar un poco de café. Me mantendré despierta con usted.


	27. Chapter 27

Muchas gracias a tods los que siguen esta historia. Espero que les guste. Los comentarios son bien recibidos y dan mucha alegria a la autora. Gracias.

CAPITULO 27

La mañana había llegado sin ninguna novedad en el estado de Kate. La fiebre había bajado, pero al llegar la tarde volvía a subir. Jack no había dejado de visitarla para comprobar cómo se encontraba y seguir administrando la medicación. James estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer y aquella agonía estaba alterando sus nervios. Por todo Evergreen había corrido la voz de que la señora Ford estaba muy enferma y que se temía que no volviera a despertarse. Sayid había estado toda la mañana en su casa, acompañándole, pero al llegar la hora de la comida había vuelto para estar con su esposa y su hija.

Boone se estaba encargando de todo lo relacionado con la mina y la hacienda. Ahora tenían más trabajo que nunca, pero James no tenía ningún interés en lo que pasara. Aquella tarde se había encerrado en la biblioteca para estar solo. Desde que Kate había enfermado eran muchas las personas que habían acudido a interesarse por su salud y la casa había sido un hervidero de gente. Apenas comía y no había dormido en toda la noche. Rose le había convencido para que la dejara quedarse con ella durante la tarde para que pudiera despejar su mente.  
A los pocos minutos Nana entró e hizo pasar a Claire. La joven le observo detenidamente. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio, la pena y el dolor que suponían aquella situación. James se levantó y se abrazaron. Claire había sido la mejor amiga de Kate en los últimos años junto a Shannon y eran de las pocas personas en la que la joven se había apoyado en los malos momentos. Él sabía lo mucho que la quería y lo duro que sería para ellas estar allí como él y no poder hacer nada.

-James¡ ¿Cómo está?  
-Sigue igual. No puedo soportarlo Claire. No puedo verla así.- La joven acarició su rostro con ternura y ambos reprimieron las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.  
-¿Qué tal si te preparo algo de comer?  
-No puedo comer nada.  
-Kate no querría que estuvieras así. Vamos, te haré un poco de sopa y luego subiremos a verla.  
-Claire….si algo le pasa…..yo…  
-Escucha tenemos que pensar que va a ponerse bien, ella es muy fuerte y nunca dejaría que algo como esto pudiera con ella.

Claire comenzó a cortar las verduras y lloró amargamente mientras veía a aquel hombre fuerte y duro, perdido como un niño pequeño. Ella nunca había dudado de lo mucho que la amaba y ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que si Kate no salía de esta, él tampoco podría seguir viviendo sin ella. Se sentaron en la cocina, mientras James comía de mala gana la comida que le había preparado. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo idiota que habían sido, en el tiempo tan maravilloso que habían tenido juntos y no habían sabido aprovechar ni valorar.

Cuando hubo terminado subieron a la habitación. Rose estaba sentada a los pies de la cama. Claire no pudo reprimir sollozar al verla de ese modo y notó como él pasaba una mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla. La doncella se dirigió a James y lo hizo salir con ella, dejando a Claire en la habitación.

-Señor he encontrado esto en las ropas de la señora.- James cogió el sobre y enseguida supo de que se trataba. Era la carta que le había escrito y que finalmente había tenido el valor de mandarle. La cogió entre sus manos y la guardo en el bolsillo del chaleco. Rose le miraba y comprobó que estaba derrotado.  
-¿La fiebre sigue igual?  
-Sí, James, ha estado hablando…  
-¿Qué ha dicho?  
-Algunas cosas no he logrado entenderlas. Pero creo que le ha estado llamando. Y luego…..  
-¿Luego qué?¡  
-Ha dicho que lo sentía.  
-Puedes marcharte Rose, yo me quedaré con ella.  
-Pero señor, no ha dormido nada,... déjeme ayudarle.  
-Es mi esposa Rose y no sé cuánto tiempo me queda para estar con ella.  
-Está bien. Pero si me necesita estaré abajo.

Claire se marchó cuando ya era casi de noche, James indicó a Bernard que la llevara a casa. Nana se quedó vigilando a Kate, mientras él tomaba un baño. Mientras estaba metido en la bañera vio la carta sobresaliendo de su bolsillo. La había leído y ahora al menos sabía lo mucho que la amaba. Era posible que eso hubiera hecho que ella quisiera hablar con él. De ahí su cercanía aquella mañana y su ternura hacía él. Tal vez no tuviera la oportunidad de decírselo en persona y nunca sabría lo que ella respondería ante las palabras de aquella carta, aunque podía intuir que de no ser por como habían ido las cosas, ahora seguramente estarían riendo en el porche mientras tomaban un whisky o charlando con las manos entrelazas y su cabello en su pecho.

Entró en la habitación e hizo que Nana se marchara, como había hecho cada dos horas la cogió en sus brazos y le dio un baño, esperando que esta vez tuviera lugar el milagro y despertara. Pero no fue así. Aquella noche la fiebre era aún más alta que nunca y las gotas de sudor llenaban su frente. No hizo otra cosa que poner paños fríos en su rostro que a los pocos minutos estaban ardiendo. Estaba temblando y se movía más que nunca. ¿Había dicho algo?  
-James¡  
-Kate¡estoy aquí.  
-James¡  
-Por favor, tienes que despertarte, Pecas, despierta.  
-James…te quiero.- Apretó su mano con la suya y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, mientras rompía a llorar. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones, tal vez porque iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada. Deliraba, eso es lo que Rose había escuchado aquella tarde y ahora al caer la noche, se estaba despidiendo de él.  
-Yo también te quiero Kate, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, no puedes dejarme, no ahora. Vas a ponerte bien y cuando lo hagas nunca tendrás que arrepentirte de haberte casado conmigo.  
-Lo siento…  
-No tienes que sentir nada, no me importa, quiero que despiertes, que te quedes aquí conmigo. Quiero que sepas que no me case contigo por tus tierras o por nada de eso, lo hice porque te quería y sabía que tú me aceptarías porque también me querías y porque es lo que siempre quisimos, estar juntos y ahora no puedes irte. No cuando te quiero tanto.

No sabía en qué momento de la noche se había quedado dormido. Pero despertó al notar como alguien acariciaba su mano. Abrió lentamente los ojos para comprobar que la luz de un nuevo día atravesaba las cortinas. La miró y vio que estaba despierta, mirándole sin comprender nada. James apretó su mano y sonrió, tal vez estaba soñando y cuando despertara ella seguiría allí tumbada, sudando por la fiebre y entonces la desesperación sería mayor al contemplar la posibilidad de no poder volver a mirar aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba.  
-Kate¡- Intentó incorporarse pero cayó rendida en la cama otra vez.- No te muevas…..oh dios mío¡ ¿Estás bien?  
-Creo que sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Has estado enferma tres días. Tenías mucha fiebre….pensé que…..voy a llamar a Rose, Jack tiene que verte.

Jack confirmó que la fiebre había desaparecido, aunque necesitaba descansar y recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido. Kate comprendió que había estado a punto de morir y sintió un gran alivio al saber que todo había pasado. Después de que Jack se marchó, James entró con un tazón de sopa en las manos. Ella lo miró y comprobó que no se había afeitado en días, tenía el rostro cansado y los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Habría estado llorando? Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella tendiéndole la comida.  
-Después de comerte esto, sería bueno que te dieras un baño, así Rose podrá cambiar la ropa de cama.  
-Gracias. Estás horrible.  
-Tú también.

Kate acarició su rostro y él tomo su mano entre las suyas. Ella ya sabía porque tenía aquel aspecto, sabía lo mucho que habría sufrido viéndola así, aunque él nunca se lo dijera. Empezó a tomar la sopa sin que pudiera dejar de mirarlo, él apartó la mirada, ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera allí con él. Kate le devolvió la taza y el la colocó en la mesita. Se acercó más a él y le abrazó. James acercó tanto su cuerpo al suyo que Kate pensó que no podía respirar, él se dio cuenta y se separo. Ambos se sonrieron y después se levantó y recogió el cuenco.

-Le diré a Nana que te prepare un baño y después te quedarás descansando.  
-Me gustaría levantarme….  
-Por Dios Kate¡Has estado a punto de morir, todavía estás enferma, así que te quedarás aquí.  
-¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?  
-No lo estoy…  
-¿Pensaste que iba morirme?  
-Eso es lo que Jack dijo.  
-Es la primera vez que estoy a punto de morir y me alegro de no haberlo hecho.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque tenemos una conversación pendiente y….

Rose llamó a la puerta. Parece que nunca encontraban el momento oportuno para esa conversación. James salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la mina, necesitaba estar lejos de allí. Ella ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho, por supuesto todo había sido producto de las alucinaciones de la fiebre. Necesitaba descargar toda la tensión que había estado acumulando durante aquellos días en los que había pensado que iba a perderla. El trabajo físico le haría ver las cosas de otro modo.

Cuando llegó a casa Kate estaba durmiendo. De ninguna manera pensaba volver a la otra habitación. Posiblemente ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con ella. Se tropezó con una de las sillas mientras la miraba. Ella se incorporó y vio divertida como maldecía aquel mueble.  
-Maldita sea¡  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Lo siento no quería despertarte. Duerme, me iré enseguida.  
-¿Irte donde? La habitación no está lista.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Le dije a Rose que no ibas a necesitarla más. Así que desnúdate y ven aquí.  
-No pensaba ir a ningún lado Kate. No lo he hecho durante esta últimas noches.  
-Ya lo sé. Y yo no pienso volver a dormir sola.  
-Parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Sawyer hizo lo que ella le dijo y se metió en la cama. Kate no había dejado de mirarlo durante todo el proceso. Se acercó a él y besó dulcemente sus labios, acariciando su rostro, si no hubiera estado tan sumamente débil por la fiebre, habría hecho otras cosas durante aquella noche, pero a los pocos minutos estaba dormida en su pecho y él no dejaba de pensar que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Podía notarlo. La abrazó más fuerte, acercándola a su cuerpo y respiró tranquilo al comprobar que no la había perdido, que estaba allí con él y que podía ver algo de Kate en aquella mujer a la que había hecho su esposa y que sabía que nunca había dejado de quererle, al igual que él tampoco lo había hecho. En aquellos ojos no había arrogancia y altanería, por el contrario había visto la misma expresión en ellos que aquella mañana cuando entró en su despacho. Solo esperaba que durara lo suficiente como para no tener que volver a dormir solo otra vez.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

Cuando se despertó se encontró sola en la cama. Suspiró y se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera poner sus pies en el suelo, él apareció por la puerta. La miró sin comprender que es lo que estaba haciendo. 

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?  
-Voy a vestirme, no pienso seguir encerrada en esta habitación.  
-Esto es increíble….Aún estas enferma.  
-No es cierto, me encuentro bien. Solo quiero respirar un poco de aire y disfrutar del sol. Hace un día estupendo.  
-Si maravilloso.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
-¿Hay algo que deba pasarme?  
-James¡  
-Dijiste cosas mientras estabas enferma.  
-¿Qué clase de cosas?  
-Tonterías producto de la fiebre.  
-¿Es por eso por lo que estás de mal humor?  
-Es posible.  
-¿Qué dije que fuera tan horrible?  
-Será mejor que lo recuerdes por ti misma.  
-James…..  
-Me voy a Denver, volveré esta noche. Solo venía a despedirme.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?  
-De ninguna manera. Le he prohíbo a Rose y Nana que te dejen salir de la hacienda. Así que será mejor que no hagas ninguna tontería.  
-¿Ahora eres mi amo?  
-Soy tu marido y no quiero pasarme otras tres noches en vela.  
-Siento haber desvelado tu sueño arrogante e insensato Ford¡Pero si crees que voy a estar todo el día encerrada en este cuarto esperando tu regreso es que no sabes quién soy.  
-Haz lo que quieras.

James bajó las escaleras sonriendo, al menos había vuelto a ser Kate de nuevo. Dejarla allí sola después de lo que había pasado no era algo que no llegaba a convencerle, pero como propietario de la finca era importante que fuera el mismo quien se encargara de realizar los pedidos y terminar con algunos asuntos personalmente. Hubiera deseado que le acompañase, pero estaba demasiado débil aún, y no iba a permitir que tuviera una recaída, Jack se lo había dicho. Cogió su chaqueta y miró hacía la escalera donde ella estaba observándole. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Kate pasó gran parte de la mañana paseando por la casa, él tenía razón, todavía le costaba mantenerse activa durante mucho tiempo y tenía que sentarse en muchas ocasiones para evitar marearse. Subió a su cuarto y buscó la carta. ¿Dónde la había puesto? Recordó haberla guardado en el bolsillo de su falda, pero las ropas habrían sido recogidas para lavar. Bajó hasta la cocina, Nana se había marchado al mercado y Rose estaba cantando en la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Al verla entrar en la estancia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella.

-Señora, debería descansar, si le pasa algo James me matara.  
-Él no está aquí ahora, ni siquiera le importa dejarme sola.  
-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Si le hubiera visto…..No tenía consuelo. No la ha dejado sola ni un momento, ni siquiera nos permitía cuidarla a mi o a Nana.  
-Lo supongo. ¿Por casualidad encontró una carta entre mis ropas?- La mujer asintió- ¿Dónde está?  
-Se la di a James.  
-¿Por qué? Era mía.  
-Usted estaba enferma, supuse que él se la devolvería.  
-Pues no lo ha hecho. ¿Estaba muy preocupado por mi?  
-Estaba derrotado. La sola idea de perderla estaba matándole….y luego…  
-¿Luego qué?  
-Empezó a hablar en sueños.  
-¿Qué es lo que dije?  
-Dijo que lo sentía, al menos eso es lo que dijo cuando yo estaba presente. Él la quiere de un modo que nunca he visto a un hombre querer a una mujer. Supongo que usted siente lo mismo pero aún no ha sido capaz de dejar que él lo sepa.  
-¿Crees que James piensa que no le quiero?  
-Lo que yo creo es que él piensa que todo lo que haga nunca será suficiente para que le perdone. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿quién tiene que perdonar a quien en este caso?  
-Ambos tenemos que hacerlo.  
-¿Y no cree que ya han tenido suficiente y que tal vez es momento de dejarlo todo atrás y ser felices?  
-Me gustaría tomar un baño.  
-¿No se lo ha preparado su esposo?  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
-Durante el tiempo que ha estado enferma James ha sido quien se encargado de esa tarea. Pero enseguida estará listo.

Kate se sorprendió con todas aquellas revelaciones que aquella mujer le había dado. Y sabía que tenía razón, él la había perdonado y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo también. ¿Por qué él tenía esa facilidad para dejar atrás todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Quizás era porque la quería más que ella a él? Pero eso era imposible. Estaba molesto con algo que había dicho fruto de la fiebre, pero no podía ser solo aquel lo siento, tenía que haber más. ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar todo lo que había dicho?

Shannon y Claire llegaron para pasar la tarde con ella. Ambas se habían emocionado mucho cuando James les había comunicado que estaba bien y que iba a recuperarse. Kate no parecía de muy buen humor aquella mañana, lo que denotaba que se había recuperado y las cosas con su marido habían vuelto a lo que era. Un Amor-odio que ninguno de ellos podía controlar.

-¿Y cómo te sientes Kate?  
-Todavía un poco débil, pero mucho mejor.  
-¿A sí que James se ha marchado a la ciudad?  
-Sí, lo ha hecho.  
-¿Y estas enfada porque no te ha llevado con él?  
-No necesito que él me lleve, podría coger un caballo y estar en dos horas allí.  
-¿No iras a hacerlo?- Shannon la miró con sorpresa mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.  
-Si no estuviera tan fatigada ya lo habría hecho. ¿Cómo está Nadia y el bebe?  
-Es una preciosidad, deberías verla y Nadia está radiante.  
-En cuanto esté recuperada del todo iré a verlas.  
-Parece que las cosechas van muy bien.  
-Sí.  
-¿No irás a solicitar el divorcio verdad?- Kate miró a Claire y sonrió, cogió un terrón de azúcar y removió el contenido de su taza. Sus dos amigas esperaban una respuesta a aquella pregunta.  
-Claro que no¡Yo le quiero pero es tan arrogante a veces y…  
-El te ama Kate, más de lo que puedas imaginar, y tú deberías no ser tan orgullosa y hacerle ver lo mucho que le quieres, si no lo haces…  
-¿Si no lo hago qué?  
-¿No has pensado que tal vez, algún día él se canse de soportar tu indiferencia y tus desprecios y se marche?  
-No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él.  
-Yo creo que estás asustada.  
-No lo estoy.  
-Sí que lo estás Kate. Tienes miedo de entregarte como lo hiciste la última vez y que todo termine mal otra vez. Pero dime una cosa, ¿estás arrepentida de lo que pasó entre vosotros entonces?  
-No. Pero no podría soportar perderlo otra vez.  
-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Había cenado hacía un par de horas y se paseaba por su cuarto cuando oyó la puerta. Escuchó a James hablando con Bernard y luego subiendo las escaleras. Se metió a toda prisa en la cama e hizo que leía un libro. La puerta se abrió y le vio aparecer. Ambos se miraron. James entró en el baño. Salió de él llevando solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Kate cerró el libro y se levantó. James ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que iba a hacer cuando se abrazó a él y le beso apasionadamente. Kate le miró y sonrió. 

-Tenias razón, estar en casa me ha hecho sentirme mucho mejor.  
-Ya lo veo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Besando a mí marido. ¿Te molesta?  
-¿Desde cuándo no me besas así?  
-Creo que desde antes de que te marcharas. ¿Vas a decirme lo que te dije?  
-No.  
-Claire me ha dicho que las alucinaciones debidas a la fiebre solo son posibles en enfermos que van a morir y yo no estoy muerta.  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Kate?  
-Asumo mi parte de la culpa. Lo siento mucho James, siento haber desconfiado de ti, siento no haber valorado lo mucho que me querías y siento que por mi culpa te marcharas y dejaras de quererme.  
-Yo nunca he dejado de quererte, Kate.  
-Yo….yo tampoco.  
-¿Estoy escuchado lo que creo que estoy escuchando?  
-Te quiero mucho James y quiero que me perdones por lo estúpida que he sido, ni siquiera me importa que te marcharas, solo me importa que estás aquí ahora... ¿Vas a besarme?  
-En realidad iba a pedirte el divorcio, pero esto cambia todo.  
-Idiota¡

Acarició su rostro y besos sus labios, ella abrió su boca para dejar que sus lenguas se tocaran, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido todo esto solo por su arrogancia. Podía sentir sus manos mientras la despojaba de su camisón. Cuando estaban completamente desnudos la apoyó en la cama y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciando y besando cada parte del mismo. Por primera vez desde hacía más de un año podían sentir que ambos estaban en sintonía. James se acercó hasta sus labios y los besó dulcemente y contemplo la serenidad y devoción en sus ojos y entonces comprendió que después de tanto tiempo ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, como siempre habían deseado y no pensaba perder más el tiempo. Aquella noche se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho y cuando sus cuerpos estaban saciados permanecieron abrazados.

-¿Cuándo vas a darme mi carta?  
-Cuando tú me devuelvas mi libro.  
-¿Cómo sabes que lo tengo yo?  
-¿Quién si no? ¿Es eso lo que ha hecho que cambies tu actitud hacía mi? ¿Leer mi carta?  
-Un poco. Pero en realidad no quería seguir haciendo esto.  
-Bueno es saberlo.  
-¿Nunca te hubieras divorciado de mi, verdad?  
-Si hubieras seguido con esa arrogancia y es altanería no sé lo que hubiera hecho.  
-Tengo hambre. Voy a bajar a por algo de comida.  
-Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.  
-No tardes.

Después de que hubieron cenado, Kate se levantó y abrió el armario. Volvió a la cama con el libro en sus manos. Sonrió y se lo dio.  
-Gracias.  
-Quiero mi carta.- Abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó el sobre con la carta en su interior. Kate la cogió y sonrió.- ¿Porque te lo llevaste cuando te fuiste?  
-Ya te lo dije, era lo único que me quedaba de ti. ¿Por qué es tan importante esa carta?  
-Porque cuando discutamos y empiece a odiarte otra vez... un poquito, entonces la leeré y comprenderé que en realidad no puedes vivir sin mí.  
-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- James la miró y sonrió ante la expresión que veía en su rostro. Se estaba burlando de ella. Ella sonrió y golpeó su hombro, mientras sacaba la carta del sobre.  
-¿Quieres que te la lea? Quizás hayas olvidado lo que escribiste….

Kate comenzó a leer mientras veía como su cara tenía una expresión tímida. Sabía perfectamente lo que había escrito, era mucho más fácil plasmar esos sentimientos en un papel, que decirlos frente a los ojos de la mujer a la que se ama. Y ahora tenía que escuchar como ella se burlaba.

-_Asumo mi parte de culpa. Fui un cobarde, no solo por no contártelo, sino por marcharme. _  
-Dámela Kate¡-ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a alejarse, evitando que pudiera cogerla.  
-_Me imaginaba que en cualquier momento aparecerías y todo volvería a ser como antes._ Qué bonito¡ Eres un romántico James¡  
-Kate¡

Estuvo a punto de agarrarla pero era tan ligera que ahora estaba dando saltos en la cama como una niña pequeña y sonriendo mientras seguía leyendo. En ese mismo momento la agarró por la cintura y cayó sobre ella. Sostuvo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, acariciando sus muñecas. La carta cayó al suelo. Kate degustó sus labios con su lengua y abrazó su cuerpo con sus piernas. Le miró y terminó la carta, pero no hizo falta que la leyera, se la sabía de memoria. Dijo aquellas palabras con total convicción, mientras él no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos mientras las decía.  
-Te quiero, siempre lo echo. No puedo seguir viviendo así. No puedo seguir mi vida sin ti. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a tú, nunca he necesitado a alguien tanto como necesito tu presencia, tu olor, tu sonrisa.  
-Hay otras maneras de demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres.  
-¿Y cuáles son?

Ambos sonrieron y supieron que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga, pero no precisamente porque no pudieran conciliar el sueño.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana aquella mañana de sábado. Kate comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y sintió el calor de su respiración en su cuello y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Aquella mañana se sentía diferente, todo era distinto. Ya no tenía que hacerse la fuerte y fría mujer que había estado aparentando ser desde que había vuelto a verle. Ahora era simplemente Kate, despertando plácidamente en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, que estaba empezando a moverse.

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días James.  
-¿No crees que es hora de que salgamos de esta cama?  
-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?  
-Podría decir que no. Pero Boone tiene que estar a punto de llegar.  
-Podrías decirle a Bernard que estás indispuesto. Seguro que lo entenderá.  
-Kate, no puedo hacer eso.  
-Tal vez pueda convencerte.-Comenzó a besar su cuello y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el calor que desprendía su boca, pero tenía asuntos que resolver aquella mañana. A buena hora había decidido reunirse con Boone en ese día.  
-Es tentador, pero ni siquiera creo que pueda responder después de lo de anoche.  
-Está bien. Entonces prepárame un baño.  
-¿Ahora soy tu sirviente?  
-No sería la primera vez. Rose me lo dijo.  
-¿Qué mas habéis hablado de mi?  
-Nada. ¿Me preparas un baño por favor?

Cuando el baño estuvo preparado Kate se desnudó y entró en el agua. Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir el agua en su piel. Escuchó la puerta del armario al ser abierta. No pensaba dejar que se marchara tan fácilmente.  
-James¡- Se acercó hasta el baño y la vio metida en la bañera dándole una sonrisa seductora.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estoy esperándote.  
-Esa bañera no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.  
-Te haré un hueco.  
-Demonio de mujer¡

James empezó a desnudarse y ella se apartó para que pudiera acomodarse. Estaban el uno frente al otro con las piernas entrelazadas. Ella se aproximó y se sentó sobre él. Comenzó a lavar su rostro con ternura, su cuello y sus hombros. El la miraba embelesado mientras realizaba todas aquellas cosas con tanta delicadeza.  
-Te dije que te haría un lado.  
-Creo que esta es la primera vez que tomo un baño y no estoy solo. Podía acostumbrarme a esto.  
-¿Crees que voy a bañarte todos los días como si fueras un bebe?  
-Me lo debes.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Rose o Nana podían haberlo hecho.  
-Jack no me dio muchas esperanzas de que te recuperaras. Así que pensé, que quería pasar el tiempo que te quedara contigo.  
-¿No sería que querías verme desnuda?  
-Eso también, por supuesto. -Ambos sonrieron.  
-¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos más de un mes casados y por primera vez estamos de este modo?  
-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que vamos a recuperarlo Pecas.  
-¿Boone no te estaba esperando?  
-Creo que podrá esperar un poco más.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos bajaron juntos las escaleras. Rose estaba en el descansillo limpiando uno de los cuadros. Los miró y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía mirarse de ese modo y James se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer sabía a la perfección que no habían estado durmiendo hasta esas horas. Kate se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Continuaron su camino hasta el despacho, donde un paciente Boone le estaba esperando desde hacía una hora. Kate le saludó y se marcho. Dejando a los dos hombres trabajando.

Había decidió dar un paseo, caminar le vendría bien, para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos desde la noche anterior. Y además no había vuelto a salir de casa desde que había estado enferma. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera comprobó que alguien se estaba acercando. Cuando vio aquella silueta supo al momento de quien se trataba. Había perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba envejecido, como si hubieran pasado más de diez años por su rostro. Tenía los ojos más tristes que había visto jamás. Y sintió una gran lástima por él.

-Buenos días señora Ford.  
-Puedes llamarme Kate, Jack.  
-Lo siento, ahora eres una mujer casada.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Estas muy lejos de tu casa.  
-Sí, es cierto. Me he acostumbrado a pasear por aquel sendero. Esta zona es muy bonita.  
-Vives en Evergreen desde que naciste, ¿vas a decirme que nunca habías estado por este valle?  
-En realidad…..a veces miró esa casa, en la que ahora vives con él y me imagino que…me imagino….que soy yo tu esposo.  
-¿Has bebido Jack?  
-¿Realmente le quieres? ¿O solo lo has hecho para revelarte contra los dictámenes de tu familia?  
-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?  
-Yo…podía habértelo dado todo¡y aún puedo hacerlo…no me importa que te haya tenido primero….Yo no puedo vivir así Kate….  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Jack. Porque estoy felizmente casada y todo lo que ahora tengo es lo que siempre quise tener.  
-Él no te merece, no merece la maravillosa mujer que eres.  
-Yo no le merezco a él, porque a pesar de que dude de él, de que todo lo que le dije, no ha dejado de quererme…..Te aconsejaría que no volvieras por aquí, si James te ve….  
-¿Qué crees que haría? ¿Matarme?  
-Él nunca haría eso.  
-Es cierto, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque si lo hiciera iría a la cárcel y acabaría en la horca, y si eso ocurriera no volvería a verte. Pero tal vez, algún día, pueda más su odio por mí, que su amor por ti.  
-Ni siquiera…..  
-Buenos días doctor¡  
-James.  
-¿Todo bien Kate?  
-En realidad he venido a invitaros a una cena que daré esta noche en mi casa. Hoy hace quince años que me hice médico.  
-Y parece que fue ayer cuando el pequeño Jack comenzó a usar el algodón.  
-James¡  
-La cena será a las siete en punto. Hasta entonces.  
-Buenos días.  
Ambos vieron como se marchaba. James la miró y pudo notar que algo no iba bien.  
-No vamos a ir.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque te has peleado con él en dos ocasiones, era mi prometido y le abandoné y ahora estoy casada con el mismo hombre por el que lo dejé. ¿Qué crees que pensará todo el mundo?  
-Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo.  
-Por favor James, confía en mí. Podamos ir A ver a Sayid y Nadia, Claire dice que el bebe es precioso y….  
-Vamos a ir a esa cena Kate. No me gusta ser descortés.  
-No me obligues a ir.  
-esto lo que tenemos, tu y yo, y si te avergüenza tenerme como esposo, tal vez todo lo que hemos estado haciendo desde anoche no ha tenido ningún sentido.  
-No es eso….  
-¿Entonces que es Kate?¡  
-Prométeme que no le harás daño.  
-¿A jack? ¿Qué demonios te importa jack ahora?¡  
-Sigue enamorado de mí. Y va a provocarte…hasta que consiga que le hagas daño, y entonces te apartará de mi otra vez.  
-¿Qué te ha dicho Kate?  
-¿No le has visto? Ni siquiera le importa vivir. Si le haces algo hará todo lo posible para qué pagas con tu vida y yo eso no podré soportarlo.  
-No voy a hacerle nada Kate.  
-Prométemelo¡Prométemelo James¡

Eran la siete en punto cuando entraron en el gran salón de la casa de Jack, muchas miradas se centraron en ellos dos. Allí estaba la alta sociedad de Colorado y algunas de las familias más ilustres de Evergreen. Sonrió de satisfacción al comprobar que algunas de las socias del club de té al que pertenecía su madre también se encontraban allí, aquellas que no habían querido ayudarla cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse sin nada. Esas mujeres ahora tenían que verla luciendo los mejores vestidos y las mejores galas del brazo de su marido, que había cosechado tal riqueza gracias a la mina y sus tierras que ahora nadie podía ni siquiera mirarle por encima del hombre.

Ahora comprendía porque James deseaba tanto asistir a este evento. Algunas personas se acercaron a saludarlos, entre ellos la doctora Burke, que como siempre estaba sola, sin la compañía de su marido, que las malas lenguas, muchas de ellas presentes en las sala, decían que se había marchado para siempre con otra mujer a Europa y que Juliet siempre ponía la escusa de que estaba de viaje de negocios.

-Buenas noches Kate, James.  
-Hola Juliet.  
-Voy a saludar a John, cuide de mi esposa doctora Burke.  
-Estás radiante, parece que tu matrimonio te ha sentado muy bien.  
-Soy muy feliz Juliet.  
-Me alegra oírlo.  
-¿Y cómo estás tú?  
-¿Te refieres a lo que aquellas viejas quisquillosas están hablando de mi en este momento? He llegado a un punto en mi vida En que no me importa.  
-Ya somos dos.  
-Al principio me preocupaba, supongo que a como todas, que hablen de ti a tus espaldas no es algo sencillo, y la humillación que he sufrido por parte de mi marido ha sido increíblemente dolorosa, pero…..ahora me tomo una copa de brandy y lo veo todo de otra manera.  
-Al menos tienes sentido del humor.  
-El sentido del humor es muy importante en estos tiempos. No creía que ibais a venir.  
-Yo no quería, pero James insistió.  
-Puedo decirte, que gran parte de los que están aquí le deben mucho a dinero a tu marido, así que, tendrán que agachar la cabeza.  
-Sí, eso ya lo sé.  
-Eres una mujer valiente Kate, ambos lo sois. Estar aquí con esa pandilla de buitres denota valentía.  
-Gracias.  
-Voy a comer algo. Nos vemos por Evergreen.  
-Hasta pronto.

James había estado conversando animadamente con John y el sheriff Linus sobre los progresos de la mina. Había saludo a Jack que llevaba una par de copas de más encima y ahora estaba acercándose a Kate. Pudo ver que aquella situación le incomodaba sobre manera.

-James¡  
-Hola Boone.  
-El lunes será nuestro gran día. Si términos de cavar por la zona En que lo hemos hecho esta mañana estaremos más cerca de conseguir más material.  
-Puede ser peligroso.  
-Los hombres están dispuestos. No habrá ningún problema.  
-Entonces me gustaría estar presente.  
-No creo que eso sea posible. Si tu esposa se entera….  
-Kate no sabe nada. Y nadie va a decírselo. Si me disculpas voy a dar mis felicitaciones al anfitrión.

Sonrió a su esposa que conversaba junto a Shannon y otras jóvenes del pueblo. Sabía que el doctor había salido al jardín y le siguió. Si algo había incomodado a Kate aquella mañana iba a averiguar de qué se trataba.

-Doctor¡Enhorabuena.  
-Gracias Señor Ford. Su esposa se ve muy linda esta noche.  
-Realmente sí.  
-¿Sabes que una vez estuve a punto de hacerla mía?  
-Estás borracho Jack, no voy a seguirte el juego.  
-Era el cumpleaños de Kate, su dieciocho cumpleaños, llevaba un vestido verde que hacía que sus ojos brillaran, aquella noche me la encontré llorando, se abrazó a mí….  
-Basta¡  
-Ahora viene lo mejor¡ Empezamos a besarnos y yo le subí el vestido, olí tan bien…  
-Cállate¡  
-Pero ella no me lo permitió…..supongo que a ti si…  
-Si no cierras tu maldita boca¡  
-Se que deseas matarme, por todo lo que echo, y sé que algún día lo harás y entonces….pum¡ todo habrá acabado. Kate se quedará sola, yo estaré muerto y tú también.

Era cierto, en otras circunstancias lo habría matado hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que eso haría que volviera a perderlo todo y eso no iba a permitírselo. Le miró con el mayor odio que podía albergar y agarró su cuello con ambas manos mientras lo empotraba contra la pared.

-Eres un hijo de puta egoísta y egocéntrica, que no ve más allá de sí mismo. Nunca la escuchaste, ni siquiera sabías lo que pasaba en su casa, lo que su padre le hacía, estabas demasiado ocupado salvando a la gente, pero no pudiste salvar a la mujer que según tu amabas¡  
-Supongo que no soy tan valiente como tú.  
-¿No te das cuenta de que tal vez aquella noche lo que necesitaba era sentirse protegida y no que intentaras sobrepasarte con ella? Pero tú solo pensaste en lo que tú querías. Por eso tú no la mereces y por eso nunca se casó contigo.  
-Es cierto, tu, James, era el hombre perfecto…  
-No lo soy, por eso la perdí una vez y no voy a permitirme hacerlo de nuevo. AléJate de ella, si vuelves a hacerle daño, te juro que acabaré contigo y nadie podrá encontrar tus restos.

Kate estaba nerviosa, hacía quince minutos que le había perdido la pista en la sala. Se temía lo peor. A lo lejos vio a Jack tambaleándose y sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín. Sintió unas manos en su espalda y una chaqueta que cubría sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.  
-¿Quieres que nos marchemos?  
-¿Dónde has estado?  
-Hacía calor dentro, necesita un poco de aire. ¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa hoy?  
-Creo que no.  
-Pues estas preciosa señora Ford.  
-Tú tampoco estás mal señor Ford. Aunque con ropa no es como más me gustas.  
-Mujer atrevida¡Si esas mujeres de ahí dentro pudieran oírte te mandarían al infierno.  
-Resulta que no creo en el infierno…  
-Algo más que tenemos en común.  
-James.  
-¿Si?  
-Llévame a casa.  
-Será un placer. Las damas primero.

Aquella noche mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y sentía su respiración en su pecho, se preguntaba que habría sido de ella si él no hubiera aparecido por Evergreen. Si no hubiera pasado por aquella calle y le hubiera manchado sus ropas de barro. Su padre ahora posiblemente estaría vivo, o tal vez lo habría envenenado como ella le había contado que pensaba hacer, estaría infelizmente casada con Jack y tendría que soportar vivir una vida que no habría podido elegir.  
¿Y qué hubiera sido de él? Seguramente seguiría vagando sin rumbo por todo el país, buscando fortuna y sin ninguna emoción rondando en su cabeza. Sin embargo, al mirarla allí con él, comprendió que tal vez ambos se habían estado buscando y él llegó justo a tiempo de impedir que se convirtiera en una desdichada y ella había conseguido darle sentido a su existencia.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

Habían pasado dos meses desde que habían vuelto a Evergreen y al parecer la mayoría de sus vecinos se habían acostumbrado a tenerlos de nuevo entre ellos, más aún como marido y mujer. Las mujeres la saludaban mientras paseaba por las calles del pueblo, cuando asistían a algún evento, siempre había algún grupo que cotilleaba, pero lo hacían con todo el mundo, por tanto no se sentían muy especiales en ese sentido. 

Las tierras estaban dando sus primeros frutos, al menos ya no tenían aquel aspecto desértico y estéril que había visto cuando habían regresado. Se sentía con más energía y más pletórica que en toda su vida. Su matrimonio había resultado ser mejor de lo que un principio podría haber imaginado. Discutían como siempre, pero era algo que le resultaba hasta excitante. Aquella racha de buena suerte no le daba muy buena espina, tal vez porque nunca había tenido tanta fortuna en aspectos tan variados.  
Cuando llegó a la escuela vio a Claire que se acercaba hasta ella, su cara denotaba una gran preocupación. Estaba en lo cierto, la suerte no podía durar mucho.

-Buenos días Kate.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-¿Podemos pasar dentro?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo a James? Me estás asustando.  
-Es Jack. Creo que no está bien.  
-¿Y porque me lo cuentas a mi?  
-Lleva bastante tiempo bebiendo muchísimo y esta mañana al llegar al consultorio le he visto tomando una medicación, que nunca ha tomado, dice que es para los nervios.  
-Es médico, si la toma será por alguna razón.  
-No Kate. Creo que no está bien. Hay días que no aparece por el consultorio, otros llega por la tarde y está como ausente. Estoy preocupada.  
-Habla con Juliet. Ella también es doctora, quizás pueda ayudarte.  
-No te lo pido como amiga sino como algo personal.  
-¿Cómo que personal?  
-Se que debería habértelo contado antes, pero….Jack es mi hermano.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Por eso vine a Evergreen. Encontré unas cartas entre los objetos personales de mi madre. Yo nunca tuve padre, pero entonces leí aquellas cartas y su remitente era Cristian Shepard, el padre de Jack.  
-Dios mío¡ ¿Jack lo sabe?  
-Sí. Pero me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Me dijo que era una vergüenza para su familia y su apellido. Ni siquiera le conocí, a mi padre, cuando vine aquí, había muerto.  
-¿Y cómo se tomo Jack esa noticia?  
-Tuve que mostrarle las cartas para que me creyera. Y luego me silenció a cambio de ese trabajo. ¿Cómo crees sino que una mujer como yo estaría en una consulta de un doctor como él?  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo ir a su casa, si James se entera no podre justificarme.  
-No tiene porque enterarse. Yo te acompañaré.  
-Lo haré con una condición. James tendrá que saberlo, no pienso mentirle.  
-Pero…..Muy bien.

Kate cerró de nuevo la escuela y se marcharon hasta la casa de Jack. Cada paso que daba a ese lugar parecía alejarle de su marido y la angustia que albergaba en su interior le decía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en su hacienda se lo diría. No quería mal entendidos entre ellos, y menos en este momento cuando las cosas marchaban tan bien entre ambos.

La doncella les abrió la puerta y las hizo pasar. Ninguna de las dos aceptó la propuesta de que tomaran asiento. Cuando oyeron pasos en las escaleras ambas se giraron y pudieron observar el estado en el que se encontraba aquel hombre que siempre había sido un personaje distinguido en Evergreen, y que ahora podía pasar por un vulgar indigente. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas, tenía una barba de más de una semana. Las ojeras y las bolsas se habían hecho cargo de sus ojos, que estaban enrojecidos y brillosos por el alcohol y la medicación que Claire le había dicho que tomaba. Al verlas allí se sorprendió mucho, ni siquiera sabía porque Kate estaba en su casa y le miraba con aquella expresión de compasión en su rostro. Cuando estuvo a su altura, pasó por delante de ambas, sin decir una palabra y se acomodó en el sofá, mientras se servía algo de beber. 

-¿A qué debo este honor?  
-Claire estaba preocupada porque llevas algunos días sin ir a tu consultorio.  
-Es mi consulta, voy cuando quiero, por eso es mía.  
-Tienes pacientes que atender Jack, tienes un deber que cumplir.  
-¿Tu me hablas de deberes Kate? Porque precisamente eres la menos indicada para hacerlo.  
-Tienes un aspecto horrible.  
-Viniendo de ti hacía mí, supongo que es un cumplido.  
-esto no ha sido una buena idea, pero creo que si no estás capacitado para ejercer la medicina en Evergreen, Juliet podrá ocupar tu puesto.  
-¿Quién coño te has creído que eres para venir a mi casa y decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer? ¿No tienes bastante con tu marido?  
-James no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
-¿Y apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí?  
-Vete al infierno Jack y púdrete en él. Vámonos Claire.

Salieron de aquella casa y la joven no dejaba de mirar a su amiga. Siempre había sabido que era una mujer valiente y que no se doblegaba ante un hombre, pero aquella demostración ante Jack la había dejado perpleja.

Cuando llegó a su casa James estaba sentado en las escaleras. Por su expresión podía intuir que ya sabía donde había estado y tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar que se explicara.  
-Hola.  
-¿Dónde has estado Kate?  
-Deja que te lo explique.  
-No lo entiendo. Me dices que no me acerque a Jack, que le deja en paz y te veo entrando en su casa.  
-Si me dejas explicarme, tal vez no te hagas suposiciones extrañas en tu cabeza.  
-Habla, te escucho.  
-Claire estaba preocupada, lleva días sin ir a su consulta, está tomando medicación de forma compulsiva y tiene un aspecto horrible.  
-¿y a ti que te importa? ¿Por qué no te importa verdad?  
-Solo estaba ayudando a mi amiga.  
-Creo que Claire puede ayudarse sola, resulta que es una mujer adulta, y trabaja con Jack. ¿Por qué ha acudido a ti?  
-Porque soy su amiga. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas, se ayudan las unas a las otras.  
-Ni siquiera has pensado que tal vez a mí, tu marido, no me gustaba la idea de que te vieras con él en su casa.  
-Sí que lo he hecho, pero no he hecho nada malo. Y no pretendo que lo entiendas. Claire es mi mejor amiga, estuvo conmigo cuando tú te fuiste.  
-Por lo tanto debo suponer que te importa más que yo.  
-¿Realmente me estás preguntando esa idiotez, James?  
-¿Por qué es tan importante Jack para Claire?  
-No puedo decírtelo.  
-Estupendo. Voy a subir a dormir un poco.  
-Nadia y Sayid nos han invitado a cenar.  
-Pues irás tú sola. Hoy me apetece estar en casa.  
-James¡¿Estas enfadado conmigo? Iba a contártelo.  
-Necesito estar solo.

Había pasado media hora cuando entró en el dormitorio. Sabía que no estaba dormido. Se acostó junto a él y se abrazó a su espalda.

-Claire y Jack son hermanos.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-El padre de Jack, Cristian, tuvo una aventura con la madre de Claire, por eso vino a Evergreen, por eso estaba preocupada.  
-¿Jack lo sabe?  
-Sí, pero como si no lo supiera, actúa con ella, como si fuera una habitante más de este pueblo. Nadie debe saberlo, James.  
-Guardaré el secreto.  
-Lo hice para ayudarla, no pretendía molestarte.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-¿Dónde estabas cuando me viste?  
-Iba a recogerte, había pensado que tú y yo podíamos pasar el día en la casita de la mina, pero ahora ya no importa.  
-Oh James, lo siento. ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana?  
-Era una sorpresa Kate, ya no tiene gracia.  
-Pondré cara de sorprendida. Por favor, por favor¡  
-Me lo pensaré. ¿Qué hay de esa cena?  
-¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?  
-No tientes a la suerte Kate.  
-Voy a darme un baño, estaré enseguida. Hoy va a ser tu día.  
-¿Qué día?  
-Desde que nació Sabba no la has cogido en brazos. Hoy lo harás.  
-Me parece que no.  
-Cambiaras de idea.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Sus anfitriones lo tenían todo preparado cuando llegaron. El bebe estaba dormido, pero no tardaría en despertar para que su madre la alimentara. Nadia estaba radiante, la maternidad le había sentado muy bien, y Sayid dedicaba todo el tiempo que tenía para estar con su hija después del trabajo. Tras la comida se sentaron en la sala. Kate se sentó junto a James y acarició su mano, un gesto que el matrimonio nunca había visto entre ambos y que denotaba que por fin ambos habían aceptado lo que tenían. 

-Y dime Sayid ¿te has acostumbrado a ser padre?  
-Bueno digamos que en mi mente no estaba el dormir solo un par de horas al día. Pero es una sensación maravillosa.  
-En realidad lo hace gustoso. -Nadia sonrió a su marido con ternura.  
-¿Sabéis que la Doctora Burke es la médico del pueblo ahora?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Al parecer el doctor Shepard ha decidido tomarse un descanso, no se encuentra muy bien. Creo que está algo enfermo.  
-Estoy segura de que no será nada grave.  
-La gente dice que se está muriendo. Pero también dijeron lo mismo de ti, y aquí estas.  
-Ya sabes lo alarmista que puede llegar a ser la gente.

El bebe comenzó a llorar y Nadia se levantó. Kate miró a James y sonrió. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, y había estado rezando para que la niña no se despertara hasta después de que ambos se fueran ido. Desde que había nacido ambos habían visitado a sus amigos en sendas ocasiones, pero James siempre ponía escusas para no cogerla en brazos. En aquella ocasión sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.  
-Aquí está mi pequeña llorona, esto es lo siempre hace llorar y comer.  
-¿Puedo?  
-Claro Kate.- Tomo a la niña de los brazos de su padre y sonrió. Realmente era preciosa, pero empezó a llorar de nuevo. Miró a James que no podía dejar de mirarla fascinado cuando tenía aquel bebe en sus brazos. Parecía tan natural.  
-Tu turno James.  
-Me parece que no Kate. Yo nunca he cogido uno de esos.  
-Es un bebe James, no va a comerte, ni siquiera tiene dientes.  
-Kate…  
-Pon los brazos del mismo modo que yo lo hago. Cuidado con la cabeza. ¿Ves? no es tan difícil. Creo que le gustas, mira como te mira.  
-¿Quieres uno de estos para tu cumpleaños?  
-Muy gracioso.

Aquella noche James se sentó en la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo y vio la silueta de Kate acercándose y abrazándole por el cuello. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. La tomó por la cintura y la sentó con él, besando dulcemente sus labios.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Estaba pensando….que estas realmente hermosa con un bebe en tus brazos.  
-Si…. ¿Qué quieres decir?¡  
-No quiero decir nada, solo era una observación.  
-James… ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?  
-Kate, para…..  
-Me parece que no señor Ford, esta noche mando yo.  
-Entonces me pondré cómodo.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

James bajó las escaleras con la única intención de buscarla y desayunar con ella, pero al llegar a la plante de abajo, no había ni rastro de ella. Miró en la cocina y en el porche trasero, pero no hubo suerte. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta principal, se encontraron frente a frente. Ambos sonrieron, y Kate miró a los lados para comprobar que estaban solos. Se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días Kate. ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Conociendo a la señora Alpert. Han llegado esta mañana temprano.  
-Estupendo.  
-¿Qué hay de mi sorpresa?  
-¿Qué sorpresa?  
-Ibas a llevarme a la mina.  
-Es cierto.  
-Déjame que coja algunas cosas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Juliet salió de casa del doctor Shepard con gran preocupación. Todas las mañanas a primera hora se dirigía hasta su residencia para comprobar cómo se encontraba y administrarle la medicación. Luego se marchaba al consultorio y atendía a los enfermos. Antes de irse a casa volvía A ver a Jack y lo hacía una vez más antes de que llegara la noche. Desde que se había hecho cargo de su consultorio eran muchas las miradas indiscretas que se preguntaban que iba a ser de Jack. Sólo había una persona que sabía su estado real, ella.

Había sido el Alcalde Locke junto con el sheriff Linus quienes habían determinado que era mejor que ella se encargara de los pacientes del doctor Shepard, hasta que su vida fuera algo más estable. El alcohol y la soledad se habían convertido en sus dos únicos compañeros, y era mejor que hasta que no estuviera recuperado no ejerciera la medicina, con el riesgo que suponía que lo hiciera para todos.

Juliet sabía que nunca volvería a ejercer la medicina. Aquella mañana había sido una de las más duras de su vida. No recordaba que había tenido que decirle a ningún hombre antes que iba a morir. Y menos a alguien como Jack. Aquel hombre que había despreciado a su padre por las mismas cosas que él ahora estaba haciendo. Cristian siempre tuvo problemas para controlar su necesidad de alcohol. De hecho su muerte fue debida a las grandes cantidades que consumió a lo largo de su vida. Su corazón dejó de latir una madrugada de febrero de hacía cuatro años. A partir de entonces la culpabilidad por no haber podido salvar a su padre había estado rondando en la mente de aquel médico. Jack nunca había sido un gran bebedor, pero con el paso de los años se había convertido en una costumbre. Y tras su fracasado compromiso con Kate, había sido su refugio.

Salió a la pequeña terraza donde Jack pasaba gran parte del día. Esas dos últimas semanas no había probado una gota de alcohol. Pero seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto, aunque al menos ahora tener una conversación razonablemente normal con él era mucho más sencillo. Lo encontró sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Espero que eso de la taza no sea café.  
-Buenos días doctora. Es un poco de zumo de naranja. Bueno para mis deterioradas defensas.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Jack?  
-El dolor ha sido horrible durante la noche, pero ahora al menos no parece tan fuerte.  
-Parecen buenas noticias.  
-Juliet soy médico, llevó quince años ejerciendo, he visto de todo, y no soy un estúpido. Confío en ti, pero me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo y discreta ante los demás.  
-Se que eres médico Jack y como tal sabes que nunca hay que perder la esperanza. No puedo engañarte, la inflamación de tu hígado es preocupante, y el color amarillento de tus manos no son una buena señal. Pero tal vez….  
-Basta Juliet, voy a morirme, igual que lo hizo mi padre. Tranquila, no es una sorpresa, pero duele. No esperaba que mi vida se fuera a apagar tan pronto.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-¿Qué tal va la consulta?  
-Bastante bien. Tus pacientes no se quejan, aunque al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con que yo estuviera allí.  
-No te preocupes, necesitan un poco de tiempo. Pero en cuanto descubran la gran profesional que eres, ni siquiera se darán cuenta. -Jack le entregó unos documentos y ella los tomó.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Esa clínica era de mi padre. Ahora es mía. Cuando yo falte….  
-Jack…  
-Quiero ponerla a nombre de la señora Peace.  
-¿Claire? Sé que ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo contigo pero, necesitas un médico…  
-Tú serás mi médico. Ella será la dueña, tu socia, tendrás que hablar con ella, para determinar los términos de tu contrato. De hecho esta tarde vendrá. Estaremos los tres y zanjaremos las cosas.  
-¿Por qué Claire?  
-Por que también es suyo...Mi padre también era su padre. Y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.  
-No lo sabía.  
-Poca gente lo sabe. Posiblemente Kate y por supuesto no me extrañaría que también su marido. Con respecto a mi estado, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que me ocurre.  
-Claro Jack, como quieras. Nos vemos esta tarde.  
-Buenos días Juliet.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la orilla del rio que rodeaba toda la mina Ford. James tiraba piedras en el agua, mientras ella no paraba de mirarlo y sonreír. Se abrazó a él y apoyó su rostro en su hombro. 

-¿Te dije que te quería verdad?  
-¿Qué?¡  
-¿Cuándo estaba enferma? Eso es lo que te hizo enfadar, porque nunca te lo había dicho.  
-Así es.  
-Que no te lo dijera no significa que no lo sintiera.  
-Ya lo sé Kate. Pero…..a veces pensaba que realmente te habías casado conmigo para no perder lo que era tuyo.  
-Es cierto. Me case contigo para no volver a perderte a ti.  
-Bueno…..yo tampoco me case contigo para tener las tierras de mis abuelos precisamente.  
-¿No me digas?  
-Quiero enseñarte algo. –James se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones y le tendió la mano. Kate se levantó con su ayuda y le miró seductora. Luego le besó y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.  
-Gracias.  
-Vamos.- James sonrió.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-No seas impaciente.- Abrió la puerta de la casa e hizo que pasara dentro.-Para ti y para mí. Sin Rose, ni Nana, ni Bernard….podremos andar desnudos todo el día sin que nadie nos moleste.  
-James¡ ¿Es solo para nosotros? ¿Nadie más entrará aquí?  
-Solo tú y yo.  
-Me gusta. 

Kate se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle, mientras desabrochaba su camisa. James la miró y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Acarició sus muslos mientras la guiaba hasta la cama. Pasaron el resto del día en la cabaña, amándose y conversando sobre todas aquellas cosas que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. Cuando estaba atardeciendo decidieron volver a casa. Caminaron hasta el porche de la mano y sonrieron de pura felicidad. Al entrar ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que había una persona allí esperándolos. Kate beso su mejilla e iba a aproximarse a sus labios cuando James se apartó y ambos se miraron sin comprender que hacía Juliet en su casa a esas horas.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar.  
-¿Ocurre algo Juliet?  
-No sé cómo decir esto…pero creí que deberíais saberlo.  
-Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.-James no soportaba que dieran rodeos cuando tenían que comunicarle una noticia.  
-Jack se está muriendo.  
-¿Qué?¡¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?¡  
-No sabía a quién acudir. Sé que no sois precisamente amigos…..pero no logro encontrarlo.  
-¿Cómo que no logras encontrarlo?  
-Esta tarde estaba en su casa, pero al ir a verle su doncella me ha dicho que salió y no sabe dónde.  
-Tal vez esté en el salón de Miles. Creo que lo frecuenta mucho.  
-James, está enfermo.  
-Pues lo siento mucho Juliet, pero mi esposa y yo no tenemos nada que agradecerle a Jack, más bien todo lo contrario.  
-Por favor, no puedo contar con nadie más. Si no se toma la medicación…  
-¿Dónde podemos buscarle?  
-Kate¡  
-Es cierto no le debemos nada, pero es una persona enferma y Juliet se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, yo voy a ayudarla, ¿vienes?  
-¿Cuándo salimos?

La noche había caído cuando iban recorriendo la alameda, uno de los lugares en los que Juliet aseguraba que le gustaba pasear al doctor. Pero no había rastro de él. Había comenzando a llover y podían sentir como el agua empapaba sus cuerpos. Estaba demasiado oscuro y los faroles que llevaban no alumbraban lo suficiente. A James todo esto le parecía estúpido y no podía creer que estuviera en mitad de la noche buscando a aquel hombre que había sido uno de los responsables de que la mujer que ahora se sentaba a su lado y a la que no podía dejar de mirar, tocar y besar en todo momento, hubiera dudado de él. Pero tenía muy claro porque lo hacía. Lo hacía por ella. Kate estaba preocupada, podía notarlo en su rostro. Tomo su mano con la suya. Y ella correspondió con un suave beso en los labios. Había pasado más de una hora y no había rastro de Jack.

-Creo que deberíamos volver. Está demasiado oscuro.  
-Espera¡

Juliet bajó del carro y dirigió la luz hasta un pequeño claro. Kate y James la siguieron. Cuando se acercaron descubrieron que la doctora le había encontrado y que estaba tratando de buscarle el pulso. Kate tapó su boca con su mano y se agarró a James que la abrazaba para que no tuviera que ver aquella dantesca escena. Jack estaba tirado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil, había perdido tanto peso que los huesos de las mandíbulas se le marcaban en el rostro. El color de su piel no era blanco, algo amarillento y James supo a que se refería Juliet con aquello de que estaba enfermo. A lo largo de su vida había conocido a muchos hombres que habían padecido la misma enfermedad que ahora tenía él. La hinchazón en su vientre denotaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.  
-Juliet llévate a Kate.  
-Aún respira, pero tiene el pulso muy débil. Tenemos que llevarlo a su casa.  
-Yo lo haré. Yo le llevaré hasta el carro. Vete con Kate.

James cogió a Jack en brazos y lo depositó en la parte trasera del carro. Después tapó su cuerpo con una manta que siempre llevaba, porque Kate siempre tenía frio cuando viajaban. Juliet se acercó hasta él y se quedó junto a Jack, mientras James se acomodó junto a Kate y la atrajo hacía él envolviendo con su brazo su cuerpo mientas que con el otro dirigía los caballos hasta Evergreen.

Una vez en la mansión la doncella les ofreció un poco de té caliente y unas toallas para que secaran sus cuerpos. Juliet se encontraba reconociendo a Jack en su cuarto. James se acercó hasta donde Kate estaba sentada frente a la chimenea y envolvió su cuerpo con una de las mantas.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Ese es el padre de Jack?  
-Sí. Su padre y su madre.  
-¿Dónde está ella?  
-Vive en Denver desde que Cristian murió.  
-¿Estás bien Kate?  
-Sí. Me ha sorprendido verle tan deteriorado. Solo hace unas semanas que estuve aquí con Claire, no tenía tan mal aspecto.  
-Juliet tiene razón…va a morirse.  
-Lo sé. Y no hay nada que tú y yo podamos hacer, así que creo que deberíamos irnos.  
-Eso es lo más sensato que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.  
-Te quiero, ¿sabes? No por esto, sino por ser el hombre que eres. Cualquiera en tu lugar no habría movido un dedo.  
-No ha sido fácil, pero mi odio por Jack es menos importante que tu. -Vieron como Juliet se aproximaba hasta la sala, su cara denotaba el cansancio que llevaba albergando desde hacía semanas.  
-¿Cómo está?  
-Es cuestión de horas. He mandado a Ralph, el cochero, para que busque a Margot. Ni siquiera creo que pueda tener tiempo de despedirse.  
-¿Qué estaba haciendo tan lejos de su casa?  
-En realidad, si no lo recuerdas, la Hacienda Shepard se encontraba no muy lejos de la Alameda, me ha dicho que quería despedirse de su hogar.  
-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti Juliet?  
-En realidad quiere verte Kate.  
-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?  
-Tal vez para limpiar su conciencia.  
-Yo…no creo que sea buena idea…..en realidad íbamos a irnos.  
-Hazlo Kate. No me importa.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Te esperaré en el coche.  
-No tardaré, te lo prometo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Kate salió de la casa y se subió junto a él. Había estado llorando, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillosos. Se acercó más a su cuerpo y se agarró a su brazo, sintiendo su calor. Hicieron el camino a casa en silencio, solo interrumpido por las gotas de lluvia que caían aquella noche y los charcos que se habían formado en el camino.

Después de tomar un baño Kate entró en el dormitorio y vio como James leía un libro en la cama. Aunque sabía que no estaba leyendo. Estaba esperando que le contara que es lo que había pasado con Jack, que le había dicho. Se acercó a él y le quitó el libro. Se subió a la cama y sentó sobre él. Acariciando su cabello con ambas manos.  
-Se que no estás leyendo.  
-¿Qué te ha dicho?  
-Me ha pedido perdón por todo lo que hizo, que sentía mucho que por su culpa yo perdiera mi felicidad y que esperaba que algún día yo pudiera perdonarle.  
-¿Por eso has estado llorando?  
-No. Lo he hecho por mí y por ti. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude creerme todo aquello? Yo sabía que él siempre apoyaría a mi padre, pero ni siquiera era consciente del daño que te estaba haciendo a ti.  
-Eso es pasado Kate. Ya no importa.  
-Ha sido como revivir la muerte de mi madre. Ella también me pidió perdón. Pero no la perdoné. ¿Crees que soy mala persona?  
-No. Yo nunca perdonaré a mi padre por matar a mi madre y nunca perdonaré que tu padre hiciera lo que hizo contigo.  
-¿Puedes creer que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo? Nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.  
-No hay que darlas, volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.  
-Si alguna vez me vuelvo idiota otra vez, te doy permiso para que me tapes la boca.  
-Será un placer.

Beso sus labios y se perdió en su cuerpo una vez más. Su olor, sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos. Si había alguien que podía darle la felicidad que siempre había anhelado, la pasión que siempre había envidiado en otras mujeres al mirar a los hombres a los que amaban, era él, solo él.  
Solo había una persona que podía darle el amor que buscó en otras mujeres y que nunca logró encontrar, la sensación de pertenencia a un lugar, un hogar, una vida plena, la necesidad de despertarse en los brazos de alguien, y era ella. Él que nunca había imaginado que podría vivir al lado de una única mujer el resto de su vida, no imaginaba su existencia sin ella. Evergreen había sido el lugar que siempre había buscado y ella la persona que nunca creyó que encontraría y que sería digno de amar.  
Kate observó su sueño unos minutos hasta que cayó rendida en sus brazos.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte del doctor Shepard. Era de lo único que se hablaba en Evergreen. Había sido una noticia inesperada para todos sus habitantes, que conocían la enfermedad del doctor pero nunca hubieran imaginado que le llevaría a la tumba.  
Como sorprendente fue que la clínica ahora estaba en manos de dos mujeres: La doctora Burke y la señora Peace. Muchos pensaban que pronto tendrían que cerrar, porque los negocios y las mujeres no eran buenos compañeros. Pero pronto descubrieron que Juliet era una médica excepcional y muy trabajadora, dedicada plenamente a sus pacientes. Había dejado la botica en manos de su socio y ahora se dedicaba plenamente a su nueva tarea, que mientras Jack había vivido realizaba de forma esporádica, solo cuando este necesitaba ayuda.

Jack había muerto la mañana siguiente después de encontrarlo en la Alameda. Su madre llegó justo para poder enterrar sus restos. El funeral había sido sencillo, pero habían acudido personas muy respetables de todo el estado. La casa de Jack había sido cerrada y sus doncellas se marcharon de Evergreen junto a su madre. Kate había asistido junto a James, pero aquella mujer ni siquiera se digno en saludarla. Pasó por delante de ellos con el rostro altivo y una tremenda arrogancia propia de las mujeres de su clase. Eso sumado a todo lo que aquella mujer sabía de Kate no hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Kate entró en la biblioteca donde James terminaba de rellenar unos documentos que tenía que enviar aquella mañana a más tardar. Al verla entrar sonrió. Ella se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras masajeaba su espalda.  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Ahora mucho mejor.  
-Voy a ir al pueblo. ¿Necesitas algo?  
-Le encargado a Sayid unas ruedas nuevas, dile a Bernard que las recoja antes de volver.  
-Muy bien. ¿Vas a ir a la mina?  
-Sí. Esta mañana va A ver mucho trabajo. Voy a ir a echar un vistazo.  
-¿Vendrás a comer?  
-No lo creo Kate.  
-Entonces me quedaré en casa de Claire. Nos vemos en la tarde.  
-Hasta luego Pecas.

Kate se marchó con Bernard hasta el pueblo. Hacía un día soleado y caluroso, pero se sentía realmente plena. La vida les había recompensado con creces el año que habían estado separados. Y aunque la muerte de Jack le había entristecido, eso no impedía que pudiese continuar con su vida tal y como siempre quiso que fuera.  
Dejó a Bernard en la tienda de Sayid y aprovechó la mañana para hacer algunas compras y visitar a sus amigas. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la tienda del padre de Shannon, donde estaba segura de que la encontraría.

-Buenos días señora Ford.  
-Buenos días señor Rutherford, ¿Podría ver a Shannon?  
-Pasa, la encontrarás en la trastienda.  
-Kate¡  
-Hola Shannon.  
-¿Has venido a recoger tus encargos? Pensé que mandarías a Nana.  
-James va a estar en la mina todo el día. Así que decidí venir yo misma. Pero también ha venido a verte.  
-Si... Boone, está como loco con esa mina. A veces creo que pasa más tiempo allí que conmigo.  
-¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?  
-Sí, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que el tiempo que pasamos juntos no parece suficiente.  
-Se lo quieres decir. A mí también me pasa.  
-¿Y cómo está el señor Ford? ¿Parece que no te deja dormir mucho por las noches a juzgar por tus ojos?  
-Shannon¡Cállate, tu padre puede oírnos.  
-Mi padre esta medio sordo. Además solo estoy diciendo lo que parece.  
-No te voy a hablar de mi vida en la alcoba por muy amigas que seamos.  
-No hace falta. Me gusta verte así, no que esa cara de mujer amargada que tenías antes.  
-Yo nunca he tenido cara de amargada.  
-Las zanahorias de la tienda de Hurley, amargaban menos que tu entonces.  
-¿Ya ha vuelto de Oregón?  
-Me parece que el señor Reyes está divirtiéndose mucho en casa de la familia de su prometida. Creo que viene esta semana.  
-Se me hace tarde. Me alegra haberte visto.

Después de comer en casa de Claire se entretuvo con el pequeño Aron en el sofá de la casa. Claire llegó con un par de tazas de café. Charlie se llevó al niño a la tienda para que le ayudara a recoger el almacén.

-¿Cómo te sientes Claire, después de todo lo que ha pasado?  
-Bueno. Creo que bien. Ahora tengo un clínica y echo de menos ver a Jack en ella, pero ambas sabemos que nunca le vi como un hermano, ni él a mi tampoco. Pero al final tuvo un buen gesto. Supongo que eso es lo que importa.  
-¿Y qué tan con Juliet?  
-Es estupenda. Al principio pensé que sería como esas señoras estiradas y arrogantes que pueblen Evergreen. Pero ha sido todo un descubrimiento.  
-Me alegro. Juliet te será de gran ayuda.  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos A ver a Nadia?  
-Me parece estupendo.

Se dirigían a casa de Sayid y Nadia cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión y un temblor se hizo presa de todo el pueblo. Kate miró a Claire horrorizada, si era lo que creía que era, tenía que marcharse ahora mismo. Sayid salió de su casa en ese momento y las vio allí frente a él. El bebe comenzó a llorar.

-¿Dónde está James, Kate?  
-En la mina. ¿Eso ha sido la mina?¡, no puede ser.  
-Estoy casi seguro. Voy a averiguarlo.  
-Voy contigo¡  
-De eso nada, quédate con ellas, cuando sepa algo volveré.  
-Es mi marido Sayid, si no voy contigo iré sola.  
-Está bien. Sube.

Apenas podían cruzar el pueblo sin encontrarse carros y caballos por todo el centro. Eran más de treinta las personas que trabajaban para ellos en la mina y todo el mundo parecía estar perdiendo los nervios. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban parados, mayor era su desesperación. Tal vez había vuelto a casa, quizás había sido el ferrocarril y no la mina. Si no lo averiguaba pronto iba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.  
-Aparta¡Aparta de mi camino imbécil¡  
-Debes tranquilizarte….  
-Dame las malditas riendas¡  
-Kate¡  
-Aparta¡

Kate cogió las riendas del caballo y consiguió abrirse camino por la calle. Sayid la miraba mientras observaba como aquella mujer intentaba mantener la entereza. Las manos le temblaban mientras golpeaba a los caballos. Estaba empezando a desesperar, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera vuelto a casa antes de que aquello hubiera explotado. Al llegar al camino hacía su casa, vio a Rose dándoles indicaciones a Bernard. Se bajó del carro, pero no hizo falta preguntar dónde estaba James. El rostro de Rose le dijo todo lo que nunca hubiera querido saber.

-Señora¡  
-¿No está en casa, verdad?  
-No. Bernard dice que ha habido una explosión en la mina.  
-Tengo que irme….  
-Señora, quizás debería quedarse, lo que habrá allí no será agradable.  
-Entonces seré testigo de mi propia muerte.

El camino hacia la mina nunca se le había hecho tan largo como en aquella ocasión. Podía notar el olor que desprendía aquella zona y los caballos y los carros iban y venía sin ningún sentido. Al aproximarse a las inmediaciones sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su pecho se aceleraba. No quería ni pensar por un momento que estuviera herido o algo peor. Salto del carro y echo a correr, pero unos brazos le impidieron aproximarse.  
-Suéltame Sayid¡  
-Te quedas aquí Kate.  
-No¡Por favor tengo que verle, tengo que saber que está bien. James¡James¡  
-Basta¡Iré A ver qué averiguo. Bernard quédate con ella. 

Vio como Sayid se alejaba entre el gentío, mientras gritaba desesperadamente, notaba como su garganta se rasgaba por el esfuerzo. Bernard la abrazó fuertemente, impidiendo que viera aquel espectáculo que se había formado en solo una hora. A lo lejos vio a Boone caminando lleno de polvo y con restos de sangre en sus ropas, Shannon se aproximó a él y le abrazó. Se soltó de Bernard y se acercó a ellos. Tal vez pudiera decirle que había sido de su marido.

-Boone¡  
-Kate¡Yo…  
-¿Dónde está James?  
-Le dije que no entrara, que era peligroso. Hubo un derrumbe…algunos hombres se quedaron atrapados, oíamos sus gritos…..le dije que no entrara.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-No lo sé Kate. No le he visto. Hubo una explosión.  
-Kate¡no vayas….  
-No pienso quedarme aquí esperando.

Kate se acercó hasta los alrededores de la mina. Pudo ver algunos hombres sentados mientras Juliet curaba sus heridas, el sheriff Linus y el alcalde estaban también allí. Un gran número de hombres se agolpaban en la entrada de la mina. A lo lejos vio dos cuerpos tapados con mantas. Sintió que se desmayaba, las piernas no le respondían. Y su cuerpo parecía haberle jugado una mala pasada. Su mente le decía que tenía que destapar aquellos cuerpos, pero su corazón dictaba que si debajo de aquellas mantas estaba James, todo había terminado. Se agachó y levantó poco a poco el primero de ellos, las lágrimas brotaban sin control. Cerró los ojos al retirarla y cuando los abrió comprobó que no era él. Cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente una mano tiró de ella hacía arriba. 

-Ven conmigo Kate.  
-Juliet¡Dime que está bien.  
-Está dentro. Hemos conseguido sacar a todos los trabajadores. Sayid y otros hombres han ido a buscarle.  
-¿Entonces está vivo?  
-No lo sé Kate. Pero deberías prepararte para lo peor. Esos dos hombres…acabamos de sacarlos…..estaban junto a James.  
-No¡No¡No es cierto¡Esta mañana estaba conmigo, me dijo que nos veríamos por la tarde….no diría eso si fuera a morir….James no puede morir.  
-Kate….lo siento.  
-Todavía no sabemos si esta….  
-Juliet¡

Cuando se giró vio como Sayid y otros hombres sacaban el cuerpo de James. No se movía, parecía muerto, tenía mucha sangre en la cabeza, cubriendo gran parte del rostro y el cabello. Entonces notó como veía borroso, un leve mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

Cuando despertó sintió un olor muy fuerte a su alrededor, la sala estaba en calma. ¿Dónde estaba? La puerta se abrió y vio a Claire entrando y acercándose a ella entre lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Si iba a decirle que James se había ido no quería escucharlo. 

-No lo digas. No quiero oírlo.  
-Te he traído un poco de leche caliente.  
-¿Está muerto, verdad?  
-No Kate, no lo está.  
-¿Dónde está?¡  
-En la enfermería. Esta durmiendo. Juliet le ha curado las heridas, tiene el brazo roto. Pero está bien.  
-Quiero verlo.  
-Kate, ha perdido mucha sangre, está bastante débil. No seas dura con él.  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a ser dura con él, cuando he estado a punto de perderlo?  
-Lo siento tienes razón. Acompáñame.

Juliet salía en ese mismo momento de la enfermería. Se acercó a ella y Claire se marchó a casa. Habían pasado las últimas horas trabajando a un ritmo frenético. Eran muchos los heridos y al menos dos hombres habían muerto.

-Está en la cortina siete. Te dejaré estar con él unos minutos, pero debe descansar.  
-¿Quieres decir que no podemos irnos a casa?  
-No. Tendré que estar vigilándole durante toda la noche. Ha sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y ha perdido mucha sangre.  
-Está bien. Pero no pienso moverme de su lado. Te prometo que no hablaré y que le dejaré dormir, pero por favor Juliet, déjame estar con él.  
-Pasa. Está esperándote.

Kate entró en aquella sala tenue, iluminada únicamente por algunas luces que le daban un aspecto tétrico. Había al menos diez personas allí. Cuando llegó hasta el número siete, podía sentir como la respiración se hacía pesada. Después de tanta angustia ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir la cortina, por el miedo a no saber lo que iba a encontrarse. Definitivamente lo hizo.  
Allí estaba, con el brazo en cabestrillo, una venda alrededor de su cabeza, que dejaba ver algunos rastros de su cabello, tenía una herida en la frente que había sido cosida y un pequeño moratón en el pómulo izquierdo. La estaba mirando como si no creyera que estuviera allí. Casi como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de hacerlo. 

Kate comenzó a sollozar, James tomo su mano junto a la suya, se acercó a él lentamente con miedo a tocarlo y hacerle daño. Se abrazó a él mientras empapaba su hombro con las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo. Acarició sus cabellos y besó su frente, mientras respiraba aliviado de poder volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Kate le miró y comenzó a besar su rostro con ternura y delicadeza, hasta finalizar con un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Ahora sí. Pero estoy cansado, más de lo que lo he estado en mi vida.  
-Pues duerme, James.  
-No quiero.  
-Tienes que descansar. Hablaremos mañana de todo lo que ha pasado.  
-Dos de mis hombres han muerto, no pude hacer nada…  
-Eso ahora no importa. Me quedaré aquí contigo. Yo cuidaré de ti.  
-Lo siento Kate, yo...  
-Shhhh¡Eso ahora no importa.  
-Te quiero.  
-Yo también te quiero James. Descansa.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

El accidente en la mina había dado como resultado dos hombres muertos y sendos heridos. James poco a poco iba recuperándose con el cuidado de Kate, que no se había separado de él desde que hacía dos días habían vuelto a casa. Se sentía como en una prisión, apenas podía dar unos pasos sin que ella apareciera para decirle que debía descansar. Y sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero en cualquier momento estaba seguro de que discutirían.  
Después de todo lo que había ocurrido había decidido dar un descanso a todos los trabajadores. Era momento de recuperarse y pensar que iban a hacer a continuación.

Estaba sentado en el porche, lamentándose de su estado, tendría el brazo inmovilizado al menos una semana más, sus heridas habían empezado a cicatrizar, pero sabía que Kate no tardaría en pedirle explicaciones por su actitud. Sabía que estaba molesta por haber arriesgado su vida y que aquella calma aparente, sólo era momentánea.

-¿Necesitas algo James?  
-¿Puedes sentarte un momento?  
-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Vamos Kate, estoy esperando.  
-¿Esperando que?  
-Di todo lo que quieras decirme, se que está molesta. Así que…..  
-Claro que estoy molesta, pero solo me importa que estés bien.  
-Te conozco Pecas.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres un idiota? ¿Qué no entiendo cómo pudiste meterte en la mina después del derrumbe?¡  
-Eso es. Lo hice porque es nuestra mina y son nuestros trabajadores los que estaban dentro, jugándose la vida. Así que era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.  
-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿No pensaste que tal vez ibas a dejarme sola? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?¡  
-Tenía que hacerlo, ¿pensabas que iba a quedarme mirando mientras toda esa gente estaba allí atrapada?  
-Ni siquiera pensaste en mi, en cómo me sentiría. Yo…pensé que estabas muerto…  
-Estoy aquí Kate. No voy a ir ningún lado.  
-¿Qué hubiera hecho si ahora estuvieras muerto? Prométeme que no volverás a la mina.  
-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.  
-Maldita sea James¡Boone es el capataz, tu puedes quedarte aquí, encargarte de las tierras y todos los papeles.  
-No puedo estar encerrado en ese despacho, ¿no lo entiendes? Lo he intentado, durante todo este tiempo he intentado ser el típico propietario que se encarga de las cuentas y de todos esos malditos documentos, pero no puedo. Yo no soy así Kate.  
-Entonces tendré que esperar el día que te traigan muerto para enterrarte.  
-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Tú no eres tan distinta a mí. Vas todos los días a esa escuela, no solo porque adores tu labor, sino porque tampoco soportas estar en casa todo el santo día, como hacen la mayoría de las señoras. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú y yo somos distintos. Y por eso te quiero.  
-¿Al menos esperarás hasta que tu brazo este curado?  
-Esperare hasta que Boone y los demás estén listos.  
-Estupendo, entonces tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar.

Kate pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca, estuvo ordenando algunos libros y se sentó en la chimenea pensando que él tenía mucha razón, ninguno de los dos estaba hecho para este tipo de vida relajada, ella lo sabía y también entendía que a él le gustara estar en esa maldita mina, pero eso iba a hacer que ella estuviera de los nervios, imaginando que otra explosión tuviera lugar. Nana entró y le sirvió un poco de té. La miró y comprobó que había estado llorando y que tenía mala cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien niña?  
-Un poco cansada. ¿James sigue fuera?  
-Creo que está arriba.  
-Bien.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kate?  
-No lo sé. A veces tengo la sensación de que nunca vamos a dejar de discutir, nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo. Después de lo que ha pasado él sigue insistiendo en volver a ese sitio, como si nada y ni siquiera le importa lo que yo opine o lo que sienta.  
-Yo no lo creo. Él se preocupa mucho por usted, pero necesita su espacio, igual que tú necesitas el tuyo, si le quitas eso, se morirá encerrado en este sitio.  
-Ya lo sé, pero tengo tanto miedo.  
-No tienes que tener miedo niña, eres afortunada, muy afortunada.  
-Gracias Nana.

Kate salió de la biblioteca y se lo encontró frente a frente en la escalera. Se aproximaba a él cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Boone. Los saludo a ambos y James lo condujo hasta la sala, se giró para mirarla.

-¿Vienes Kate?

Se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía como Rose les servía un poco de café. Boone se sentó a su lado, pero James permaneció de pie mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué estaba sonriéndola se hacía un par de horas habían estado discutiendo?

-He mandado a Bernard a casa de Boone porque tenemos que hablar y quiero que estés presente para lo que tengo que decirle, ya que también te incumbe.  
-Soy toda oídos.  
-Kate y yo nos marchamos por un tiempo, así como la última vez te encargarás de la mina y de nuestras tierras.-Kate le miró sorprendida sin comprender nada.  
-¿Qué nos marchamos donde?  
-¿Me dejas terminar?  
-Tengo algunos sitios que quiero mostrarle a mi esposa, y creo que es el momento oportuno de hacerlo. Cuando decidí volver a Evergreen solo lo hice para recuperar una cosa que había perdido, y ya que la he encontrado y es mía de nuevo, es el momento de disfrutar de ella yo solo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?  
-No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera Pecas?  
-Todo el tiempo que queramos.  
-Ya has oído a mi esposa. Durante mi ausencia administra como quieras, se que lo harás tan bien como la primera vez. Ambos confiamos en ti. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.  
-¿Cuándo os marcháis?  
-¿La semana que viene estaría bien Kate? De ese modo mi brazo estará recuperado.  
-Me parece perfecto.  
-Mientras tanto podrás venir aquí y veremos qué hacemos hasta que nos marchemos. ¿Alguna cosa que quieras preguntar?  
-¿Esto es un adiós o un hasta pronto?  
-Un hasta pronto Boone, tú me lo dijiste un día y tenias razón. Quien pisa Evergreen una vez siempre vuelve y ahora sé por qué.  
-Supongo que ya está todo. Me marcho entonces, Shannon estará preguntándose donde estoy. Kate, James, Buenas noches.

Ambos vieron como Boone se marchó. Kate se levanto y se acercó a él. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, evitando hacerle daño en el suyo, ambos sonrieron.

-¿Así que nos vamos?  
-Así es. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras de nuevo.  
-¿Cómo que de nuevo?  
-Hace dos noches tuve un sueño, pero no era un sueño, eras tú diciéndome que nos iríamos juntos a hacer un viaje. Supongo que me lo dijiste cuando estaba enferma.  
-Será como una segunda luna de miel.  
-Espero que no sea como la primera.  
-¿Qué le pasó a la primera? Fue divertido.  
-Estuvimos todos el tiempo peleando, y echándonos cosas en cara. Ahora será diferente.  
-Tendrás que cuidarme, todavía estoy débil.  
-Estoy segura de que hay cosas que podrás seguir haciendo bien, a pesar de tu debilidad.  
-Como me conoces Pecas.  
-¿Volveremos algún día verdad?  
-Cuando tú quieras. Ahora porque no te callas y me besas de una vez.  
-No es que me apetezca mucho.  
-Kate¡Soy un hombre enfermo.  
-Lo haré solo por eso.

Los días previos a su marcha James los dedicó a reunirse con Boone y dejar todos sus negocios bien atados. La mina había sido limpiada durante aquella semana. Habían tenido que contratar nuevos hombres para que trabajaran en ellas y habían visitados a las viudas de los fallecidos, dejándoles una suma de dinero lo suficientemente generosa como para que pudieran tener una buena vida. 

Era final de curso y Kate se despidió de sus alumnos, sabía que marcharse en ese momento de Evergreen podía suponer no volver a dar clases nunca más allí. Pero le había hecho prometer a James que volverían para el inicio del próximo, de ese modo no perdería su trabajo. Aunque sabía que era muy probable que su viaje se alargase. Sobre todo porque ella tenía una sorpresa que había estado planificando desde hacía días con los señores Alpert.

Terminó de arreglarse en su cuarto, mientras miraba las dos maletas que estaban preparadas al lado de la cómoda. Visualizó aquella estancia. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había estado allí. Fue la noche que se prometió con Jack, la noche que tuvo el valor de romper el cristal de la puerta trasera de la que ahora era su casa y había entrado y subido aquellas escaleras con el único pensamiento de amarle por primera vez. Ni siquiera podía comprender como había sido tan atrevida. Parecía estar visualizando aquel momento tan maravilloso que compartieron y que le hizo comprender que ya nunca podría separarse de él. Aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, aquella entrega.

La puerta se abrió y James entró. La miró y comprobó que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y que algo debía haber despertado su buen humor, porque estaba sonriendo como una loca.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Nada.  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-Me estaba acordando de algo. ¿Puedes abrocharme el vestido?

Se aproximó a ella y comenzó a subir la cremallera del mismo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Estoy pensando…que esto de la cena tal vez ha sido un error, podíamos habernos quedado los dos solos…y ahora no haría falta abrochar tu vestido.  
-James son nuestros amigos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera.  
-Ya lo sé. Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Aquella noche realizaron una cena para despedirse de todos sus amigos en Evergreen. Ambos iban a marcharse, cosa que ya habían hecho una vez, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba buscar nada, o huir de nada. Todo lo que siempre habían querido iría con ellos y lo traerían de vuelta a su regreso. Era momento de estar solos, de disfrutar el uno del otro y de vivir juntos una nueva vida que habían comenzado en aquella casa y que continuaría allí.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34

James sintió como unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura y un suave beso se cernía en su espalda. Aquella mañana habían despertado en las proximidades de Nueva Orleans. Habían recorrido varios estados a través del Mississippi. Llevaban prácticamente una semana en aquel barco, y solo lo abandonaban para conocer algunas de las ciudades por las que pasaban. Hacía más de un mes que se habían marchado de Evergreen y ambos sabían que echaban de menos la vida que habían dejado allí. Aunque todo lo que estaban disfrutando juntos durante ese tiempo era nuevo y muy agradable para ambos. James todavía no entendía porque aquella mañana iban a bajar a la ciudad. Según sus cálculos tenían justo el tiempo exacto para volver a su casa y que Kate se ocupara de la escuela. 

-¿Tu estomago está mejor?  
-Me siento muy bien.  
-¿En serio tenemos que bajar?  
-¿Has estado alguna vez en Nueva Orleans?  
-No.  
-Pues yo tampoco, es una buena oportunidad para conocerla. Dicen que es una ciudad donde la música suena en todas partes.  
-Pensé que querías volver a Evergreen.  
-Todavía hay algo que tenemos que hacer.  
-¿Y cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?  
-El que se necesario, cariño. Vamos, todavía quedan unas horas para desembarcar.  
-¿Y qué tienes pensado que hagamos?

Era mediodía cuando desembarcaron en Nueva Orleans. Kate sonreía mientras veía como James ayudaba a un joven del barco a llevar sus equipajes hasta tierra. Divisó a un hombre de gesto amable que la miraba desde uno de los coches y que inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

-¿Eres Luis?- El joven asintió.-Hola soy la señora Ford, Kate, y ese de ahí, el que no para de maldecir, es mi marido, James.  
-Déjeme señor, yo me encargo.  
-Maldita sea Pecas, la próxima vez no te dejaré que compres tanto, o tendrás que llevarlo tú.  
-Que poco caballero.  
-Soy tu marido, no tu mulo de carga. ¿Y quién es ese? ¿No decíais que nunca habías estado aquí?  
-Es Luis. Lo demás te lo diré después. Y sonreí, estamos de viaje.- Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Me duele el brazo.  
-No mientas, James, llevas más de un mes totalmente recuperado.  
-A la fuerza.  
-Entonces no te preocupes, hasta que lleguemos a Evergreen podrás descansar todo el día y toda la noche. No te interrumpiré. No me acercaré a ti, dejare que duermas plácidamente cada una de las noches que pasemos hasta que volvamos a casa. ¿Te parece bien cariño?  
-Pues claro que no. Solo estaba bromeando.  
-Yo también. ¿Nos vamos?  
-¿A dónde?  
-Es una sorpresa.

James se sentó junto a ella en el coche y visualizaron la belleza de aquella ciudad. La gente paseaba tranquilamente por sus calles y había muchos músicos tocando. Kate le miró y sonrió. No tenía la menor idea de hacía donde se dirigían y porque ella parecía tan segura de a dónde iban. El cochero se paró frente a una casa de estilo colonial con grandes ventanales que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Podía visualizar como el rio rodeaba gran parte de aquella zona. Una mujer les esperaba en la puerta. Sonrió a ambos y estrechó la mano de Kate, mientras Luis se encargaba de sus equipajes.

-Usted debe ser la señora Wallace.  
-Y usted debe ser la señora Ford.  
-Puede llamarme Kate.  
-Yo soy James.  
-Bienvenidos a la Residencia Alpert.  
-¿Alpert?  
-Ya te he dicho que te lo explicaría.  
-Acompáñenme les mostrare su alcoba y el resto de la casa.

Después de que la doncella les mostró toda la vivienda permanecieron en su cuarto. James estaba tirado en la cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mirando al techo, mientras ella miraba por la ventana. 

-¿Así que esta es la casa de Richard?  
-Así es, no pareces muy contento.  
-Echo de menos nuestra casa. Y…ahora vamos a estar rodeados de gente que no conocemos, que no nos dejaran tranquilos, "desea esto", "quiere lo otro".- Kate no pudo evitar reír antes sus comentarios y como gesticulaba al hacerlo. James se dio cuenta y la miro divertido.- No te rías, estábamos mejor en el barco.  
-No vamos a quedarnos aquí. Ven.- Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.- ¿Ves aquella pequeña casa en aquella Alameda? Allí es donde vamos a irnos. Tú y yo solos.  
-¿Cómo conoces tan bien esta casa?  
-Isabela, la mujer de Richard, me dijo que aquella casa era la que solían utilizar en verano. Y allí es donde nos vamos tú y yo.  
-Me gusta.

Ese mismo día trasladaron sus cosas a la pequeña casita que estaba a unos kilómetros de la residencia original. La señora Wallace no estaba muy de acuerdo En que estuvieran solos, Kate le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que estarían bien. Ella les prometió que todas las mañanas les mandaría la comida con Luis. No pudieron negarse.

La casita tenía un pequeño embarcadero y un muelle que servía de amarre de algunas embarcaciones que a veces pasaban por allí. James estaba sentado con los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas y los pies metidos en el agua, mientras respiraba el aire de aquel lugar. Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose desde la pasarela y sonrió. Kate apareció vestida únicamente con su camisa. Llevaba dos copas en la mano. Al acercarse hasta donde él estaba se giró y aceptó la copa de brandy que le ofreció en una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su pierna y la besaba con cariño.

-Gracias.

Se sentó a su lado y dejó su copa en el suelo. James tomó un generoso sorbo de la suya y miró extrañado que no hiciera lo mismo. Kate se perdió en la belleza de aquel paraje y en el sonido de la noche. Él le acarició el rostro para traerla de vuelta del lugar en donde se había perdido.

-¿En qué estás pensando?  
-En nada en concreto. Es gracioso.  
-¿Qué es gracioso?  
-Todo esto. Tú y yo. Juntos...Es raro, a veces ni si quiera me creo que sea verdad.  
-Pues despierta cariño, porque estoy aquí, y eres la señora Ford.  
-Sigues siendo un engreído. Increíble James¡  
-Vamos Kate, cuando me viste en Charleston aquella noche, mientras coqueteabas con aquel joven, se que seguías queriéndome.  
-¿Estuviste espiándome?

Kate le miró y vio la seriedad en su rostro. Todo lo que estaba diciendo lo decía muy en serio. Ambos sabían que el año que habían estado separados había sido muy duro para ambos. Aunque nunca lo reconocieran abiertamente.

-Tal vez.  
-No significo nada. Aquel beso que ese chico me dio….no significo nada.  
-Pues ahora puedo decirte que podía haberle partido la cara.  
-Estoy segura de eso. Tal vez yo debería ir a Carolina del Norte y buscar a esa pelirroja.- James la miro sorprendido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Charlotte?  
-¿Qué?¡¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Shannon me lo contó. Justo antes de tu encuentro con Boone. Os divisó una noche, juntos.  
-Kate…  
-No importa James. Ambos intentamos buscar otros caminos, diferentes a lo que éramos. Pero fue imposible.  
-¿Tuvo algo que ver tu odio hacía mi, con esa mujer?  
-Cuando Shannon me escribió aquella carta contándome que te había visto muy bien acompañado, entendí que tal vez me habías olvidado y que quizás nunca me habías querido. Y luego un mes después apareciste como si nunca te hubieras marchado, solo que yo estaba tan enfada contigo, que no podía permitirme quererte, aunque nunca deje de hacerlo.  
-Lo siento Kate.  
-Yo también lo siento James, mucho.  
-¿Vas a beberte la copa?  
-No. En realidad no puedo.  
-¿No puedes porque?

Kate sonrió y se acercó más a él. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella sonreía mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura, le beso de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, suavemente al principio, para dejarse envolver por el deseo que siempre nacía en ellos cada vez que se tocaban. James rompió el beso y la miró mientras intentaba averiguar la importancia de aquel gesto y aquellas palabras.

-En mi estado no es aconsejable la bebida.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Tenemos que volver a Evergreen porque... Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca allí.  
-¿Estas embarazada?¡¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Una mujer siempre lo sabe.  
-¿Por eso estabas enferma en el barco?  
-Así es.  
-Baya¡¿Estás segura?  
-Claro que estoy segura¡-Se levantó y tiró de ella hacía arriba. Cuando estaban los dos de pie y enfrente el uno del otro la cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar con ella en dirección a la casa.-James¡¿Qué haces?¡  
-Demostrarte lo feliz que me hace saber que vamos a tener un hijo.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Para todos los que sigen este fic...decir que este es el último capitulo de la historia...pero habrá un pequeño epilogo...espero que hayais disfrutado tanto como yo al escribrirla...Ha sido un placer...Y hasta la proxima...Gracias a todos, los que comentan y los que leen en el anonimato...Muchisimas gracias...**_

CAPITULO 35

James bajó del coche y ayudó a Kate. Bernard se llevó sus equipajes hasta la casa mientras miraba a su madre con una sonrisa. Rose estaba en la puerta y comprobó que era lo que tanta gracia le hacía a su hijo.  
El abultado vientre de su señora denotaba un embarazo de más de cinco meses. y la sonrisa de ambos hacía ver que distinta era esta llegada en comparación con la de hace un año cuando volvieron convertidos en marido y mujer.

Al final su estancia en Nueva Orleans se había demorado lo suficiente como para que ambos vieran los primeros signos de la llegada de su hijo en aquella casita. Sin lugar a dudas habían sido los mejores meses que ambos habían pasado juntos. Kate siempre se despertaba en la mañana por las cosquillas que su esposo le hacía en su cintura con la barba. Se había tomado la noticia de su paternidad de una manera inmejorable, aunque los primeros meses no dejara de vigilar sus movimientos por el miedo a que pudiera ocurrirle algo, ya que por las mañanas había sufrido los típicos mareos y nauseas del embarazo. Rose sonrió a ambos y miró a James.

-Bienvenidos a casa. Es curioso como cada vez que vuelves, James, traes una sorpresa.  
-¿Y no son estupendas?¡-Dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su mujer con una mano y besaba su mejilla.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra señora?  
-Algo cansada, pero muy feliz Rose.  
-Déjeme que le prepare un baño y un poco de caldo caliente. Seguro que el viaje ha sido agotador.  
-Gracias Rose.

Mientras James terminaba algunas diligencias en el pueblo, Kate se metió en la cama y respiró tranquila mientras acariciaba su vientre y notaba el movimiento de su bebe. Se recostó en la almohada y sonrió feliz al volver a estar de nuevo en casa. A los pocos minutos la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió. James apareció y se despojó de sus ropas. Se acostó junto a ella, mientras la observaba.

-¿Contenta de haber vuelto?  
-Mucho.  
-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-Estaba pensando que los meses que hemos estado fuera han sido maravillosos, pero me alegro de estar en casa.  
-Yo también. He visto a Sayid, me ha dicho que recibió nuestras cartas. Así que medio Evergreen sabe que vamos a ser padres.  
-Claire ha estado aquí con Aron. Me ha dicho que la consulta va muy bien.  
-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, Hugo se casa la semana que viene.  
-¿En serio? Pues tendré que comprarme un vestido nuevo.  
-Kate, tienes más de diez vestidos que te has comprado en el viaje.  
-Es cierto, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy embarazada de más de cinco meses, y esos vestidos ni siquiera sé si podré ponérmelos algún día.  
-Muy bien, tendrás los vestidos que quieras.  
-James¡  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Te quiero.  
-Ya también Kate.

**Cuatro meses después**

James se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, sin poder controlar sus nervios. Era el quinto cigarrillo que se fumaba en tan solo media hora. Nana le vio y le dio una mirada que le decía que era mejor que dejara de hacerlo. Las manos le sudaban y no dejaba de ver gente entrando y saliendo de la habitación. Pero nadie le decía nada. Escuchó un grito. Y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Cuando estaba junto a la puerta Rose salió y se encontró con él de frente.

-Toda va muy bien James.  
-¿Qué todo va muy bien?¡Kate está gritando, ¿ella está bien?  
-Eso es lo normal. Ahora quédese ahí, no puede entrar.

Aquello era una tortura. Escuchar sus gritos y jadeos propios del dolor que estaba sufriendo y que él había provocado no podía soportarlo. Estaba perdiendo la compostura. De pronto los gritos cesaron y pudo oír claramente el llanto de un bebe. Todo el miedo que había sentido hacía solo unos minutos desapareció, dando lugar a una emoción que no había experimentado antes y que le hacía sentirse orgulloso de la mujer que acababa de hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Están perfectamente las dos.  
-¿Las dos? ¿Es una niña Juliet?  
-Sí. Una niña y es preciosa. Dentro de un momento podrás pasar. Enhorabuena James.  
-Gracias Juliet.

Rose y Nana salieron de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazaron a él y después se marcharon. A los pocos minutos Juliet abrió la puerta y le hizo señales para que pasara. La doctora sonrió y se fue, su labor había terminado y era el momento de que estuvieran solos.

James se acercó hasta la cama donde Kate estaba acostada y miró a su hija que en ese momento estaba siendo amamantada. Se sentó junto a ella y beso su frente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña. Ambos sonrieron. Cuando termino su alimentación, Kate se la dio a él para que la cogiera en sus brazos. Era tan pequeña y frágil que le daba miedo que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Kate observaba el rostro de su marido mientras mecía al bebe que se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Era la mirada más dulce y tierna que había visto nunca en él. Era la misma mirada que siempre le mostraba a ella antes de irse a dormir, esa devoción, ese amor, es cariño, esas emociones que no se pueden expresar con la palabra y que esta no llena lo suficiente. James la miró y ambos pudieron entender, solo de ese modo, lo que ese momento representaba para los dos. Más allá de la pérdida o el dolor solo quedaba esto. Ellos dos y la pequeña vida que habían creado juntos.

-¿Qué te parece?  
-Creo que le gusto.  
-Eso ya lo sabía.  
-Es preciosa Kate y tiene un olor especial, diferente.  
-Créeme si te digo que si me llegas a decir que no te gusta, te hubiera matado ahora mismo.  
-¿Cómo estás tú?  
-Cansada, pero ni siquiera me acuerdo ahora que te veo con ella.  
-¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Yo cuidaré de Emma.  
-Emma Ford, me gusta.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir mientras contemplaba a madre e hija. Kate se pasó todo el día durmiendo y recuperándose del parto, salvo cuando la pequeña Emma la reclamaba. Después de darse un baño tomó a la niña de la cunita y la acostó junto a él en la cama. Kate se revolvió entre las sabanas y le miró.

-James¡Déjala, ella también está cansada.  
-Solo un poquito. ¿A quién crees que se parece?  
-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
-Bueno Pecas, creo que se acabo lo de estar solos para siempre.  
-Bueno James, siempre podremos volver a nuestra casita de la mina.

Acomodó a su hija en medio de ambos y acarició los cabellos de su mujer. A los pocos minutos estaban completamente dormidas en sus brazos.


	36. Epílogo

**Aqui está el final de esta historía. Espero que todos los lectores la hayan disfrutado y se hayan emocionado con ella. Solo puedo decir gracias, por estar ahí, por dedicar vuestro tiempo a mi fic. Gracias. El epilogo es cortito, pero muy dulce. Solo una imagen sencilla de como sería la vida en casa de los Ford después de tantas tormentas. Por fin ambos, han encontrado algo de calma y lo han echo juntos. Disfrutad del final...Y nos vemos en otro fic. Seguro. GRACIAS¡**

EPÍLOGO  
**  
****Tres años después**

Llevaba dos semanas fuera de Evergreen. La maldita reunión le había tenido ocupado en Denver. Tanto debatir para nada. Ni siquiera había podido volver a casa en tres días. Era en lo único en que pensaba mientras el coche le llevaba hasta la entrada de su hacienda. Ni siquiera se paró a coger nada. Corrió hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, unos pequeños pasos se hicieron audibles por las escaleras.

Emma había cumplido tres años hacía solo un par de semanas. Era la viva imagen de su madre. Aunque tenía los ojos azules de James y el pelo más claro que Kate. Pero al mirarla sólo la veía a ella. Abrió los brazos y sonrió al tenerla de nuevo con él. Si había algo que no soportaba era estar lejos de sus dos chicas. Acarició su cabello y la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Papi¡  
-Hola preciosa¡Te he echado mucho de menos.  
-Yo a ti mucho.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Miro la mano de su hija, había algunos arañazos en ella.- ¿Otra vez ese gato?  
-Se llama Bobby.  
-Pues tendremos que hablar con Bobby para que no vuelva a hacerlo.  
-Solo estaban jugando, no ha sido nada.- James miró hacía la escalera y vio a su mujer que sonreía y se dirigía hacia ellos.  
-Hola Pecas.  
-Hola James. –Acarició su mano y Nana apareció desde la cocina. Cogió a la niña en brazos mientras observaba como ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro.  
-¿Emma quieres ayudarme a preparar el pan? Dejemos solos a papa y mama.

La doncella se llevó a la niña. En ese preciso momento Kate se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo con gran pasión. James la abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo y perdió el aliento justo para mirarla y dejar que siguiera besando su rostro.

-No pienso volver a irme. No pude escaparme.  
-¿Has estado en una prisión?  
-Muy graciosa, Kate. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.  
-Tampoco ha sido para hacer un drama James.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Es decir, se supone que te ibas por una semana, pero la primera noche ya estabas aquí.  
-¿Quiero recordarte quien fue la que apareció la segunda y tercera noche asaltándome en mi cama?  
-Te lo habrás imaginado. Yo no he salido de esta casa. Además Emma y yo hemos pasado un tiempo maravilloso juntas, ni siquiera hemos notado tu ausencia.  
-Muy bien. Entonces tal vez no te importará que me marche la semana que viene a Nueva Orleans con Richard. Hay algunos negocios que quiere mostrarme y según me ha contado algunas maquinarias que nos serían de gran utilidad en la mina. Serían un par de meses. Pero como no notas mi ausencia, seguro que no será ningún drama.

James la miró divertido, mientras observaba como su cuerpo se ponía tenso ante aquella información y su cara reflejaba la angustia que suponía aquello.

-¿Un par de meses?  
-Eso es.  
-¿La semana que viene?  
-En realidad hoy es sábado, creo que nos iríamos el martes. ¿Qué te parece?  
-James Ford¡de ninguna manera vas a irte durante un par de meses, porque aunque quisiera ir a verte, tardaría más de una semana en llegar a Nueva Orleans….Así que si que me importa. Y te he echado mucho de menos, tanto que si no hubiera sido por nuestra hija, anoche te habría asaltado otra vez.  
-Eso está mejor.  
-Te encanta que te diga todas estas cosas.  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Que te echo de menos incluso aunque estés en Evergreen, que te quiero.  
-Tienes razón me encanta. Tendrás que comprender que estuve mucho tiempo esperando que te dieras cuenta, o mejor dicho que fueras capaz de decírmelo. Así que si ahora disfruto con ello tendrás que aguantarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que Emma empiece a gritar?  
-El suficiente.

Emma no paraba de reír y retorcerse entre las cosquillas de su padre. Kate los observaba desde la puerta del porche mientras se acercaba con una manta para ambos. Se la dio a James que se envolvió en ella junta a la pequeña. Kate se sentó a su lado, mientras veía como padre e hija hablaban en voz baja y la miraban.

-Hey¡Que estoy aquí¡  
-Lo siento Pecas, esta niña me tiene loco.  
-Cariño, es hora de ir a dormir.  
-Pero no tengo sueño.  
-Sí que lo tienes.

A los pocos minutos la pequeña se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre. Mientras Kate le miraba, pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas y se dijo así misma que ni en miles de años habría podido imaginar su vida de ese modo. Casada y teniendo su propia familia, feliz y enamorada de aquel maravilloso hombre que estuvo a punto de perder por sus miedos e inseguridades. Miró a su hija, era cierto que era muy parecida a ella, pero al verla allí dormida, era igual que él cuando estaba vencido por el sueño, la misma serenidad, la misma dulzura.

James la miró y sonrió. Quien hubiera pensado que él lograría todo lo que ahora tenía en su vida. Aquella hermosa mujer con la que se despertaba cada mañana y a la que no podía dejar de amar ni un solo segundo, aquella niña que se acomodaba en sus brazos y de la que no podía estar alejado ni un solo día. Recordó los momentos difíciles que habían vivido juntos. El amor, la pérdida, el dolor, la separación y su boda. Todavía podía recordar la mañana En que ambos contrajeron matrimonio, los nervios que sintió la hacerla su esposa y su luna de miel, en aquel barco.

-Oye Pecas, ¿qué tal si acostamos a la enana?  
-¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Me gustaría esta aquí un poco más.  
-Claro. Te espero arriba.

Kate tomó la manta y se envolvió en ella. Era una noche algo fría para pasarla en aquel porche, pero quería aprovechar aquel momento para dejarse llevar por los recuerdos y por las emociones que sentía por la vida que ahora tenía y que podía haberse perdido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaría allí sola, pero debió ser bastante para que James apareciera por la puerta y se uniera a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo. Este era su momento favorito del día, cuando llegaba la noche y ambos estaban solos y podían disfrutar el uno del otro. Kate le besó en el cuello y le abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?  
-Estaba esperándote. Sabes que me encanta este sitio.  
-¿Te trae buenos recuerdos?  
-Es posible. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que tal vez algún día podríamos sentarnos en este porche y querernos como lo hacíamos antes de que te marcharas?  
-Sí que lo recuerdo.  
-Pues tenía mucho miedo pensando que tal vez ese día no llegara.  
-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco lo creía.  
-Gracias por mancharme la cara de barro.  
-Fue un placer.  
-No quiero irme de aquí nunca más. Es decir, podemos hacer algún viaje algún día, pero quiero vivir siempre en esta casa, en Evergreen.  
-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero Evergreen es lo que siempre estuve buscando. Había recorrido tantos sitios, tantos lugares y fíJate, por fin me quedé en uno de ellos y no pude escapar de él.  
-¿Y porque lo hiciste?  
-Pecas ya sabes porque lo hice…. Por mis tierras.  
-Muy gracioso.  
-¿Señora Ford?  
-¿Si, señor Ford?  
-Es hora de que volvamos arriba, mi hijo tiene que dormir.  
-¿Por qué sabes que será un niño?  
-Emma dice que es un niño, si mi niña dice que es un niño, será un niño.

La cogió en brazos e hicieron el camino de vuelta a su dormitorio sin poder dejar de mirarse. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Evergreen resultaría ser el lugar en el que sus vidas se encontrarían y se unirían para siempre? ¿y quién podría jamás haber imaginado que después de todo lo vivido solo importara lo que ahora tenían?

Ese pequeño pueblo de Colorado les había dado todo lo que siempre ambos habían añorado, la felicidad, la pertenencia, un hogar, el amor, una familia y los más importante, la sensación de que todo era como siempre debió ser. Ellos dos juntos. Sin que nada, ni nadie pudiese jamás separarlos. Habían superado todos los obstáculos y sobre todo, se habían superado a ellos mismos. Ahora tenían toda una vida juntos por vivir y Evergreen era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

FIN


End file.
